This Bloody Slytherin
by IlexLuna
Summary: After getting tossed into detention with Draco Malfoy, Ron cannot resist his sudden sexual attraction. Helpless against the persuasive Slytherin, he finds himself in numerous... positions he never fathomed. As ghosts from Draco's past emerge Ron finds himself bound beyond lust. (LOTS of Lemon after the first three chapters)(Set during HBP)(Please Read and Review! :D)
1. Because I can

A/N: This is a fan created work. These characters were created and are owned by JK Rowling.

I've reworked this a little. It was adapted from a Fic I wrote a long time ago and my style has changed so much I just had to fix it. Then I couldn't stop writing. All in all, I think it's going to have around 15 Chapters to complete the story. Hope you like it! Read on! :D

Update: It's been brought to my attention that some details are amiss here! Thanks to B-Rated and pie231 for Reviewing and letting me know what I can improve on! :D

Update 2.0: I apologize for the length of this Chapter. I wanted to set an at least decent foundation for the rest of the Story. ~.^

CoverArt: Posted on Tumblr by Snapesbabymama

* * *

'Fucking alone,' Ron scoffed to himself; seated alone in a far corner of the library.

He made an attempt at spying with discretion, running his hands through thick red hair and peeking around his elbow. Across the aisle, there was Harry and Ginny. Snogging heavily. As if he wasn't four tables away. Sick. Still, he was thankful that Harry had asked her out. Ginny had fancied him for ages. That aside, he was the only one Ron could honestly trust with his younger sister. However, they could not keep their hands off of each other for one bloody minute.

Ron noticed Hermione, sitting by herself near the window. Knuckles white (and probably aching) from her constant scrawling on feet of parchment. Hermione was "still in contact with Krum" and obviously in the midst of writing him another bloody love letter. How the hell could Hermione choose Krum over him when he was a zillion miles away? _Oh yeah, that's right._ Ron thought bitterly. _He's a rich and famous Quidditch player and as Hermione put it, 'more on her level'_. Whatever the hell that meant. Ron was on her level! So he didn't like to write letters on miles of parchment... What difference did that make?

Obviously, he didn't have the assets Krum had. Of course, that was why, and he knew it like the back of his hand. It was the same with Lavender and Parvati, who were both snuggling up to Seamus and Dean. The both of them treated him like rubbish, now.

Ron tried not to let it go to his head but after weeks of being the third and fifth wheel, his level attitude was starting to wane. He was a nobody. Just Harry Potter's stupid and awkward best friend. There was an added misery brought on from being so... unwanted and alone that had become overwhelming. He felt as though he was drowning in involuntary isolation.

'Fucking alone.' Ron grumbled to himself again.

He took his head out of his hands with a heavy sigh. Ron decided it was time for a change of scenery. He'd begun shoving his Charms homework into the nasty hand-me-down bag that was once Bill's when a voice behind him queried, 'Why would you say that, Ronald?' His head snapped up and he frowned instantly, standing there was his worst nightmare, Loony Lovegood. It wasn't that she freaked him out or anything, it was just that she scared the shit out of him. That stare, that same stare she was using on him now as she fingered her radish ear ring, made him want to run and hide. Her eyes seemed to drill into him. Didn't they ever dry out?

'Because its true,' he snapped at her forcefully, stuffing the remainder of his things into the old worn book-bag.

'You take many things for granted, Ronald,' said Luna nonchalantly, a smile crossing her lips. 'How nice of you to let me know.' He bit back, striding past her and storming up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where he could relax without all of that lovey dovey nonsense to distract him. Or weird-o's like Luna Lovegoood.

When Ron entered the Common Room, he had expected to find it empty. The instant the Fat Lady's portrait closed, the the chatter of two dozen voices erupted. Squealing and laughing. The place was packed. More so than Ron had seen it in years. Students from First to Seventh years where crowded around cozily, escaping the chill of the soon to be Spring. The grass was only just greening and there were no leaves on the trees. It was terribly damp. Damp enough to chill your bones.

It seemed everyone had someone to snog and snuggle up to. Everywhere he turned he was sickened by the feeling that he was a single cell. It was no better in there than in the library.

He took homage in the dorm room, which was thankfully empty.

As the week passed, Ron's personal situation did not improve. Harry and Hermione continued to absorb themselves in their relationships. If fact, they ignored him almost completely. Except for a distracted 'Hi Ron,' as they passed by him. Surely on their way to and from one romantic rendezvous after another. Leaving Ron alone in the Common Room... when it was empty. Or alone in the dorm room. There was more than one occasion where he had snapped at a couple for going all ooey-gooey around him because it drove him fucking bonkers. Classes where complete murder. Having to watch Hermione scribble letters rapidly to Krum. One came every bloody hour.

'Asshole must have a whole Owlry in his house.' Ron would sniff.

Harry and his sister met up after every class. They couldn't get enough of one another. It made Ron sick. And a little pissed off at Harry. The way he flaunted her in every corridor.

He began to feel so depressed, Ron sought to hide himself. 7:30 in the dorm room. No one came looking for him.

Didn't he matter to anybody? He had brothers that were basically asexual. _Maybe this is it for me, too._ Ron thought to himself grimly. _Might as well join a pack of dragons, like Charlie_. He rolled over and gazed at the scarlet fabric of the hangings. He nodded off and awoke when Harry had come in with Neville.

It was already dark.

'Hey, Ron!' Neville said. Cheery, as was usual lately. Even he had a girlfriend. Hannah Abbot.

'Hi.' Ron replied flatly.

'What are you doing up here?' questioned Harry as if it mattered.

'Nothing.' Ron muttered shortly.

Harry and Neville exchanged confused glances, before looking back to Ron, 'Are you all right?' Harry asked, casually noming upon a Pumpkin Pastie. 'You don't seem.. yourself.'

'Glad you noticed,' snapped Ron. That recognition had been long overdue. 'Shouldn't you two be off with your girlfriends?'

Harry raised his eyebrows, 'Well, they have lives, Ron. Yunno... shit to do.' Neville began blinking furiously as his head cocked to the side, 'They said they wanted time among themselves. To be with just the "girls"' Neville's face had become quite blank, clearly failing to grasp the idea. These two obviously didn't have sisters. 'Oh I see, so you've been sent up here because your girlfriends are tired of you and needed a girl's night. Figures.' Ron snapped before rolling back over. 'Come on, Ron!' Harry pried, moving over to the edge of his bed. Ron felt Harry's weight sink invasively into the edge of his mattress. 'What's wrong?'

Ron did his best to ignore them. 'Look, just ask a girl out to the Hogsmeade trip this weekend, it'll be fine, you'll see.' Harry urged. Ron knew he was trying to be encouraging. His words pissed him off, anyway. Such a suggestion made Ron realize that Harry knew why he wasn't himself all ready. It must be obvious to everyone, too. That he was becoming irritable and antisocial. Jealous, even.

So much for discretion.

_Stupid git_. Ron thought, sourly. He huffed and instead muttered something about being poor. Harry rolled his eyes and grunted, 'Ugh, come on, Ron. Nobody cares!'

Ron shoved Harry off his bed and tugged his hangings closed. Receiving the message, Harry released defeated sigh and left the dorm room with Neville. What a relief, alone at last. _At long last_. Ron thought sadly in the silence. Maybe he should ask someone to the Hogsmeade trip. He pushed the thought away fast enough. Not a chance. He wasn't about to be humiliated. Any girl he asked out would just laugh in his face. His sole purpose was to be nagged endlessly. He lay there for what seemed like hours, until he fell asleep in his robes.

'Ron!' he heard Harry hiss the next morning.

'Wha'choo want?" he answered sleepily.

He heard the screech of his hangings being pulled open.

'You slept in, Ron. Classes start in a half-hour.' Harry informed him, 'Remember? Care of Magical Creatures? With Hagrid? And other classes like Charms?'

'Righ'...' Ron groaned sluggishly, dragging himself off of his four-poster and on to the floor.

'Get up yeh' great lazy bastard!' Seamus shouted in his thick Irish accent, throwing a pillow at Ron, 'Don' want to start slackin' off now! Hogsmeade trip tomorrow!' Seamus rubbed his hands together, 'And wer' findin' you a date.'

_Oh bloody hell_, he thought grimly. 'No, your not.' Was his weary reply.

'Fine!' said Dean, 'You can find one yourself.' He held up a piece of parchment, 'I've got a list of all the single girls in Ravenclaw right here.'

'I don't want to take anyone.' Ron muttered grabbing his maroon towel from his trunk.

'Clever!" Seamus said, as if he had figured out some great riddle, 'He ain't takin' nobody, so he can get more than one, arencha' Ron?'

'No.' He repeated, through the toothbrush that was now stuck in his mouth, 'I'm not taking anyone. Ever.'

'Why?' said Harry.

'Because!' bellowed Ron, spewing toothpaste all over the mirror and the sink, 'I don't need to validate myself by being in a relationship with a significant other!' he spat, rinsed his mouth out with Gergio's Magically Fresh Mouth Potion and spat again. With feeling, that time. 'Now if you don't mind, I'm going to breakfast before I die of hunger.' And with that, Ron stormed out of the room, catching the last few words of his room-mates. He knew they were just trying to help, but they didn't understand.

'Where the bloody hell did he learn words like that?'

Ron smiled triumphantly. He believed he had asserted his seriousness. Maybe now they would let it be. _That certainly was easier than getting a bloody nose,_ Ron thought as he clambered down the spiral staircase and out into the Common Room where he saw Hermione sitting. 'Hi Ron,' she said, taking two seconds from her furious letter writing to glance in his direction. She had just scrawled a ginormous heart next to her signature, 'Where is Harry and Neville?'

'Oh?' he growled thoughtlessly, 'Your little fucking boyfriend and his new fucking best friend?' Hermione's expression shifted to one of shock peppered with confusion. 'He's right up stairs plotting the best ways to get up your skirt. I'm sure you'd be interested in what they have to say.' Leaving Hermione stunned and gaping after him, Ron kept on his way. Storming past her and the Fat Lady without a word. He couldn't ignore the sudden feeling of impending doom. Once Hermione told Harry the vulgarities he had recited to her, he was done for.

_Oh fuck_, Ron thought breaking into a sprint; running down the numerous flights of swinging staircases as fast as he could. He didn't know why he'd said it. Frustration, perhaps? Why couldn't Hermione ever be happy to see just him? He always felt like an obstacle. The boys would probably hang him up naked in the courtyard for all of the girls in Hogwart's to see.

_So.._ Ron thought to himself miserably, clinging to the railing for support, _This is what rock bottom looks like_. He now felt completely alone. _Might as well get used to it,_ he thought grimly.

His ears picked up a noise he sure as hell didn't want to hear. Voices. Ron bit his lip and saw their shadows cross the floor, about to enter the corridor. Taking a deep breath, he dove behind the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

'It looks fine!' That was Ginny's voice. His sister! She'd know what to do! He was about to walk out from behind the statue and confide everything in her when he was reminded of the presence of the other. 'I don't know..' Said the voice. He ducked deeper. The voice was female. It sounded uneasy yet familiar. It was definitely someone he knew.

'I never thought the straight hair was really me.'

'Its definitely you, Lu.'

'I don't know...'

Dammit, hell! It was Loony Lovegood trying to molest his sister. Despicable. Lucky he knew for a fact that Ginny was a very talented fighter, like the rest of the rest of the Weasley clan.

'Come on!" She urged, 'It's- Hi Harry!' He heard his sister stop mid-sentence. Her honey-sweet, sugary tone made Ron nauseous. 'Hi." said Harry tonelessly.

'Have you seen Ron around?' demanded Neville. Even he sounded pissed and everyone knew Neville was a complete pansy.

'No.' said his sister, who sounded clueless.

'Why?' said Luna in an overly dreamy voice. There she was, that annoyingly out of it Lovegood. 'Don't be nervous, Luna.' Ginny hissed. As they made their way down the hall. Ron ducked further behind the statue, on his hands and knees now. He remained our of sight, listening as they passed.

'He sort of told some rubbish to Hermione this morning..' Neville explained.

'He's jealous, Neville. Ron can't stand that he is a complete git and Krum asked Hermione out first. That's what we're on about.' Harry sounded angry. It sounded worse out loud that it did in Ron's head. 'Is he still on about that?' Ginny laughed.

'What did he say?" He heard Luna ask as they left. He only caught sight of a sweep of silky, long blonde hair. That was not the Luna he knew, it couldn't be. Probably another Luna around here.

He stood up, knees aching. Ron turned to sneak away in the opposite direction. He was startled to find his path obstructed by an extremely slimy individual. Malfoy. _Perfect_, he thought grimly.

'What do _you_ want?' Ron hissed, withdrawing backward into the wall. He disliked the feeling of Malfoy's damned breath on his face. He had gotten a little to close that time. Way too close. And his breath was.. minty? Good thing the git decided to brush.

'Now, now,' said Malfoy, pressing closer. 'Don't want to go snapping at me. Just wanted to have a little chat...' he smirked, fixing his grey eyes on Ron.

'I'm not in the mood for it, Malfoy,' Ron hissed, backing into the wall, now. Escaping Malfoy's filthy hands proved difficult. 'I'm not in the mood for it at all.'

'Cranky are we, Weasel? Up all night? It's about time, too,' said the Slytherin, eyeing him up dangerously, 'I was wondering when you and Potter were going to start rocking the Gryffindor Tower all night long.' Ron's face was burning. He wanted to kill Malfoy. It was the perfect time to take out his inner frustrations. Ron sized him up. Malfoy was as tall as he was and of a similar build. Hm. It would be a fair fight when Ron did him in. It was scary to have such a match. '..Pretty sure your voice has only just finished cracking...'

Ron's ears turned bright pink, biting his lip in order to physically contain himself. Resisting violence provided trying.

'Well, I guess I was the lucky one, wasn't I?' Ron leered at Malfoy. This conjured a confused look from his enemy. Usually Ron wasn't so vile. '_I_ don't have a ferret face like you _and_ I don't have to suck Snape's-' Ron didn't have time to see Malfoy's reaction. Before he could tell what was happening, he was seeing black. Ron felt cold fists, delivering one blow after another. Painful and swift contacts, knocking him to the floor. No sooner had he been there on the ground, the perpetrator was at his side.

'Get the fuck up, Weasel!' he hissed quickly, hand fitting on Ron's shoulder. 'I didn't know you were such a pussy.' Ron sputtered and shrugged Malfoy's disgusting hand off of his shoulder, 'You sucker punched me!' The forceful beating he'd just received surprised him. His stomach clenched, Malfoy was so close to his face. It made Ron more on edge than usual. 'Did not,' Malfoy said cunningly, 'Sucker punches come from the back.' Malfoy held his position, examining the other with intrigue. 'Why didn't you fight back?'

'What's with you?' Ron barked, climbing to his feet. Malfoy shrugged, dusting nothing off of his pure black school robes. Prissy bastard.

'Look, Weasley, you want my help? Or do you want to run back to your other little friends?' He smirked, eyeing Ron up dangerously. 'Oh wait... you don't have any.'

Ron glared at Malfoy, one eye watering and squinting up. He was definitely going to end up with a Shiner. It felt a little bruised now, 'How did you know about that?'

Malfoy rolled his eyes, 'People talk, and its hard to not notice when Potter is pissed off.' Malfoy turned his eyes to the ground and hissed, 'Saint Potter." He grabbed Ron's chin and forced his face toward him, taking a look at the damage he'd done. Ron pushed him away. _Fuckers awful touchy._ Ron thought.

Ron chose his words carefully. 'Harry doesn't realize how aware he makes people of him.' He observed Malfoy's expression and found him expectant._ He must be up to something._ Ron mused. _This snake was the worst in the garden._

'Why the fuck are you talking to me anyway?' Ron asked suspiciously. Malfoy shrugged, 'Its not like I have anything better to do. Maybe it would be nice if I could beat the shit out of you once in a while.'

Ron quirked a brow, 'Why? Isn't Hufflepuff the House where you get all of your Slytherin kicks. With all the rest of them?'

Malfoy shook his silvery hair, lifting his hand and applying pressure to Ron's fat lip with his thumb. Ron yelped in pain. 'Sorry– Well I don't get them anymore... I've got better things to do since Father got taken into custody. Nobody cares what I do. The end.'

Ron blinked at Malfoy, 'Custody? For what?'

Malfoy peered at Ron with a raised brow, 'Seriously, Weasel? You actually have to ask?'

Lucius Malfoy had been caught for being a Death Eater, he was willing to wager. Ron was surprised that Malfoy's so-called friends where leaving him with all of this bull shit to deal with on his own. He'd expected them all to petition Mr Malfoy's release. Protests, signs and all.

'Why wasn't it in the Daily Prophet?' Ron asked.

Malfoy sneered, 'We paid them out.' Ron laughed and shook his head. Unbelievable. 'I guess we're in the same boat.' It made Ron feel guilty. He had been a real dick to his friends himself. He should have just been happy for them and focused on being a better Keeper. Maybe then he'd even have some sex appeal. He decided then he would spend every free minute in the Quidditch Pitch.

Malfoy snorted, tilting his head to the side, examining the bruise he'd left on Ron's freckled jaw. 'Please. I have a huge bank account filled with money. A separate account for all my needs.' Of course Malfoy would think Ron was talking about money. Ron felt a little sorry for him. He seemed unfazed by his own father being stuck in Azkaban.

'With father in Azkaban...' He drawled, withdrawing his wand pointing it at Ron's forehead. 'Epeskey!' Ron could feel his bruises tingle. The dull pain of his bruises faded away. He felt his lip return to normal size. He blinked, mildly surprised. A healing Death Eater? Leave it to Malfoy.

'I don't have to follow any rules. I am an independent entity. ' Ron was impressed. He didn't know Malfoy had any magical talent. 'Thanks a lot.'

'C'mon downstairs, we'll get something to eat and go to class..'

Ron looked Malfoy up and down, he seemed serious. 'You want to go to class together?' Ron repeated in disbelief. Malfoy's eyes fixated on Ron's and he asked in a voice of velvet, 'Is that a problem Weasel?'

Ron laughed under his breath. He couldn't think of a better way to hide from everyone in his house for the day. 'Fine, Ferret, We'll go to class.'

Ron and Malfoy sat in Transfiguration. McGonagall teaching a lesson so boring, Ron didn't bother to pay attention. Malfoy leaned lazily back in his seat, he hadn't so much as picked up a quill. Every so often, the Professor would turn her back to enchant notes on the board. Something about the method of transfiguring rocks into other items. Ron didn't bother to write anything down. Hermione wasn't there to force him. When McGonagall's back was turned, Malfoy raised his wand and waved it in a silent circle. Ron watched as the parchment on her desk shuffled itself. Surely into an unintelligible mess. He forced himself to contain his laughter.

After she'd felt the entire class had retained her notes (which Ron certainly had not) she returned to her desk. Ron was bulging with internal hysteria. Malfoy was cool as ever. Her expression was hilarious as she shuffled through the stack or parchment. Utter, momentary confusion. It took her ages to reorganize the lessons. After twenty minutes of watching the Professor sort parchment, the class became rowdy and the Professor had lost patience.

Ron hated to admit it but even if Malfoy was a slimy git, he was terribly amused. It as though he thought himself above regulation. Elite. Being in his inner circle was not like being inside Harry's, who was humble. Ron and Malfoy couldn't control themselves and were choking on their own air in an attempt to stifle their laughter. McGonagall waved her hand silently, revealing the origin of the mishap. 'Malfoy, Weasley, detention!'

Twenty four eyes flickered in their direction all at once. No one had noticed they were sitting together. Harry's pissed off face was priceless as he snapped forward in his seat and stared bullets at the front wall. The Slytherins fixed vicious glares upon Malfoy. They didn't seem surprised but were obviously disgusted. Frankly, Malfoy looked like he didn't give a shit. He shrugged and whispered, '20 galleons says she'll make us dust the Trophy Room.'

Hours later, after dark, they were standing in the greenhouse with Professor Sprout. Ron elbowed Malfoy and said snarky, 'You owe me twenty galleons.' Malfoy sneered and dropped his backpack. 'I'll pay up later.' Professor Sprout was busy. She was responsible for all the School's vegetables. She never had time for cleaning and the Greenhouse was always a disaster. She was in the middle of some crisis. Something about Flesh Eating Slugs and Knockturn Alley.

'Clean, organize, sweep, what have you! I'll be back in two hours.' Clearly, she had as much time for their detention as she had for cleaning.

'I'm not touching a damn thing!' Malfoy said disgusted, 'This place isn't fit to be called a classroom.' Ron nodded, he had no opinion about the state of the classroom. He just liked the idea of slacking off. That, however meant being stuck in the Herbology lab for two hours. Ron looked to his side and took the opportunity to observe his new companion. For once Malfoy didn't have a completely hateful look on his face. The perpetual sneering really distorted his looks. Without it, Ron knew he was extremely attractive. Rivaling Cedric Diggory. Without all that hate, Malfoy wasn't just some Slytherin. 'Well, I don't intend on wallowing in this filth. Let's ditch this place and head over to the lake.'

Before Ron could reply, Draco was heading for the door.

The grounds were fucking dark. Ron couldn't see a damn thing but Draco's silvery hair.

'Damn it you're slow, Weasel.' Draco said, waiting while Ron caught up. He fixed a glare in Malfoy's direction. 'I can't see a damn thing!'

Draco laughed, sounding triumphant. 'Sounds like I have the keener senses here.' Ron rolled his eyes. He was beginning to get nervous. All he could imagine was hundreds of spiders crawling around his feet. They continued on through the patch of the dark forest and just when it seemed at it's blackest, the trees abruptly opened up to a wide panoramic view of the Black Lake. From there, they could see the lights of Hogsmeade twinkling in the distance. The moon was full and low in the sky and was almost as bright as the sun. Ron could see everything now.

There was an old park bench there, it seemed terribly out of place. As if it had washed up on shore. 'Malfoy. What is this place?' Draco laughed grimly, sneer reclaiming his features. Well, it was nice while it lasted. 'This place.' he spat into the Darkness. Ron shifted uncomfortably. He didn't realize how intense Malfoy could be.

'I remember my father took me here in my second year.' Malfoy said, throwing a rock into the lake. It splashed in the distance. 'He said, "Draco, great things are about to happen at Hogwart's. You will be given the privilege of growing up in a new era. You belong where others do not and one day, you will serve the greatest wizard of all time. I knew who he meant."' He stared off into the dark.

Ron felt sorry for him. He was obviously going through some... stuff. That explained Malfoy's insistent friendliness with him. He needed to suck the venom out. 'He also told me...' he continued, 'Not to associate with riff raff.' Ron threw a rock at the lake, sending it skipping four times. Draco looked back at him impressed. 'You mean me and my family?'

Draco laughed darkly, 'Well, you're pure blood. It's your Father's line of work... He meant Potter and Granger...' He trailed off and gazed into the night, 'Especially Granger."

When Draco had turned on him, Ron was expecting an apology or a speech. With the moon out, he could see Malfoy very clearly. Ron had misjudged how near he was to Draco. He had stood only two feet away all the while. His sleek black robes fit his body like a glove. His eyes were deep and grey. Menacing. His hair instead of slicked back was soft and in disarray. His mouth parted. They stood aloof from each other. Ron felt a gravity between them and responded to it with confusion.

Draco stepped toward him. In one stride they were only inches apart and Ron could once again feel Draco's hot breath on him. Ron watched frozen and helpless as Draco placed his hands on his sides. Ron opened his mouth to shout but the words became tangled in his throat. 'Too close for you, Weasel?' Malfoy asked with a smirk._ Throw him off!_ Ron screamed internally. Malfoy's teasing fingertips worked through his robes until he had reached cotton shirt he wore beneath. He felt Malfoy grasp his sides with both hands and he shuddered. The electricity he felt flow through him rendered his limbs useless. Ron took a deep breath, forcing his voice to remain as steady as possible. 'What are you doing, Malfoy?' he demanded weakly.

Draco's hands were slipping under his shirt as Ron's mind spun wildly. As Draco's fingertips grazed his skin, Ron gasped. He felt his cock twitch in response. His breathing hiked from a slow draw to a heavy panting. He felt as though he wanted to run but he had primal urges bubbling up now that rooted him to the spot. He felt Malfoy press his body against his, hands sliding up Ron's sides and back down again. Ron exhaled heavily, trying to pretend his whole body was not racked with waves of pleasure. 'What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy?' he ground out. Draco refused to stop. Ron couldn't bring himself to stop him. He felt Draco tracing his hands down his stomach now, conjuring a further and more disturbing hardness in his pants.

_This is mental_, he thought.

Malfoy was smiling.

'Weasley, you don't look too good... Kind of red in the face.' Ron shook his head, aroused and confused. 'Don't act stupid! What are you playing at?!' He breathed out, shakily. Ron felt the cool fingers trace his sides again. The tingling Malfoy conjured beneath his fingertips made Ron squirm. 'Ah..' he moaned under his breath, shuddering in bliss. He knew if he were to run, it would be away from the wrongness of the whole situation. Run away from how good it felt. Ron considered bolting. When he tried his knees only buckled slightly. Draco's chest was heaving up and down, Ron could feel it against him. He turned his eyes up to meet the other's. Draco's gaze held yearning that immobilized Ron further. He was frozen, though he burned within.

A glorious pink glow came over Malfoy's porcelain nose and cheeks. Ron could suddenly sense it coming. He could see Draco's expressions when his face wasn't screwed into a scowl. He seemed so animated. He was looking at Ron desperately. Hungry. 'Why are you doing this?' Ron whimpered.

'Because I can.'

Draco lifted a hand. Ron watched as it became level with his face. He felt smooth fingertips graze over his cheek and comb through his flaming hair. Long, slender his fingers becoming entwined in the strands. Ron's body was alive, waves of electricity pulsed through him. His body twinging wherever Draco made contact.

_This can't be real_, he thought. _It's all a crazy dream_.

He watched frozen as Malfoy tilted his head slightly. Ron was shaking head to toe when he felt Malfoy's soft lips press against his own. He stood there, mind blank of everything but the blood rushing through him. He felt Malfoy's cool tongue flicking against his bottom lip. Unable to complete any thought whatsoever, Ron followed instinct. Parting his mouth and answering by sliding his tongue along Draco's. For a moment it was thrilling. He ground his erection against Draco's hips, moaning into the other's mouth. He felt Draco's hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. The passion was overwhelming.

Before long, a sense of awareness surged through Ron and he broke away, pushing Malfoy with all his strength in the opposite direction. Ron stood, mouth agape and Draco straightened out his robes.

'I'll see you tomorrow in the library. After hours. ' Draco said before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Ron wanted to KILL Malfoy.

He was dead the next time Ron saw him.

Ron had wandered in that patch of forest until daylight. Finally he stumbled upon the path that lead back to the Herbology Lab. _What the fuck did he think he was doing!?_ Ron screamed internally. He was angry and disgusted. To his horror, his mind was plagued with the thought of it. Constantly. As he wandered all night.

'It's so fucking... wrong!' Ron muttered to himself several times. He shook his head furiously as he passed Hagrid's hut. Attempting to shake the images loose. It played continually through his mind and as it did it coaxed a ghostly reminiscion of the disturbing sensations he had experienced within himself. He even felt it now, as his member stiffened.

Ron was sure he hated Malfoy for this...

At five o'clock in the morning, Ron found the boys showers and scrubbed himself for a long time. Though he couldn't wash Malfoy away. Ron even thought he could still smell him. Woodsy, minty. Positive adjectives. Dammit. He thought about Malfoy's tongue and in a wave of heat he was hard. _Fuck! Whyy!?_

He turned the cold water on full blast and stood there shivering. Slowly his hardness subsided. He had never refused himself an orgasm before unless he was in public. Always touching himself when he had the urge. Virgin. This time he wouldn't. He wouldn't do it. Not with what he was thinking. When Ron felt he'd learned his lesson he went to the Great Hall. He had spend three hours torturing himself there.

He did his best to ignore the Slytherin table but he knew Draco's eyes were on him. He could feel them. _Just ignore it._ Ron told himself. He sat down near the group, forgetting they were in a fight. He wasn't sitting too close, thankfully. A safe enough distance.

'Hi.' said Harry.

'Hi.' Ron said into his goblet of pumpkin juice.

'Saw yeh' with Malfoy!' ' Seamus said, eyeing him up imposingly, 'What ar' yeh, bes' mates now?'

'Something like that.' Ron said dryly. Draco had really done a number on him yesterday. He knew he looked like shit. After wandering all night, he was exhausted. He ignored breakfast, another first. He felt he really had to punish himself for this. Thankfully the conversation was forced to a close when the Great Hall flooded with hundreds of species of owls. They flew this way and that, dropping the mail next to the breakfast of it's respective student. Ron watched as a great Harpy Eagle flew through the Great Hall. It was a rare bird, prized by powerful Wizards. The Harpy seemed irritated. Upon closer observation Ron saw Pig buzzing around him, squealing in excitement. Of course it would drop a black package into Draco's lap, squawking furiously at Ron's tiny Owl. When the whole show had cleared off, Ron refused to look at Draco.

'Must drive you mad,' Neville said bitterly, 'Having to work with him.'

'Its not that bad..' Ron heard himself say.

'Ron, come on!' Harry snapped, 'I know we were all being gits. I'm sorry you were left on your own, but you don't have to be such baby about it! You started this. We know what this is about. Just ask a girl out and everything will be normal again.'

Ron glared at him, taking another swig of his pumpkin juice. He remembered now, why he'd turned to Draco. 'I told you, I don't want a girlfriend.'

Seamus laughed obnoxiously, 'Is it a boyfrien' you want then, eh?'

Ron slammed down his empty goblet and snapped at Seamus, 'You can shut up, you fucking smartass.' He lifted himself from the table and grabbed his backpack. 'Malfoy has really rubbed off on him.' Hermione muttered into a roll of parchment.

'Weasley!' called a voice.

Fuck, what a shitty time for Draco to turn up. Harry stared at Ron, mouth hanging open. All too soon Draco was at his side, glaring icily at the others. 'What are you doing with them?' Harry was the first to stand, ready to defend. To his own surprise Ron snorted, 'Leaving them.' Seamus looked so mad it was as if he where about to shoot through the ceiling and into the next country.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as Ron turned on him, heading briskly into the Entry Hall of the Castle. 'Weasley, Stop!' He commanded. Ron kept off toward the Dungeon for Potions, determined to ignore Draco. What a miserable morning. And class wasn't starting for twenty minutes. Time to actually do some homework and later, the Quidditch Pitch.

Then he heard Malfoy again, 'Weasley!' Ron refused to reply. He did not want to see Malfoy. He wanted to pretend Draco Malfoy didn't exist. So Ron didn't kill him.

Then he heard him again. 'Ron! Answer me!'

Ron's breath was stolen from his chest. Malfoy had never called him "Ron". Something in the tone or the rhythm with which Malfoy pronounced his name was mesmerizing. He had never expected his name to roll so deliciously from a person's lips. Unable to disobey the power of Draco's voice, he wheeled around immediately. Draco had caught up to him quickly and they were face to face. Their noses only inches apart. They leered at each other.

'Leave me alone.' Ron whispered desperately.

Draco sneered, 'Why should I, Weasel?'

'Because I fucking told you to!' he shouted, gesturing angrily. Whether it was out of desire or hatred, Ron lunged for Draco. Pinning him between himself and the wall. Their bodies pressed against one another.

He watched as Malfoy's expression changed. He was now looking longingly at Ron. His lips wet and parted. Ron's eyes fell upon them and he shifted awkwardly. He experienced a surge of emotion as he became very aware of the heat radiating from the other. His pelvis jerked forward on it's own and he had to stifle a groan of ecstasy. _Get away now!_ Part of him screamed.

Ron could not bring himself to draw away from the pleasure that now tore through him. The gravity of his attraction too great. The manner in which his body fit against Draco's was to him; a revelation. They locked eyes again and his heart was racing. Draco's eyes were dark grey. Like a great menacing storm. They were impossible to refuse. He detected the same yearning that had been present them the night before. During his examination, the bizarre irresistible magnetism returned and with it, Ron leaned methodically forward but stopped himself. Malfoy moaned impatiently and touched his lips to Ron's. The warmth that rushed over him was so incredible he grabbed Draco's shoulders just to maintain his balance and exhaled in delight. _What am I doing?_ He thought, embracing Malfoy before shuddering and pushing him reluctantly aside.

'Are you fucking CRAZY!' Ron growled. Malfoy steadied himself and glared at Ron. The sting in his eyes was obvious even to Ron, who choked on his own air. 'So this is what I get is it?' Ron had planned on turning and leaving right there. He could have gone down the corridor and this whole thing would've been over. However Ron chose to stay. Not only did he fear he would never experience such excitement again, the rejection in Malfoy's voice was gripping on his heart, stirring emotions inside him that he could not bare. Guilt being one. As though he felt he could not bring himself to disappoint Malfoy.

He chose then to pursue Draco. For reasons even he could not yet fathom. 'What you get for what?'

Draco looked away, expression vacant.

'Okay.' he sighed. Malfoy turned his keen silvery gaze onto Ron, who shifted uneasily. 'I'll meet you tonight after hours.'

Malfoy straightened up, forever fixing his robes. He seemed relieved. 'All right.' he said in a velvety voice, arrogance returning. 'See you then.'

* * *

When Ron entered the Library that night, it was thankfully deserted. Every candle was out save for one corner in the back, encased in shelves. Ron followed the light through the maze of books until he found Draco. Legs stretched out and his arms crossed. He was glaring smugly into the dimly lit corner. 'You're late, Weasel.'

God Malfoy knew how to piss him off. His anger didn't last long. He saw Draco had the package with him. 'You didn't specify a time.' Ron muttered.

Malfoy stood, face sarcastic. He gestured to the black box the Harpy Eagle dropped off earlier. 'That is yours.'

Ron was confused. He gave Draco a quizzical look. This had his attention. Draco had gotten him a gift? He quirked a brow and removed the lid. Inside were robes. Black school robes. Nice ones. Not unlike the ones Malfoy was wearing. They looked expensive.

'Never refuse a gift from a Malfoy.' Draco warned. 'Besides, I owed you twenty galleons.' _Twenty Galleons_? Ron swallowed. 'Wow, Draco.' he said. Draco half smiled. Ron guessed that was all he was capable of. 'Don't get all sappy on me, Weasley.' Draco turned to leave the space. 'Put them on.'

Ron was quick about it. Years of waking up with only minutes left made him an expert. He could tell just by looking down he looked good. He needed no mirror.

He didn't want to draw any attention by calling out, so he set off through the book shelves to find Malfoy. Ron walked for five seconds before he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. 'Ah, Weasley,' Draco said smoothly, 'You look better already.'

'Why are you doing this?' Ron asked suddenly. Draco stepped closer, putting his hands on Ron's shoulders. 'I told you last night. Because I can.'

And then Draco's hot lips were on his own. _Oh god,_ Ron thought,_ This so wrong_.

Ron sighed out in ecstasy as Draco's tongue invaded his mouth. When Draco pulled away, he brushed a hand through Ron's thick red curls. 'Finally giving into my charm and good looks?' Ron glared at him, 'You are doing this to me because you can. I don't know why I am doing this.' he repeated in disgust.

'You won't stop me.' Was Draco's smooth yet informative reply.

It was true. Ron wasn't going to stop him. Malfoy could do anything he wanted to him. He wanted to feel the things Draco was making him feel. As wrong as the things he was feeling were.

'Now that you're wearing... proper robes.' he said carefully. Still insulting, but Ron gave him credit for trying. 'We can be seen together in public. Let's get wasted at the Hog's Head.' Ron wasn't going to object. How could he? Malfoy had bound him with an expensive gift.

'Fine.'


	2. A Lion in Snake's Skin

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who added my FFs to their Story Alert Subscription! =3 You rock!

CoverArt: Posted on Tumblr by snapesbabymama

* * *

When Ron entered the Great Hall the next morning, he couldn't believe the eyes that all fell upon him at once. Obviously, the new robes made a difference in his appearance. Entering the Great Hall next to Malfoy added to the oddity of it all. 'You could've tried combing your hair, Weasel.' Draco hissed at him, leading Ron toward the Slytherin table. Where students kept to themselves in groups. 'Draco, I can't eat over there.' he said anxiously. 'The hell you can't.' Malfoy said, snorting. As they reached the table, Ron only stood and stared at it. 'It's not against the rules.' Malfoy said impatiently. 'Usually only couples from other houses sit together.' Ron snapped.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Ron sighed, realizing his defeat and sat down. He knew things were really starting to look crazy. He saw Harry, his sister, Hermione and the other Gryffindors staring at him. They were all wearing mixed expressions. Blank, horrified, shocked. They obviously didn't know what the hell was going on. Ron hardly had a grasp on it, himself. His attire made him look almost as classy as a real Slytherin. Thank god he hadn't combed his mane of red hair; that and the crest he was required to wear on his robes was all the Gryffindor left. The whole scene was mental.

'I expect we'll be leaving right after class,' Draco said casually, as if he hadn't noticed they had entered another dimension. Ron had never noticed Hogwart's served coffee. At the Slytherin table, there were kettles of it everywhere. Malfoy sat, stirring non-chalantly. Ron was lost in his thoughts and hadn't noticed that Malfoy had made two coffees. He was taken by surprise when Malfoy slid one in his direction. He was more a considerate companion than Harry. Who knew?

Ron had thought of many things in the last eighteen hours. One of them being about his friends. He knew now he'd been overreacting for the past week. He was being a git to Harry and the others. It wasn't their fault he was alone and they were happy. Still, he couldn't rid himself of his sour grapes. None of them had reached out to him until it was too late and he had almost gone out of his head. Now he was sitting with Malfoy. His life was out of control.

'Yeah I expect...' Ron said absently. The dull whispers were passing through the Great Hall, now. The buzz in the background made Ron's stomach queasy. They had to be gossiping about him and Malfoy.

The chatter was seized by the arrival of the post. It was a Friday, and there were fewer arrivals on a Thursday. This was no good because the Harpy Eagle was back. Pigwidgeon was buzzing around it, irritating the creature as though a mesquito irritates a person. They commanded a lot of attention. This time the box was bigger. Malfoy didn't even spare an upward glance. _There's no way its for me this time,_ Ron told himself

'Looks like the rest of your robes are here.' Draco said, downing his coffee. Ron hadn't even taken a sip of his. 'The rest of my robes?' he asked warily. This was getting to be too much for him. He was starting to feel like he had to run away. Everyone seemed to be aware of the box drop in front of Ron, whose face was grim.

'Don't look so sour, Weasel.' Malfoy scoffed and backhanded him on the arm. 'You couldn't expect to run around in the same robes all the time. They could only have _one_ set tailored for me over night.' Draco complained. Ron hadn't even noticed Malfoy's robes were different from yesterday. Upon closer observation, he found that they were. School regulations said that robes had to be black. They all looked the same to Ron. Obviously Malfoy had a different opinion. Then again, the evidence was showing that the robes made a difference. Ron knew he looked better. 'Thank you.' Was all he could say, handing the box off to Pig to put into his room. 'Hide it under my bed, so the boys don't mess with them.' He told his tiny owl, who flapped off, struggling with the huge package.

'Defense Against the Dark Arts, soon. This'll be fun, Weasley!' Draco said with a smirk as he stood, brushing non-exsistent crumbs off of his robes. Ron hadn't viewed that class as fun since Snape had taken over. Potions was even more fun at this point. He shuddered at the thought of Snape's last year O.W.L.s

When they headed into the dimly lit classroom he saw Snape's keen black eyes flicker over to Ron and Malfoy. He seemed amused. These robes were attracting too much attention. 'I see you've chosen better company, Mr. Weasley,' he said greasily. Ron said nothing. They sat at a station together and Snape enchanted the lesson on the board. He and Draco didn't pay attention the entire time. Snape had even granted Draco Ten Points to Slytherin for taking the time to perfectly draw out the moon cycle, which is pretty much all he'd got done. Ron had no points taken from Gryffindor. Not even Five. Amazing.

Next they were in Charms. Everyone continued to stare. The bright classroom's circular lay out assured the Professor could intervene if something went wrong and all students had a perfect view of Ron and Draco sitting right at the back. Malfoy's feet were up on a chair while Ron was flicking his wand at the goblet that had been provided. Trying to conjure water. 'What are you trying so hard for?' Malfoy asked, almost in disgust. God, he was so arrogant. 'Because I don't know this spell.' Ron said flatly. 'You dont?' Malfoy said, sounding like a smart ass. He took out his wand and flicked it at his Goblet. It filled instantly with water. 'There, done.' Mayfoy said, folding his hands behind his head and relaxing back in the chair. 'Are you a pure blood or a mud blood? Come on, Weasel!' Damn Malfoy! He had it all, didn't he!

'You've got to point your wand straighter.' Draco said, closing his eyes to take a snooze. Ron followed his instructions and by Merlin, his goblet filled with water! Malfoy was damn usefull! Hermione wouldn't have been able to teach him anything with such simplicity. She was way too technical. Ron relaxed back in his seat now, too.

He could get used to this.

The rest of the day went with the same rhythm. Ron just followed Malfoy and everything went perfectly. In Transfiguration he turned a rock into a tea cozy on the first try. He actually managed to figure out some algorithms in Arithrimancy. After lunch, they just didn't go to class!

'Let's sneak off to Hogsmeade early.' Draco said as they headed back up the Entry Hall from lunch. 'All the rooms at the Three Broomsticks will be taken.' Ron quirked a brow, 'At the Three Broomsticks?' he said nervously, it was a bit too public for him given the circumstances. 'I thought we were going to the Hog's Head.' Draco seemed to be reading his thoughts. 'Like I would actually sleep in the Hog's Head.' his voice filled with disdain. 'Hog's Head sells their Butterbeer and Fire-Whiskey cheap on Friday.' he went on, 'And that's only until midnight.' Why the hell not? Draco seemed to get away with everything, anyway.

'I'll have our stuff brought from Hogwart's. Since we are going to be there all weekend.' Draco said as they walked down the long path toward the Castle grounds. Ron could see Hagrid out of the corner of his eye, watching them walk together from his hut. Mouth hanging open so wide his great beard reached his belly. Ron felt his stomach turn. He was going to be with Malfoy all weekend? Dammit. The other Gryffindor's anger and hatred would now have 48 hours to fester. Brilliant.

Leaving early meant the forty five minute walk to the town. They hadn't even left the grounds yet and Malfoy was all ready going in the wrong direction. He was heading for the Whomping Willow. 'Uh.. Mayfoy,' Ron said warningly, 'You'd better watch yourself.' Malfoy just took out his wand. He pointed it at the flailing tree and said, 'Immobulus.' His spell was, of course, successful. The tree could only move in slow motion. 'We're taking a short cut. Don't know if you knew about this one, Weasley. Missed it even though I know you and Potter drove a car into the bloody thing.' Draco jeered, as he led Ron into the hole in the tree and down the flight of wet stony steps.

Ron was actually quite familiar with this passage. He had never thought he would return here after his third year. He was thankful for the absence of terrifying flashbacks. As they made their way down the long dank tunnel, he found himself telling Malfoy the story. Malfoy, knew, of course, Snape's side of it all. He had no clue Ron had even been present for the event. He told Malfoy about how Hermione and Harry had actually freed Sirius, who was Harry's Godfather. 'I knew Wormtail wasn't dead.' Malfoy said finally, 'Father told me.'

They came into the Shrieking Shack, it seemed as though no one had been there for three years. Everything was exactly as it was. 'This place is disgusting.' Malfoy said, dusting himself off. Ron was surprised when Draco came toward him, hands outstretched. As though he had held back. Draco dusted Ron off at first but his hands lingered longer on Ron's shoulders. Draco looked into his eyes and Ron was starting to sweat. His breathing hitched as Draco was getting close to him again. He could feel Draco's warmth a sighed. He was starting feeling dizzy as excitement passed through him. 'I don't know why you do this...' Ron said helplessly, unable to bring himself to push Draco away.

'I am doing it because I can.' The Slytherin whispered.

'No. Malfoy.' He said, defiant. 'You could do anything you want with whoever you want. Yet, you want to do..._ this_ with_ me_.'

Ron couldn't believe his eloquence. What was it about Draco that brought this part of him to the surface?

Draco was struggling to come up with an answer. He pursed his lips, hair hanging loose. 'So?' Ron demanded. He wanted to move in closer, he wanted to lean in and touch his lips to Draco's. To feel his energy again. Ron couldn't bring himself to do it, he was still in denial about how he felt. Draco turned on his heel and headed for the stairs in silence. Ron followed after him.

They walked for fifteen minutes until they reached the Town of Hogsmeade. It was a nice town. It's cobblestone streets and side hanging signage gave it a quaint, historic look. After a short time they were entering the Three Broomsticks Inn. The warm, smokey pub maintained its friendly atmosphere. It was fairly unoccupied, save for a few wizards seated sporadically. Draco approached the bar with swagger. Madame Rosmerta had clearly been expecting him. 'Mr Malfoy, your things are all ready upstairs.' Her eyes fell upon Ron and she realized that they were together. Even she was surprised. 'Hello Ronald...' she said. 'Hi.' said Ron, emotionless.

'Thank you, Madame.' Draco said smoothly, dropping a heavy velvet satchel on the bar top. 'This should cover the expenses for the weekend.' She nodded and smiled. Rosemerta was a Business Witch. 'My things have arrived, you say?' Madame nodded, pouring two shots of Red Current Rum. There was a habitual manner to her motions and their conversation. A treatment usually only regulars received. 'They are in Suite Number Five.' Draco swallowed the shot expertly. 'Thank you, Madame.' Ron drank his quickly, feeling it burn all the way down. He had no style. Draco looked at him amused, taking a seat. 'Can't shoot rum, Weasel?' he asked tauntingly. 'I shoot rum fine.' Ron snapped.

Ron heard a familiar voice behind him. 'Ron? What are you doing here?' He turned to see his brothers sitting down the bar. Fred and George. Their eyes were popping out in shock that was returned by Ron. His brothers looked good. They had opened a store of their own, Weasley's Wizard Wheezeys. His brothers were wearing nice navy robes of their own. Perhaps not _as_ nice as Draco's but Ron was surprised at them. They hadn't even finished out school at Hogwart's. 'You... are lookin' good!' the Twins roared.

'Didn't know you were such a preppy bastard!' George laughed, ruffling Ron's hair.

'You look like a spoiled Slytherin.' Fred finished, echoing his twin's laugh. Ron rolled his eyes, 'Ha! Speak for yourselves!'

Draco slid a butterbeer Ron's way and he nodded in thanks. His brothers assumed the seats beside them, finally addressing Draco. 'Hello Malfoy,' Fred said, downing his own drink with a grin. 'See? Even you're not immune to the Gryffindor charm and chivalry.' George said, waving a hand in Draco's direction. Draco only smirked and replied suavely, 'More like Weasel, here, is giving in to my good looks.'

Ron couldn't believe how friendly his brothers were behaving toward Malfoy. How little they cared he and Malfoy were in different houses. That he was not with Harry. Ron sighed in relief. The Twins saw everything as a big joke. Draco's presence was probably nothing more than hilarious to them. Ron actually smiled and allowed himself to cautiously relax. They joked there with Fred and George for a while. They drank and exchanged stories. Ron asked them how business was going and he learned that Fred and George were doing fantastically. The store was a hit and they were actually in Hogsmeade making a personal delivery to Honeydukes. He found himself having a good time.

'Speaking of which, we best be back to the lab.' George said, standing. He sounded as if he had an actual career. 'Got a deadline to fill for next week.' Fred beamed beside him as he chugged the remainder of his Butterbeer. 'Gotta invent two new flavors of Weasley's Wheezeys Exploding Firework Candy Gum Chews.' Fred said, finishing George's sentence as his twin brothers so often did. 'Brilliant!' Ron smiled, 'Good luck with it!'

'See you at Christmas!' The twins waved from the door.

'Come on,' Draco said, dropping several sickles on the bar. 'The other students will be showing up at any time.' They left and headed down the street. Hogsmeade was starting to come alive. It was sunny and warm and after five o' clock. Everyone in the town seemed to be heading to the Three Broomsticks and Malfoy seemed to have expected this rush. Like he was used to the rhythm of the little town. Ron wondered how long he'd been doing this. Draco seemed to prefer his privacy. To keep away from crowds. Strange for someone so vain. Surprises around every turn. Perhaps it was an elitist thing?

The Hog's Head was almost completely empty. Save for the barkeeper, Aberforth and one other cloaked wizard. 'Ah! Mr Malfoy!' he said with a toothy grin. 'I've been expecting you.' He then, in somewhat the same fashion as Madame Rosemerta had earlier, set two huge glasses of rum on the bar. The drinks were much bigger here. So this is why Malfoy came over to the Hog's Head until midnight. 'Thank you, Aberforth.' Malfoy swallowed the glass in a few gulps and with expert ease. Ron was experiencing deja vu. Or maybe it was the alcohol. Ron swallowed the rum and this time, had no problem. He was feeling a little drunk already. Aberforth didn't pry. He returned his attention back to the other occupant and left Ron and Malfoy to swig rum that magically refilled itself.

For a while Ron didn't have anything to say. He couldn't believe the turn his life had taken in the last two days and wondered if it was all a crazy dream. 'Never had anyone like you Weasel,' Draco said, suddenly. Seemingly unable to erase all the sarcasm from his voice. 'Stick around so long.'

Ron felt a little sorry for him and nodded. 'Yeah. Never quite... had anyone like you.'

Ron felt awkward out with Malfoy. No one had ever splurged on him like this. Ron wondered how many others within the approval of his father Malfoy had splurged on, trying to ensure their continuous company. It was getting harder and harder to walk away.

Ron let his rum sit for a while. He needed to take a break. He was starting to feel sick. Draco emptied his glass for him and enchanted water into it. Damn, he could drink like a fish! 'Drink that for a while.' he told Ron, who decided to take his advice. As Ron drank the water his nausea subsided.

'I do it because I want to, yunno...' Draco said. Ron looked over at him, surprised. Draco's face flushed pink again. Void of the usual scowl, his handsome features displayed anxiety. Ron felt a shiver rack his body. He did not want to, but he felt attraction. The magnetism called his attention through the haze. It even sobered him slightly. Something in the sincerity of his voice made Ron melt. 'That's why I let you.' He said, surprising himself yet again. Draco smirked and swallowed more rum. Ron gulped down the water and took out his wand. He ensured it was straight and pointed. The glass rapidly refilled with the vicious liquid.

_It's going to be a long night._


	3. One Crazy Tea Party

A/N: Hello everyone! I just want to thank you all for the support over the last week or so. I also hope you all like the nod to Half Blood Prince with the Elixir. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: These characters were created and are owned by JK Rowling.

* * *

Ron was in a daze. He sighed at his refilled glass of rum: the enemy. He was already wasted. Staring down at the bar, he tried to ignore the spinning in the background. It was hard keeping up with Malfoy.

He dared a sideways glance and wished he hadn't. Draco was completely relaxed, leaning forward on the bar. His eyes were unfocused, staring innocently off into space. It was hard to believe he was sitting with the same bloke. The same Malfoy who had been such a pure ass hat for the last six years. The attraction he felt sent chills up his spine and Ron retreated to the comfort of his rum. Why all of this now? Draco hadn't realized Ron was watching him and his face was absent of that sneer Ron had hated for so many years. He couldn't help but surrender to the warmth that rushed over him. Malfoy was perfect. Bloody Slytherin.

Ron felt the phantom yearning return and he wanted to reach out. He thought about back at the Shrieking Shack, and wished they had the privacy of that house again. _Fuck, this is madness._ He thought at himself.

Ron downed another shot.

'So, having a good time, Weasel?' Draco smirked in amusement. Ron's drunkenness had to be obvious as he swayed back and forth on the bar stool. He nodded and found himself smiling stupidly, 'Somethin' like that.' It's hard not to enjoy yourself when you're that drunk. Draco swallowed his rum and when the glass refilled, he downed it again. Ron watched him in disbelief. Malfoy wasn't any bigger than he was. His extremeties had to be numb by now.

'Have you ever spent the weekend away from the school?' he asked silkily, eyes narrowed, long elegant fingertips tracing the edge of the glass.

Going to Hogsmeade with Harry and Hermione and going with Draco were two separate tales. With Harry and Hermione, they never stayed all weekend. They never got very drunk. Catching only a light buzz, they'd nurse on Butterbeers until the time came to go back to Hogwart's. They never planned a weekend away, rented rooms and got roaring drunk, as he was now. Only the Twins had gotten him this wasted.

Ron shook his head gently, as not to induce spinning, 'I didn't know it was permitted.' Draco snickered, clearly amused by his concern for rules. 'Money talks, Weasley.' Ron felt his face burning. Little bastard. Buying his way through life. Ron feared money wouldn't be enough with Mr Malfoy in Azkaban. Then again, Draco still had his mother and Snape to fall back on. Trying to ignore Malfoy's piercing gaze and menacing grey eyes, he attempted swallowing the rum faster, so maybe he wouldn't taste it. He failed, choking on it and dribbling some down the side of his face. God, the stuff was strong. Malfoy gave him a hard whack on the back. 'Don't make a fool of yourself, Weasel.' He then downed another shot, making it look easy.

Ron couldn't believe the way Malfoy was drinking. Straight shot after shot. Ron quit trying to keep up with him. After loosing count of just how many shots Draco had taken, Ron feared blood poisoning was a very real possibility. Something that would have been previously desirable. Go figure. 'Woah, Draco, You're going to be sick!'

Malfoy set his glass down on the table silently and turned in his seat to face Ron. Head tilted and his face flushed. Not near as hammed as Ron, but his glassy eyes gave him away. He was definitely intoxicated. Wow. It takes a lot of alcohol to ease the pain of a Slytherin.

'I like it when you say my name.' he said quietly. Ron stare back at him and exhaled silently. He knew the feeling. Knowing Draco felt the same made his blood rush. Ron cast a quick glance around the room to make sure no one heard. Aberforth continued to tell whoppers to the hooded man, gesturing wildly with his arms. No one was paying attention. 'Say my name.' he blurted out. That was the alcohol talking. Draco smiled a devilish grin. His immaculacy made Ron stir in his seat. 'You wish, Weasley.' he said into his glass, before swallowing it's contents once more. Ron hated himself. He had just asked Draco Malfoy to say his name.

Rum. More rum.

This time Ron opened his throat and let the fluid drop straight into his stomach. He set the glass down with satisfaction. 'You're getting better at this... Ron' Draco said, amused. Ron 'mmf'ed at the sound of his name as he recovered from the burn.

'So how is it being a Keeper?' he asked casually. Ron was surprised Malfoy held interest in such mundane conversation. Then he remembered; this was the Seeker of the Slytherin House Team for the last four years. He eyed Malfoy up carefully, once again seeing him as a worthy equal. His lean build definitely made him an ideal Seeker. He'd never really observed Malfoy's skills before. Harry was always the one everyone had their eyes on. No wonder Slytherin always played dirty. Ron swallowed another shot of rum and the thought of Harry passed.

'It's what I'm used to,' he sighed. Ron explained that he had been stuck with the position in the garden year after year. He was the youngest of five boys and was always out numbered by his brothers; who claimed the Chaser positions in their bludgerless games of Quidditch. 'Sticking me in the Keeper position gave my brothers a good excuse to wail objects at me constantly.' Ron said, laughing now. 'I had to get good at it. For my own safety.'

'I always thought Potter let you on the team out of pity.' Malfoy said, bemused. 'Actually, it was the only position he felt right putting me in.' Ron confessed, swirling the rum around in the glass. He didn't have the energy to retort to that last remark. 'So what team do you root for?' Draco asked sarcastically. Ron was so drunk the spinning in the glass made him dizzy and he had to brace himself on the bar. 'Chudley Cannons.' Draco bellowed with laughter. He laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. Thank god Malfoy was an ass, keeping him awake and on his toes. 'Laugh all you want.' he grumbled angrily, 'They made it all the way to the finals, last year.'

Ron and Malfoy had been drinking in the Hog's Head for a few hours when they were approached by two menacing figures. They were clothed in darkly toned robes. Dark reds, emeralds and navy's. One was considerably taller than the other, who was rather short and fat. They were adorned in silver jewelry and their hoods were dawn. Ron couldn't see much of their faces. What he could make out was wrinkled, sallow skin. Screwed up into what Ron perceived as some sort of... distress. 'Our deepest condolences regarding the conviction of your father, Malfoy.' The fat one said in a disgusting, gritty voice. Ron shuddered. 'Thank you, Mr. Goyle.' Draco said tonelessly. They eyed Ron up at first with confusion, then with a strange realization and grinned. They probably thought Draco was turning Ron to the dark side. He shifted uncomfortably, questioning his judgement in coming here at all.

'Do enjoy your little vacation from Hogwart's.' The taller one, dressed in emerald said. His voice was slimy. 'I will, thank you for your consideration.' Draco said coldly. Ron thought it was safe to bet that the tall man in the dark red and navy was Crabbe's father. They glided away, and sat down. Practically out of sight in the far corner of the bar. Ron thought he saw one wave their wand and cast a anti-eaves dropping charm. Drunk, Ron couldn't tell anything anymore. Down was up for all he knew.

Malfoy stood from his seat. He was sneering again, now. He seemed determined escape the Hog's as quickly as possible. He dropped somewhere around five galleons on the table. 'Thank you Aberforth, as always.' Draco said, straightening his robes out and dusting them off as he so often did. Ron stood up quickly, but kept his hold on the bar for a moment or two, making sure he was steady. 'Come on,' Draco sighed impatiently, 'You could use some fresh air.'

Walking outside in the night, Malfoy didn't feign his sobriety as well as he had in the Hog's Head. They were both stumbling in the dark, deeper into the town of Hogsmeade. They headed in the opposite direction of the Three Broomsticks. Ron wondered how in the hell they were going to get away with all of this. 'Draco I think we're going the wrong way.' He was so drunk he didn't care, but he pointed it out anyway. They continued down a dark alley lit only by a few floating lanterns. There were empty cargo boxes all around and he could hear cat's hissing somewhere in the distance. His heart was pounding, adrenaline sobering him up a little.

This was surely where Malfoy planned to kill him.

They came to a door knob sticking out of the alley wall. Ron blinked in confusion. It must be a hidden door. Sure enough Draco took out his wand and tapped it twice rapidly. The knob began to fizzle with firey sparks. Slowly, as if someone had lit a line of gun powder, the door outlined itself and burned right through the wall. Draco opened the door and they slipped inside.

The only light the tiny square room had to offer were two tiny candelabras sticking out of the back wall. Four old wizards sat around a poker table, littered with tea cups of all colors and sizes. All sat upon a matching saucer. Each of the old wizards held a hand of cards and were all dressed in silk robes of golds and silvers. They were heavily decorated in diamond rings (one on every finger) and extravagant chains with huge jewels dangled around their necks. They each held the end of a long narrow hose with golden tips between their fingers. They sucked on them ravishingly and exhaled multi-colored smoke. Ron thought he was seeing quadruple. They all looked exactly alike. _How drunk am I_? Ron thought.

'Aaah. Mr. Malfoy Jr...' One of them said, smoke billowing out of his mouth with every word. He had a very strange accent. Some kind of middle eastern. 'We were wondering when you were going to show up.' Ron shifted uncomfortably. _Who are these people?_

'Our deepest apologies, Malfoy, on your father's... conviction.' One said, laying his hand of cards face down to gesture with his heavily adorned arm. Ron thought he saw the wizard next to him try to peek at the hand as it went down. 'Thank you. I'm afraid I am only dropping in, tonight.' Draco said shortly. Merlin's ghost, he had weird friends.

'The usual, then?' One said, tapping a small, royal purple lockbox with his crooked wand. It sprung open. 'That'll do me for now.' Draco replied smoothly, tossing another velvet satchel of money on the poker table.

The old wizard handed him two vials of sunshine yellow liquid. Ron ogled it, intrigued. 'Thank you.' Draco said, turning to the door, 'I may be by tomorrow night. Who knows?' As he and Malfoy left, Ron caught a glimpse of the old wizards still sitting at the poker table. They seemed undisturbed by the sudden coming and going. The door shut and as quickly as it had appeared it vanished. Searing itself shut and becoming, once more, just a doorknob sticking out of the wall. _One crazy tea party_, Ron thought to himself.

'Who the hell were those guys?' Ron demanded as the headed even further down the Alley, through which Ron could see another part of the Black Lake at the end. 'Friends of father.' Draco said darkly and the alley finally came to its end. They were standing in the field outside Hogsmeade, where the Lake ran off into a small river.

Draco retrieved his wand from his sleeve. Ron was surprised when Draco was able to transfigure two huge rocks into fluffy green cushions. Ron was sure Draco hadn't taken any notes at all during that class. He was obviously used to fending for himself and Hogwart's probably bored him to death. The only one he knew that could cast such effective spells at their level was Hermione. And she constantly took notes. He sat down and invited Ron to sit next to him by gesturing to the empty spot. 'We don't have all night, Weasley.'

Malfoy unstopped the vials and handed one to Ron who positioned himself cross-legged on the cushion. Draco swallowed his in one gulp. Ron looked down at the shimmery yellow fluid tentatively. 'It's not going to kill you.' Draco said, gazing up at the stars. Ron swallowed fast and grimaced. It had quite a leafy flavor.

'What is this stuff?' Probably something he was better off asking first.

Ron felt a surge of exaggerated happiness rush over him. Suddenly he could see the moon very clearly and the colors of the night were vivid. He looked at Draco surprised. He no longer felt sick from the alcohol. All he wanted to do is laugh. 'What is this stuff!?' He asked again, a little more enthusiastically. Draco was also wearing an unusually stupid grin. It looked good on him. He rested his elbows on his knees, 'Elixir to Induce Euphoria.'

Ron burst out laughing. Now Malfoy was slipping him Euphoria potions. Dammit, he couldn't help laughing! This whole thing was so ridiculous! He was wasted and could do nothing but laugh. 'Malfoy, you are a crazy son of a bitch!' He gasped. Malfoy was laughing now too. Though his eyes were clear of the scowl, they still possessed that yearning Ron was getting to know all to well. Even through the potion.

'I can't believe you actually went along with all of this, Weasley.' Draco jabbed at him, comically. Ron felt warm, from all the booze and laughing and undid the top two buttons of his robes. He caught Malfoy watching him, keen eyes narrowed and still wearing a stupid smile. Ron felt himself flush. 'Yeah to be honest, I can't believe it either.' They stared off into the night ridiculously happy. 'I still donno why.' Ron said, suddenly amused by it all. The snogging, the robes. Harry's hilariously pissed face. It was all over basically nothing, right? But here he was in a place he never thought he would be. It was definitely the potion.

Draco was smiling, too. He, however, was still so cool and reserved. His grey eyes, no matter how glazed, possessed an unyeilding awareness. 'I never thought you'd even go to class with me.' Malfoy said with a grin. Ron laughed in amazement, Malfoy's grin was gorgeous. 'Me either!' It was hilarious. He laughed there about it for ten minutes, until his side's hurt. When he could finally breathe he asked, 'Why? Why did you ask me Malfoy?' Everything was so funny. _So this is what it's like to be Fred and George._ He snorted and laughed at himself. Unable to control it. 'Father's got his ass thrown in Azkaban!' Malfoy said gesturing with his left had, 'I can do the things I always wanted to do. And he can't stop me. The ass.'

Ron chuckled, 'Things you always wanted to do?' Malfoy shook his head, 'Nevermind.' Ron's laughter subsided. Draco had stopped laughing too. The potions effects had suddenly worn off and it wasn't funny anymore. Ron was sickeningly sober. What did Draco mean? The things he always wanted to do? He always did what he wanted to do! If Ron had learned nothing else in the past few days, he'd learned that. Malfoy always got what he wanted! 'Always wanted to do?' Ron repeated and felt his heart pounding. Malfoy bit his lip and furrowed his brows. 'What he hell do you mean?' Malfoy's only response was a glare. He then climbed to his feet, lacking his usual grace, and tried to stagger back toward the Alley.

'Draco!' Ron bellowed. He wanted to hunt Malfoy down, but found himself having trouble standing up. 'For fuck's sake,' he cursed, using a huge boulder to pull himself to his feet. Draco hadn't gotten far. He was going in the wrong direction, anyway. Muttering nonsense to himself. 'Fucking father,' Ron heard Malfoy hiss in the distance. 'Damn... Legilimency... never any time to think.' What the _hell _was he going on about?!

Ron felt his body heating up again. _So this is where it get's crazy again, is it?_ Ron thought at himself, _Serves you right_. He should never have come here with Malfoy. He took baby steps away from the boulder, testing his balance.

'Draco, listen, you bastard!' Malfoy stopped and turned arround, leering at Ron expectantly. 'I..' he began, starting to feel dizzy. His drunk was returning with full force now that he was standing up. 'I want you to tell me what the hell you're talking about.' Ron said, slurring his words a little. 'You do whatever you want all the time!' he ground out.

Malfoy had everything in the world. All the money he wanted. Malfoy's limits knew no bounds. Malfoy was glaring at him. He seemed as though he wanted to speak but something held him back. A Ron held Malfoy's gaze, his features shifted. Draco's eyes softened and his pink lips breathed a sigh as he straightened himself. He gazed longingly at Ron who bit his lip. Overcome with his new found affection, he recognized Draco's internal struggle and had no other intention than to cease it. 'Come here...' he whispered.

Draco immediately headed in Ron's direction. He was still flushed from the alcohol and his lips were plump and bitten. His platinum hair was in disarray. Fuck he was beautiful. Ron stood there, staring at him, mind reeling. He watched Malfoy moving toward him and Ron anticipated Draco's touch now as though his life depended on it. He thought of the other night by the lake. He remembered Malfoy's hands on his sides and how it felt when their tongue's entwined. It all came rushing back to him. Ron felt his cock harden in anticipation under his robes. He felt the hunger over take him and as it did he lunged for Draco, who was less than one stride away. His mouth watering.

Draco didn't flinch away. He merely stopped and watched cooly. Panting, his gaze was unwavering and expectant. 'Oh god,' Ron sighed as they were so close, he could practically taste it. He felt the heat radiating from Draco's body and felt it engulf him. Ron wanted him then. He could only breathe shakily as he slipped his hand between Malfoy's robes. His fingertips tingling as he found hot flesh. Ron gasped, experiencing a rush of excitement. He felt the goosebumps rise. He hated himself for this.

Ron leaned in, unable to stop it. As if he were watching from outside his body. He felt his lips brush across the others. Draco inhaled sharply and braced himself on Ron. He felt the fingers of Malfoy's left hand twisting in his hair and he moaned softly into his mouth. Ron was now physically unable to push him off. Even if he came to his senses. He was too weak... too drunk. Malfoy and his damn tricks... He felt Draco's tongue on his lower lip, desperate and demanding. Ron responded with his immediately and as they touched he moaned again. The alcohol made everything feel so intense. Like a wet dream. He sighed as Draco embraced him.

Ron experienced the heat of Draco's body, completely surrendering himself to the ecstasy with no restraint. Waves of pleasure shooting straight to his cock. They both stared, unblinking, into each other's eyes. Draco looked smug, triumphant. Like a satisfied spoiled child after so long being denied what he wanted. Ron felt Draco's silky tongue against his own and was overcome with bliss. _Oh god,_ Ron thought to himself. He could ignore it no longer. He could not deny how he felt.

Ron groaned in anticipation, mustering up some courage. He wanted more. He exhaled and bit Draco's lower lip gently. Malfoy groaned in shock, 'Ahhh.' Getting a taste of Draco's lip sucked the air out of his lungs. He felt Malfoy's cock grind directly against his own, somewhere under their robes. The accidental, natural action made them both moan in surprise and grind against one another.

Draco broke away this time. 'Damn it, Weasley,' he hissed, frustrated. He looked around behind him, as if to make sure they hadn't been seen. Ron looked around as well, he didn't want to jeopardize their reputation, either. Fuck, listen to him. He really was becoming too much like a Slytherin. Still, he didn't want anyone from Gryffindor to see what just happened. Draco seemed relieved now that he was sure the coast was clear and stole another kiss from Ron's lips. 'It's late... Let's get back to the Three Broomsticks.' Ron swallowed hard, and nodded, wondering if their room had separate beds...


	4. Half Way

A/N: This was a fun chapter to write, so lets get to it! Thank you to everyone whose followed and favorited so far! Stay awesome!

Disclaimer; Don't sue me. This is a fan created work.

* * *

Suite Number Five contained only one bed, Ron stood only feet from it now. It was a nice room, but to call it a Suite was an overstatement. It wasn't unlike the dorms at Hogwarts. The bed had black hangings and a matching comforter. There was a small leather couch and a table to the left the by the only window. It had a familiar feeling that was not all together objectionable. Ron felt optimistic as he eyed a fireplace that looked promising. He was ready to pass out beside it, exhausted.

He was about to offer to take the floor when he heard the click of the lock. It resounded through out the entire Suite and was followed by a deadly silence. The realization crept over him. Ron was at Malfoy's mercy. He could already feel Dracos stare on the back of his neck. When he turned around he found himself trapped within the confines of the room. Draco was coming toward him, eyes blazing.

_Oh my god_, he thought, backing up. It suddenly seemed as though Draco towered over him. 'What are you doing?' he asked in panic. Ron was afraid; Draco looked hungry. His response to this distress was an amused expression. 'You can't back out on me now, Weasel.' He whispered. Ron continued to back away, but Draco was advancing on him too quickly. He cupped Ron's waist with his left hand and pushed him effortlessly backwards with his right. Ron groaned as he felt the weight of Dracos body cover his own.

With Draco on top of him, Ron felt completely enveloped in his energy. He was flattened to the bed and Draco was radiating heat. His right leg was positioned between both of Rons. Somewhere within the folds of their robes, he was very aware of Dracos rock hard member. Ron felt his own cock jump in delight at the contact. He gasped, choking slightly on his own air as he did. He stared at the others perfect face. Not a scowl, but a smirk.

Draco leaned down and Ron felt sparks as their lips slowly touched. The kiss set off fireworks within him. Ron accepted the electricity he felt. Welcomed it. Draco's lips were hesitant this time, eyes remaining open to peer intently into Ron's. As if allowing him one final opportunity to refuse.

Which he did not.

Instead, Ron returned the gaze and felt himself captured by Draco's mercury depths. They bore into him. Into his fucking soul. He heard his heart thundering in his ears. Draco broke the kiss. His smirk had fallen and was replaced with a tender gaze. 'Ron...' he whispered. Ron could only moan at the sound of his name. The sound sent shivers down his spine and through the rest of him. Goosebumps rose on his skin. His cock jerked between them. Malfoy snickered, taking pleasure in the raw power he possessed when he had uttered Ron's name in his ear. 'I want you.' Malfoy said tenderly, kissing him down his neck.

Ron felt his head spinning. 'Oh...' he moaned, feeling Malfoy's mouth on the nape of his neck. He was sucking the skin lovingly, seeming to savor the taste. His breath was warm. 'I'll do whatever you want.' Ron confessed huskily to the darkness. He watched as Malfoy's nimble fingers worked quickly, unfastening the buttons on his robes. Draco pressed his lips to Ron's, who shivered as his flesh was exposed. Draco gazed down at him for a while. There was a devotion within his eyes Ron could never deny. It seemed so pure.

By now, he was laying in pieces on the bed. As Draco leaned down, Ron felt his hot breath across his chest and shivered. He watched as a pink tongue circled his nipple. It made him squirm. The action had caught him off guard, but it was deadly. Draco's tongue was so soft and warm, licking in slow circles. 'Draco...' he hissed. Malfoy's eyes flickered up to lock on to his.

Draco became eye level with him in one smooth motion. Placing soft, lazy kisses along his jaw bone. 'I love the way you say my name.' His voice was liquid chocolate, drizzled over Ron by Draco's lips and tongue. He watched helplessly as Draco moved south and was opening his pants. He felt Malfoy's lips, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach. Ron felt his flesh twinge in every spot a kiss was placed. 'Say it again,' Draco whispered, pulling Ron's boxers down slowly. It was an order. 'D- Draco!' he moaned out obediently. What else could he do? He knew he was completely exposed, now, Ron cold feel the cold air. Then he felt Malfoy's hand grasp his throbbing member.

'Ooh fuck...' Ron moaned, looking down. He could see Malfoy's hand wrapped around his cock. He couldn't believe someone was touching him like this. That the person touching him was Malfoy. It was so wrong... _So..._

'So good.' Draco sighed out for him. 'You're big.' He said amused, stroking Ron slowly and tightening his grip. Waves of pleasure surged through him with Draco's every stroke. Draco lay a hand on Ron's hip which bucked up the moment contact had been made. Everything Draco did jolted him. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself fumbling with the buttons of Malfoy's robes. Draco let out a breathy chuckle and lay down on his back beside Ron, as if he were offering himself to a God. He let his head fall sideways and looked up with eyes glossy and wanting, 'Go for it.' He said, as if daring Ron as he had by the lake.

Ron couldn't help but surrender to his desires and kiss Malfoy. He accepted the invitation by offering swift, open-mouthed kisses as he got up on his hands and knees. He felt Draco's hand on his shoulders, slipping off his robe. Ron thought he heard it land with a thump around his ankles. He was in only his open jeans, now. Malfoy's eyes devoured him. 'Ron...' he pleaded. He wasted no time obeying, leaning down to kiss along Malfoy's neck. Ron inhaled through his mouth and swore he could taste Draco in the air.

He sucked the soft flesh between his lips and found immediately that he could not get enough. It wasn't even the type of thing he could get enough of. Even if he tried. Oh yes, he wanted to taste Malfoy all over. He now admitted it openly. He wanted as much flesh as he could get into his mouth. Ron was enamored by the taste and the feel of Draco's skin against his tongue. He_ liked_ doing this. Ron felt animalistic urges overtake him. He felt himself lose control.

Ron heard a foreign, gutteral growl escape himself as he hastily tore open the buttons of Malfoy's robes. Some even popped off, clicking on the floor in the distance. Malfoy's mouth was hanging open, surprised by Ron's sudden surge of desperation. He even tried to escape, sliding backward away from him. Ron exposed him anyway. All of the pent-up emotions he had held within himself were finally flowing forth.

Draco's body was gorgeous from the angle he was now at. His skin was porcelain and flawless, not a freckle. His body was defined, tight muscles rippling beneath his skin. Ron began to breathe heavily, succumbing to the perfection. He kissed Draco's stomach and sucked the soft skin into his mouth. Draco was getting goosebumps, Ron could see them casting little shadows. Malfoy had become suddenly submissive, his jaw hanging slack as he watched. Ron looked into his eyes and saw an undying, desperate yearning. He felt himself smile.

'You want me.' Ron told him.

'Glad you picked up the signals.' Draco whispered sarcastically.

Ron silenced him with his tongue. God it was never so easy to shut Malfoy up before. Ron felt Draco shifting beneath him, his hands working. He looked down and watched as Malfoy unbuttoned his pants and quickly moved to the zipper. Draco seemed shameless as he pulled his thick length out of hiding, stroking it. Malfoy was bigger. Well, that explained the arrogance.

Ron saw the flesh and his mouth watered. He wanted to taste it. His brain useless and unable to complete thought processes, Ron acted purely on instinct. He abandoned the kiss and slipped down to where Draco's erect length was basically begging to be touched. He grabbed Draco's cock with his hand as he would've grabbed his own. It felt different. It's curve was different, its shape and it's width were different. It was just different. Ron marveled at it. The sight of it alone aroused him.

Ron held it firmly in his hand. Gods, it was hard. Draco was observing him, keen eyes mapping his every motion. Somehow, Ron instinctively knew what he wanted to do. Without hesitation, he extended his tongue and slowly drew it up the length of Draco's cock. He moaned, one hand gripping Ron's shoulder.

Draco's moan sent energy radiating through him. With a deep, shaky breath, he took the tip into his mouth. It felt so smooth between his lips he 'Mmm'-ed slightly. He flicked his tongue across the tip within his mouth. When he did, he saw Draco wince. So he repeated the action and Draco responded again. Soon, Ron was sucking him off ravishingly, guided by Draco's responses. Vocal or otherwise. He swirled his tongue around the head to taste it and it's spongy texture. It was all the flesh he could fit in his mouth and more. He sucked harder, flicking his tongue along the shaft. Ron tasted more on his tongue and then began sucking again. 'Ron - aaah!' Draco moaned, hips bucking up. His hand moved from Rons shoulder to grab a handful of red hair with his left hand, bracing himself with his right.

Ron exhaled in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had a dick in his mouth and that it tasted so smooth and delicious. He allowed Draco's full length to slide in and out of his mouth languidly. Within seconds he felt Dracos cock stiffen and twitch against his tongue. Draco shifted, tugging Ron's hair gently. 'Stop!' he cried, but Ron didn't stop. He sighed in delight, going now for Draco's balls. He sucked one into his mouth, tasting it with his tongue, jacking Malfoy off slowly at the same time. He didn't want to let go of one inch. 'Ron, _stop_!' Malfoy commanded.

Ron experienced coming back into reality. He felt himself regain control again. His mind slipped back and he stopped, looking up fearfully._ Oh god what have I done_? he thought,_ Was it not supposed to go that far?_ His mind was racing. 'I-' Draco began, barely whispering. '-I almost came.' Ron breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing on top of him. 'I'm sorry.' he whispered apologetically. Malfoy chuckled through his gasping breaths and brushed some hair off Ron's neck. 'No..' Draco whispered, kissing his temple, 'It's just too soon.' Ron fell still, wondering what he was holding back for.

It wasn't long before Malfoy declared the recess over. Draco slipped his arm around the small of Ron's back and turned him over, resuming his previous position straddling him. Draco gazed intently at Ron before kissing along his cheek and travelling toward Ron's ear. 'Why did you do that?' he whispered. Ron blinked. He had no answer. He shrugged and opened his mouth to speak, but he had nothing. 'I don't know.' he said finally. Draco wasn't satisfied, he could see it. Ron was rapidly learning his body language. 'I wanted to taste you?' he offered after a moment's thought. Malfoy narrowed his eyes, as if trying to will him into a further confession. Ron enjoyed the revenge he had come upon so innocently.

Draco's expression wavered, he was gazing at Ron with an affection he had never seen aimed toward anyone. Seeing the expression on Draco's alluring face was as good as anyone's poison. It was kind of like how Harry looked at Ginny. It was like the stupid face Hermione wore as she so relentlessly wrote and wrote and wrote until her fingers bled. But it contained something else. It contained something more. A devotion that had been previously alien to Ron.

This was getting complicated.

He had no more time to think. Draco had moved. He now hovered over his cock, looking at it with tenacity. Ron gasped and tried to make use of himself. His hands went to Malfoy's shoulders. His fingers found the hem of his robes and Ron slid them down gently as Draco had done for him earlier. He savored the feeling of Draco's skin all the way down his arms. He needed a moment to appreciate Draco. His skin was so pale, it seemed to glow in the darkness. His hair definitely did. Ron watched in a daze as Draco took his cock into his hand again, this time to hold it steady while he traced his tongue around the head of his dick. Ron couldn't believe how warm and silky it felt. He moaned loudly, his hips jerked up. 'Draco!' He moaned, and Malfoy rewarded him by taking his cock into his mouth a little more, sucking it as Ron had sucked his before. Ron could've swore if Malfoy didn't have his mouth full of Ron, he'd be smirking.

Ron could feel Draco's tongue moving around slowly in his mouth. It felt so good, it sent Ron into a fit of pleasure. 'Stop!' he pleaded. Now he knew what Malfoy had meant when he'd said, "Too soon."

Draco stopped and he choked back a gasp, leaving Ron trying to keep from coming anyway. 'So soon.' Draco said slyly. Even his breath on Ron's cock felt good. 'It's like you're a virgin.'

It was supposed to be poke at Ron but when he just lay breathing silently, Draco looked up, eyebrows raised. In a few fluid motions, he crawled up to loom over him, eyes demanding. 'Are you?'

Ron squirmed tentatively. 'Yeah. I've never had sex before.'

Draco's eyes were glimmering, 'Really?' he said, intrigued. 'Not at all...? Ever? In any way? With anyone?'

Ron shook his head, unable to peel his eyes away from Draco, whose stormy eyes were captivating, scanning him with anticipation. He looked hopeful. 'No.' Ron said meekly.

Draco's mouth was on his in an instant. He was biting on Ron's lip and he said though his teeth, 'I am going to fuck you.'

Ron's eyes fell on Malfoy, surveying his expression. He was serious. 'What?' he croaked, looking at Malfoy incredulously. Draco was pinning him down by the wrists and flicking his tongue on Ron's ear. 'How the hell are you going to fuck me?' Ron demanded through the incredible sensation. He was not able to help arching his back. Malfoy laughed in his ear and the heat of his breath made him quiver, 'You'll see.' he whispered.

Both of Draco's palms traveled down his sides until they reached the top of Ron's jeans, pulling them off. Ron's heart was pounding. He was afraid to do what he thought they might do. The only thing they could do.

'Draco... I don't know if I want to do this.' He whispered softly, in fear. He saw Malfoy's drop his pants to the floor and abandoning them there. His huge, throbbing cock aimed in Ron's direction. Draco's balls were tight. He quivered as he felt Draco's weight upon him once more. All that existed in that moment was Draco and his glorious body.

He felt Draco's lips kissing along his collarbone, which twinged as he went along it. Ron tilted his head back, hips elevating. He felt a hot, hard something grind all along his cock. It twitched against him with the simple motion. When he looked down he saw Draco's erection pressed firmly against his. The friction sent shockwaves down his cock and all through the rest of his body. 'Ahh my god!' he cried, letting his head fall back again. He wondered if Draco would feel as good inside of him as he did outside. _Fuck it._ Ron thought. _Just to hell with it all._

Draco leaned down to hover over Ron's face. He positioned his knees under Ron's thighs and he could feel the tip of Malfoy's dick grazing his opening. Malfoy was wet with pre-cum and when Ron felt the wetness against him, he gasped. The sensation surprised him. It felt good.

'Try to relax...' Draco whispered in his ear gingerly, grasping his hardness and rubbing in circles it against his tight ring on muscle. 'It's easier if you do.' Ron felt the wetness build. He sighed shakily and tried to let his body relax. To free himself of tension. Draco was kissing him softly and that was soothing him somehow. He could see Malfoy holding his dick and could feel the pressure as he began to enter.

Ron choked on the air as he felt himself open. He forced his muscles to remain limp as he felt Draco enter little at a time. When the head was all the way in, it started to hurt and Ron braced himself for the pain. Draco was looking into his eyes and stopped almost as soon as the discomfort began. Ron could feel his body twitching and jerking but Draco remained still. He released sigh of ecstasy and stole a kiss from Ron's lips. 'You're tight.'

He held position to allow Ron some time to adjust to being penetrated. Ron could feel Draco's pulse. He could feel Malfoy's erection twitch inside of him. The motion within him send his muscles into a spasm. It felt as though he was having an orgasm on the inside. Ron opened his mouth to moan but the sound was stolen by the rapture. His cock throbbed. Ron couldn't recall a time when it was harder than it was in that moment. 'I can feel you.' Draco whispered into his ear, 'Getting used to me.' He seized the opportunity and entered further until he was as deep as he could go. 'Oh my god.' Draco whispered.

Ron felt completely open, now. The pain subsided faster this time. He grabbed the back of Draco's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Draco smiled as he flicked his tongue into Ron's mouth. 'You ready?' he whispered. Ron's hand found the small of Draco's back and met the Slytherin's tongue with his own, 'Yes.' he barely whispered. Draco remained still, as though skeptical of Ron's answer. The pain that he had expected was non-existent, now. 'Fuck me.' Ron begged.

Malfoy sighed in pleasure as he slowly started moving in and out. Ron only had to surpress yelping in pain for the first few motions. The pain gave way to pleasure with every move. 'It's so good.' Ron told Malfoy this time. Draco nodded and their lips found each other. Ron felt him moving inside. In and out. 'Oh my god!' he groaned into Malfoy's mouth blissfully. Every time Draco moved it he felt waves of frenzy. Draco groaned into Ron's mouth before moving on to kiss his neck and jaw bone. He lingered in one place at a time. Ron felt Draco's hand grip his cock. Squeezing it and stoking with the rhythm. Being teased in both places forced Ron's back into an arch. He grabbed onto Draco and pulled him nearer to his body. 'Fuck... ahhh!' he squealed as Malfoy fucked him. 'Draco...' he moaned, 'You're going to make me...'

'I'm going to come.' Draco hissed into Ron's ear. Those words threw him over the edge. He felt Malfoy thrusting into him faster, grasping his cock. Within seconds, he came. Ron's whole body came, he felt it go through him. 'Draco fuck!' he groaned, feeling the wetness between them as his climax reached its peak. It seemed to go on forever. Ron, in the heat of the moment, bit down into Draco's fleshy neck. 'Ron!' he cried in response. He felt Draco's erection pulsing wildly inside he body. 'Oooh fuck! I'm coming!' He moaned, free hand grasping Ron's hair. Draco's voice rang out and Ron watched as he came. Mouth open and head thrown back.

The motions slowed until they eventually were still. They panted in unison for a long time in the dark. The fire long burned out and thank Merlin because it sure was hot in that room. Draco kissed his neck where it was in reach periodically as they collected themselves.

Ron stared at the ceiling and did not know how to feel. Should he feel guilty?

He looked down with only his eyes and saw Draco, in a heap on top of him. He was smiling. 'What?' Ron questioned. Malfoy shook his head. He was about to pull out but Ron embraced him, not willing to leave the moment behind. Malfoy chuckled. 'I'll fuck you again later.' Ron swallowed, there was no way he was letting go. 'I want to fuck you.' he said suddenly. Malfoy looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 'I'm still a virgin.' he pointed out with a hint of sadness.

Malfoy laughed, 'No, we had sex tonight.' Ron was insistent that Draco stay put, gripping him by the sides. He gave in and rested there on top of Ron for a little while.

'I still have never fucked anyone,' he protested. He felt Malfoy bite his neck gently and a little flicker of what was left of his orgasm spread through him and just as quickly faded away. 'Okay, you're a half virgin, Weasley.' He was laughing. 'Tomorrow, you can fuck me.'

It was a promise. Ron sighed in relief.


	5. Hey, Potter!

A/N: Hello! It has been a while! I have posted this chapter which has been in the working for a while.

I think I'm actually going to finish this one!

Disclaimer: As always, these characters are owned by JK Rowling and Co. This is a Fan created work.

* * *

When Ron finally awoke, sunlight was pouring into the room through the open window. He could feel the relieving breeze on his face and the light burned through his eyelids. He covered them with his hands and groaned. He had a massive headache. 'Oh my god.' he whispered to himself, images of the night before flashing through his mind. Ron recalled the entire scene and his stomach churned.

_Someone's fucked me_, he thought miserably, a merciless wave of guilt washing over him through his hang over. _Someone's fucked me and there's no way to take it back_. The more he thought about it, the more sick he felt. His morning erection twitched under the sheets as the images continued to bombard his brain. He was unable to stop his already hard cock from responding to the memories. The whole tantalizing experience had obviously been the product of Wizard drugs and Alcohol.

_I was drunk... that's all... _he told himself comfortingly. Ron lifted his head and extended an arm, expecting to find Draco in the space between himself and the wall, but found the sheets were cold and empty.

'Merlin, Ron, I thought the alcohol had actually killed you.' said Draco's voice from the couch beside him. Ron could smell the coffee now and he opened his eyes. He turned on his side to see Draco already dressed and showered. He was relaxing on the couch with the Daily Prophet, coffee mug sitting on the table. Ron was surprised to see Draco in muggle clothes. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with some expensive looking muggle sneakers. Ron had to rub his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming... or still drunk. 'What time is it?' he sighed out groggy, if Malfoy was anything like Harry, it had to be before noon.

'It's Five o'Clock in the evening.' Draco informed him, standing. He abandoned his coffee on the table to approach the bed. _Of course_, Ron thought, _Draco is nothing like Harry_. 'Oh.' he whispered, rolling on his back. He never had the opportunity to sleep in so late before. His mother wouldn't let him and Harry and Hermione always woke him the fuck up.

'Why didn't you wake me?' he asked, rubbing his eyes with his palms. 'What can I say, Weasel?' he felt the bed shift. Ron removed his hands from his eyes to see Draco sitting beside him. 'You look damn beautiful when you're sleeping.' he leaned over and placed his lips on Ron's.

Ron flinched back. This whole bizarre circus was moving too fast and he didn't know if he wanted it to go on. This was the reason he was feeling all of this shit. _**He**__ was the one who fucked me_. Ron thought accusingly.

Draco looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. Ron thought he could detect sadness in his eyes, but he turned away and looked at the ground. 'Right then.' He said flatly, scowl crossing his face. 'I suppose you regret last night?' His expression was blank as he pulled away and rested his elbows on his knees.

The disappointment in his face was more than Ron could bare. He sat up completely and found himself subconsciously sliding down the bed closer to Draco. _Maybe it's more than just sex for him..._ Ron thought to himself. It was a possibility that Draco had actual feelings for him. Ron was willing to entertain the idea. Before he knew it he found himself pressed against Malfoy's back, chin resting on his shoulder. Ron was frowning, but at himself. He felt responsible for Malfoy somehow. There was no way to take back what happened. There was no way to escape the things he was feeling for Draco. There was no way to refuse him. Even if he could Ron knew he would never be the same. The only thing worse than letting this happen, was for it never to happen again.

'I donno how I feel about it.' Ron heard himself say sincerely. After a few moments of silence Ron could see Malfoy trying to suppress a smirk. Damn Malfoy. Ron observed him for a while and was eventually able to forget the shock he had experienced when he woke up and warmth flooded his body in the way it usually did when he looked at Draco. The familiar want to fill himself with Draco and his wiles returned full swing and once again nothing Draco did could be wrong._ Ah, fuck it._ he told himself,_ It's too late, now._

'There's a shower in there,' Malfoy said suddenly, nodding to a door Ron hadn't noticed in the left corner of the room. 'Our stuff is in the towel closet.' Ron was relieved. He was dying for a shower, especially after last night.

Ron focused on Draco's face again, but this time, it was much more than observation. It was like Ron wanted to burn it into his memory for when he was absent. 'Malfoy.' he said, and Draco raised his eyebrows, 'What's going on here?' he asked with a chuckle. This got crazier every day. Draco lay back on the bed now, staring at the ceiling. 'Your guess is as good as mine, Weasel.' Ron watched Draco's expression and knew that he was still trying not to smile. It was as if he was forcing himself not to. Forcing himself to sneer. To maintain that constant look of cool indifference, but he was failing. Ron thought nothing of it to grin at him as he got up and crossed to room to the shower.

The steam was thick as he stood under the hot water, taking the time to sort out his thoughts. He was going to have to patch things up with his friends eventually. He didn't want to hold any hostility toward anyone anymore. He felt like he had no reason for hostility in the first place. He, Harry and Hermione had stuck together through everything and there was no point in cutting his ties with his friends. Perhaps it was the good shag he'd had that changed his perspective on things. Besides, they could be in their relationships, now. As much as they wanted! They all could, to hell with them! Ron was occupied enough. He recalled the image of Draco he had previously implanted in his brain and found himself smiling, feeling as if he had taken more Euphoria Elixir. He couldn't be mad at anyone! Besides, if they hadn't been so preoccupied, Ron wouldn't even be here, anyway. That was not a pleasant thought.

He dressed in his muggle clothes as well. Ron always wore muggle clothes on the weekends. They were simpler than robes, not to mention cheaper. Perhaps that was why he had been taken aback to see Malfoy in a t-shirt and jeans. Ron opened the closet and found his trunk sitting there next to Malfoy's. He frowned when he opened it and saw it was full with brand new (expensive looking) muggle clothes. He decided he was wearing grey. Ron checked the long mirror and found that these muggle clothes looked even better than his usual ones. Damn Malfoy.

When Ron left the bathroom, Draco was laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head, snoozing. His usual smirk had managed to crawl upon his face during this period unconsciousness. Ron chuckled. Now he knew why Draco hadn't woken him all day. He opened one eye lazily as Ron lay beside him, kissing his neck tenderly and without hesitation. He wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and held him close to his body. _This is awesome_, Ron thought.

Draco brushed some damp hair from Ron's forehead. He let go of his hardened façade for just a moment and looked deeply Ron's his eyes and said, 'I have never felt this way before.' Ron didn't know how to respond, but Draco's devout stare forced him to speak sincerely. He replied with, "Me either." Draco smiled openly this time. No sneer, not just a smirk, a full on toothy smile. Ron could only take in the glory of his handsome face and shift uncomfortably at it.

'We'd better get started, it's already six.' Ron blinked, at him as they sat up. 'Started on what?' he asked, confused. Draco was already slipping his runners back on, 'Drinking?' Ron groaned, face-palming. Draco snickered and stole a kiss from his lips. If it was going to end anything like last night did, Ron was willing to drink poison.

As he made his way to the door, he felt Draco grab his arm, pulling him back into an embrace. He leaned in, gazing at Ron intently. He knew what Malfoy was trying to tell him. They had to keep their cool from this point. They couldn't reach to each other outside as freely as they could in this room. He knew Draco wanted it to look like they were just friends. Ron wanted it to look that way too and so he nodded silently. He wished he had not wasted so much time beating himself up. Before they left into the hallway, Draco kissed him for a long time, tongue flicking into his mouth hungrily. Ron pushed him against the door and cradled Draco's face in his hands. He couldn't wait to come back to the room tonight.

They made their way down the hall and entered the pub of the Three Broomstick's Inn. The sunny bar was full of people. It was way past rush hour. 'We should get out of here.' Draco spat suddenly, gesturing toward the door. Ron looked around and saw the Gryffindors staring at them from the bar. The group was complete. Harry, Hermione, Neville and his sister and the others watched as they entered from the Inn quarters of the building. Ginny was staring holes through him, her eyes bulging to the size of sickles. _What the __**hell **__are you doing!? _She mouthed from across the room. Ron shrugged, and shook his head. He heard Malfoy again, 'For fuck's sake.' When he turned around, Harry was making a beeline toward them.

'What's going on!?' Harry demanded, red faced. He grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him a few feet away, glaring at Malfoy. 'Ron... you have to tell me. This is looking crazy.' he hissed under his breath, attempting to compose himself. Ron watched his futile attempts. If Harry was mad, he was mad. 'It's complicated.' Ron said honestly. Looking over at Draco, who was rolling his eyes. 'Look,' Ron said, 'You guys were... occupied. And Malfoy wasn't. Okay? That's all.' It was half true. Harry didn't look satisfied. He pulled Ron further away from the crowd so he could speak to him in a firmer tone, as if he were a child.

'Malfoy, Ron? You could've picked anyone to hang out with and you picked Malfoy?!' Ron yanked his arm out of Harry's grasp. 'Malfoy picked me! He just showed up the other day and...' Ron trailed off, mind flashing with images of the last two days events, 'He just wanted to hang out, okay!?' He spat out. Harry stood silently for a moment. It seemed as though something was ticking in his brain. '_Why_?' he asked in such bewilderment, it pricked at Ron's nerves, and he glared at him, '_Why_ not?'

Harry sighed, 'I didn't mean it like that.' Ron looked over to Draco, who had abandoned the spot where Ron left him and was over at the bar talking to Rosemerta. She was pouring him two shots. Ron thought the second one had been for him until Draco downed them both as fast as they had been set on the bar top. Ron shook his head, unable to stop himself from smiling stupidly. Harry looked at him incredulously, his features flushing crimson. He seemed recognize the intimacy of the moment and did not have the faintest idea how to respond.

'He's in Slytherin, Ron, and his father...' Harry leaned in, whispering, 'He's a Death Eater!' Ron groaned angrily and this time, he took Harry a little farther off from the crowd. 'Who cares if he is in Slytherin, Harry?!' Ron bit back, 'Slytherin is just a house at Hogwart's! It doesn't mean anything more than your personality traits on the outside!' Harry's eyes narrowed, peering at Ron, who had probably never said anything that made so much sense before. 'His Father is a Death Eater.' Harry said finally, in a last attempt to convince Ron to stay away from Malfoy.

It wasn't going to happen.

'No, Harry.' he hissed under his breath, 'His father is in Azkaban.' Harry stood silently for a moment, watching Malfoy. His expression had changed and he looked intrigued, maybe even disappointed. He knew what it was like in Azkaban. His own Godfather had spent thirteen years rotting there. 'Why wasn't it in the Prophet?' Harry asked suspiciously. Ron sighed, 'You really have to ask?' Harry caught on fast enough and he turned his gaze in Draco's direction.

'So... you're saying... he's trying to change?' Ron didn't know if Harry was going to buy it, but it seemed like the best way to go. Pulling on Harry's heartstrings, he said, 'Yeah! He's changed a lot.' Boy, that was an understatement. 'Draco's all right.' Harry looked at him, eyebrows raised. 'Draco?'

Ron bit his lip and looked at the floor. 'Just give Malfoy a chance...' Harry seemed defeated now, having exhausted all he had in the way that Draco was bad. He looked from Ron to Draco and sighed. 'All right,' he said. 'We'll... see how this works.'

Ron and Harry walked together toward the bar. Everyone was smiling when they saw Harry accompanying him, thinking the mess was over. They fell back in to shock and confusion, however, as Harry took his place by Ginny and Ron strode by, waving awkwardly. He watched their stunned faces as he passed them, but he wasn't concerned with them. Instead, Ron turned his attention to Malfoy just in time to see his expression change. Draco had been watching the whole time, awaiting the outcome of their conversation.

'So what did Pothead have to say?' The relief in his voice was evident, regardless of the jab at Harry. Ron rolled his eyes, swallowing the shot that Draco had waiting for him quickly. He didn't choke or slosh it this time.

He saw Draco's approving expression and he grinned internally. 'He asked me what we were doing together.' Malfoy leered at him, 'What did you tell him?' Ron raised a hand to get Rosemerta's attention, when she eyed him he said, 'Two butterbeers, please.' She nodded and suddenly, by magic, two butterbeers appeared in front of them. 'Crafty trick, Madame,' Malfoy called to her. Rosemerta waved a hand at him bashfully.

'I told him that they were busy and you weren't. And he said ok.' Draco quirked a brow, looking amused, 'You told the truth?' He looked over to the group of Gryffindors. Harry was talking quietly. At one point they all looked over toward Draco in unison. Ron assumed that was where Harry told them Mr Malfoy was in Azkaban. 'Good move, Weasel, I never would have thought of that.' Ron snorted into his Butterbeer.

At first the couples snogged publicly. Then they went off by themselves. He was on his fourth shot of Fire Whiskey when Harry approached him, he could see his sister frowning in the background. 'Don't you think you've had enough rum, Ron?' he asked, disapproving. After yesterday Ron was sure he could handle anything. 'Who asked you, Potty?' Draco sneered, downing another shot. He, of course was on shot number six or seven. Ron knew his sister and she would probably give Harry a lot of shit later if he didn't say anything.

Malfoy turned in his seat to scoff into another glass of Butterbeer. 'Harry, I got it.' Ron said firmly, the issue was not up for debate. Harry looked from Ron to Malfoy, shrugged and went back to where Ginny was waiting for him. 'What the hell is his problem!?' Malfoy asked distastefully, as if he could not believe the bastard's intrusion. 'He hasn't got one,' Ron assured him, 'My sister made him.' This seemed to make sense to Draco and he shrugged it off.

Ron was wasted again, but at least this time he hadn't tried keeping up with Draco. He was finding himself able to keep a level head. When the sun had long sunken behind the Earth, Harry approached them again. 'Ron, are you coming back to the castle?' Ron dared a glance at Malfoy who was glaring at Harry with the deepest hatred. 'Uhh... No.' Ron said. He was definitely staying with Malfoy. It was his turn tonight. Ron tried to ignore his stiffening member.

'I'm staying in a room here.' Ron thought that was vague enough. Harry stood looking at them for a long time before turning on his heel and heading for the door.

'Hey, Potter!' Malfoy called. Ron looked to his left, bewildered. When Harry wheeled around, his expression was hilarious. Shocked, confused, pissed off, awkward. Ron turned and stuck his knuckles in his mouth. It was all he could do to keep from laughing. What the hell was Malfoy doing, anyway? 'Why don't you stay and have a drink?' Malfoy turned to down a huge glass of Fire Whiskey in one gulp. After he'd downed it, he turned back to Harry, unaffected by the burn of the alcohol. 'If you think you can keep up.'

Ron shook his head, staring holes through the table, wearing a smile. Malfoy had a way of challenging each and every person he met. Ron loved it.

Harry stood frozen. His expression was frantic, eyes darting from Ron to Draco. 'Fine!' he said. He really meant, "Challenge Accepted". Harry turned and set off toward Ron's sister who was waiting for him. He seemed to loose much of his fire the closer he got to her imposing figure. Like a dog does when he thinks he's done something great, but finds himself in trouble.

Ron groaned, Ginny was looking back at him in alarm and disgust. Harry just showed her silently to the door. She was talking frantically at him, continuously looking back and gesturing. When they were all the way outside, Malfoy turned to him. 'You're little sister there looks hard to please.'

'Watch it.' Ron said warned.

The doorbell jingled as Harry returned, crossing the Three Broomsticks and assuming the seat to the right of Ron. He was sitting stiff, visibly awkward. He looked smugly down at Malfoy and said, "So what do you guys do for fun?"

Draco wasted no time, he threw his hand up in his air. 'Three, please!' he called to the beloved Barmaid before Harry had the chance to say a word. 'Oh... My girlfriend might get angry with me...' Harry said.

'I wont say a word.' Ron declared. Wearing a grin so evil, it belonged on a Slytherin. 'You can blame it all on me.' Draco eyed Ron with satisfaction. 'Neither will I.' Draco said, 'So why don't you shut it and have a good time _Harry_?' Malfoy's voice flooded with sarcasm as he spoke the name. Ron suppressed a chuckle. Rosemerta appeared in front of them, 'Hello Mr. Potter!' She chimed at Harry, setting one of the shot glasses directly in front of him. Rosemerta seemed to assume the three of them had all made amends and that was why Ron and Draco were together the night before. She nodded at them, beaming obliviously, refilling their glasses and turning away to serve the other tenants, some of whom were remaining Gryffindors. Ron had caught them watching in intrigue when Harry sat down. Things looked a lot less dodgy now. Maybe there was a method to Malfoy's madness.

Harry stared down at the Whiskey tentatively. Ron and Draco downed their shots in unison. Harry eyed them and bit his lip. Ron couldn't help but laugh. Harry picked up the glass and swallowed the shot. Draco snorted as Harry's face screwed up in disgust. 'Can't shoot whiskey, Harry?' Ron laughed, patting him on the back a little. 'I can shoot it fine...' Harry mumbled. Draco snorted loudly. 'Must be a Gryffindor thing.'

This time Ron lifted a hand, 'Rosemerta, I think we're gonna need another one.' The glasses were magically refilled without even a sideways glance. Ron thought he heard Harry moan in protest but when they both turned to look at him, he feigned enthusiasm. 'Ok...!' he said, 'Let's... do another one... shot!'

An hour later, Harry was roaring drunk. At first he rambled on to Ron, 'Yunno, mate, I though' you los' it.' Harry waved his arm in the air, which Ron had to drunkenly dodge to avoid getting himself smacked cross the face. He was sounding like Seamus, which made Ron laugh at almost every word he said. 'You two... I ha' no idea what the bloody 'ell you were up to. Stop laffin' 'm suurius.' Harry occasionally stopped to hiccup while Draco and Ron laughed their asses off. 'And now I know!' he said, his voice hitching into a high pitch and lifting his arms as if it were some great mystery to which the answer had been found. 'This guy,' Harry said, turning to talk to the empty bar stool, 'I though' he went mad! Bu' 'e was jus' gettin' drunk!'

Draco nudged Ron, 'You handle your liquor better than Potter. We can't take him anywhere.' He was scowling. Ron detected disappointment. He thought of the Wizards behind the hidden door. No, Harry definitely could not be taken there. Ron glanced over at him, Harry was rambling on and on to nobody. Witches and weird-o's alike were chortling from across the pub. Ron enchanted water into Harry's glass, 'Drink that a while.' He told Harry. He looked grateful, 'Thanks mate!' he said, chugging the water like it was the Elixir of Youth.

'What do you usually drink, Potter? Pumpkin Juice?' Draco jabbed at him. Ron was about to fix a glare on him when Harry said, 'Yes, actually.' He had clearly forgotten who he was sitting with. 'That or Butterbeer.' Malfoy shook his head, smiling. 'Figures.' Was his reply. Ron laughed too. Harry walked right into that one. Before long, Draco laughed openly at Harry. He even pointed at times. It was like sitting with two different people than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Harry roared on about Dudley with Malfoy laughing hysterically at the thoughts of a shrieking boy with a pig tail. 'Those muggles must've been traumatized!" Draco laughed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. 'You 'ave no idea!' Harry hiccuped. 'They had to have it removed by a doctor and then he had to see another doctor to keep from going mental!' Draco's amusement at the Dursley's was clearly too much even for him to contain. He was laughing so hard his eyes were tearing up.

Draco's smile could conquer countries. It was no wonder Harry was able to forget that this was Malfoy, his enemy. When he was smiling, Draco did not look like his old self. Ron could not take his eyes from him and soon, the sound of Harry's voice was drowned out with his own thoughts. Warmth crept through his insides the longer he continued to gaze at Draco. He wanted to lean over and kiss him, to pull him close and feel his body. He could only sigh sadly. It would have to wait until they returned to the room.

Draco caught Ron gazing at him. He leaned over and discreetly blew hot air on Ron's ear, who shivered in surprise and choked back a moan. In the same instant, Draco was back over in his seat, innocently downing more liquor. As if he had done nothing. Ron smiled and this time he sighed happily. That should hold him for an hour or two.

The night seemed to pass quickly. Harry's head was lolling forward and he was snoring softly. 'We should take him out for some air. Not that it would help...' Draco snickered, poking Harry. 'That's a good idea, c'mon help me carry him.' Ron said lifting one of Harry's arms over his shoulders.

'Fuck that.' Draco said flatly, 'Make the house elves do it.' Ron snorted, 'No, don't bother the house elves. We're going to take him.' Draco sighed and stood up and hoisted Harry's other arm over his shoulder, 'Don't bother the house elves!?' he spat, 'Honestly. Granger really is getting to your head. That's that they live for.'

Ron laughed as the lifted Harry off the stool and headed for the door. He was extraordinarily light, 'I know that's what they're there for. That's not why we didn't ask the house elves.' Ron opened the door with his free hand and lead Harry outside, sitting him on one of the barrels. 'Then why!?" Malfoy asked in confusion, 'Because he's our friend.' he replied with laughter.

When Harry came around he was a little more sober. 'Where am I?' he asked, squinting. His glasses were crooked. Malfoy straightened them with one finger, Ron saw him discreetly wipe that finger on his pants and had to stifle his laughter. 'Outside the Three Broomsticks, are you all right?' Harry nodded stupidly, 'Yah... I just wanna sleep.' Ron cursed him for being too drunk to go back to the Castle. Draco folded his arms, 'He's not going to make it back to the Castle.' Ron nodded, 'He'll have to take the couch.'

'This time we're calling the house elves.' Draco stated firmly. Ron didn't argue.

The house elves carried Harry to Suite Number Five. Ron and Draco stayed until the pub's last call. 'Let's go back to the room.' Draco said finally, when they had no other choice. Ron was on his feet before he could even think. Malfoy left another satchel on the bar top and they left to the Inn quarters.

Harry had sprawled out on the couch, laying on his stomach and groaning softly. Ron hadn't noticed the bottle of Fire Whiskey that Draco had smuggled from the bar until he lifted it, 'Lets drink this in the bathroom.' He whispered, nodding to the hammered Harry Potter. Ron nodded, and grinned. Bloody Malfoy.

Draco sat, leaning against the towel closet door, quickly twisting off the cap of the Fire Whiskey and taking a swig. Ron leaned against the bath tub and accepted the bottle when Draco handed it over to him. 'Potter doesn't party much, does he, Weasley?' Ron laughed and shook his head, 'No I don't suppose he does.' He took a few healthy sips of the Whiskey, and he heard Draco chuckle from across the way.

'What?' Ron asked with a grin. Malfoy tilted his head back and taking another swig of whiskey. He set the bottle an arm's length away from them. He turned to Ron and crawled on his hands and knees toward him. His heart pounded as Draco straddled him, rubbing against his cock gently. Ron whimpered. He propped himself up with both hands on the tub. Grey eyes hovered over his. They gazed at him longingly. Ron was gripped with the energy of Draco's body.

Ron imagined all the things Draco knew. He was a great wizard, Ron hadn't seen him fail at a spell yet. He imagined all the dark arts he must have learned from his father. It gave Malfoy a whole new sense of presence. Of power. As Draco pressed his lips to Ron's, he shivered and his eyes fluttered shut. He recognized the unmistakable feeling of blood rushing to his cock. He gave himself up.

He exhaled in bliss and opened his mouth to slide his tongue along Draco's lower lip. When Draco responded eagerly, Ron opened his eyes as Draco pulled away. He could see outline of Draco's cock graze against his own protruding member. The sight made Ron quiver. Draco seized Rons shoulders possessively and claimed his lips. Ron could only moan submissively.

Ron felt the length of Dracos cock grind against his and he squirmed beneath the motion. He released a surprised moan, refusing to break the kiss. Draco bit down gently on his lip. Ron could feel his cock twitch against the others. He held on to Malfoy's waist firmly, steadying his hips so they could grind harder. His head fell back and when it did, Draco pulled his shirt off. Ron moaned at the sight and lifted himself to litter Draco's collar-bone and chest with kisses. 'I want yours off too.' Draco sighed out desperately as he tugged on the collar of Rons tshirt. Ron leaned forward and pulled his shirt over his head and tossing it sideways.

He felt Malfoy's smooth hands tracing his exposed stomach and he sighed softly. Goosebumps rose on his skin. 'I want you.' Ron blurted out accidentally. Draco laughed softly and rocked his hips back and forth on Ron's cock, 'Fuck' he sighed out in ecstasy. Draco leaned in and kissed Ron's open mouth, 'I... never thought I would hear you say that.' he whispered, 'I was afraid you would change your mind when you woke up.' Ron stare at him unblinkingly. 'I definitely have not changed my mind.' Was his assuring reply. Draco chuckled and pressed his lips against the Gryffindors once more. 'How do you want me?' he whispered between kisses. Ron looked up at him, this was something he'd never considered. 'How do _you_ want_ me_?" he replied.

'Right..' Draco said, smirking, 'You're a half virgin.' He climbed off Ron's lap and stood in front of him. The bulge in his jeans was eye level with Ron. He watched hungrily as Draco popped the button open letting his pants and boxers drop to the floor, hard length extending toward Ron's face. He saw Ron staring and gripped it tightly, stroking it. Methodically, he lifted a hand and grabbed a handful of Draco's balls, kneading them softly. He flicked his tongue across the head and he listened to Draco moan.

Ron tasted the flesh between his lips and became extremely aroused. He flicked his tongue against it, coaxing an, 'Aaah!' from Draco. Ron was breathing rapidly as he gripped his own cock and stroked it clumsily. Draco's skin was perfect. Ron couldn't get over the absence of freckles on Malfoy's body. Malfoy withdrew his own cock from Ron's mouth. 'Too soon.' Was all he whispered. Ron laughed silently.

Draco dropped down to straddle Ron once more. He could feel Malfoy's tight ass cheeks against his cock. The friction was so teasing, Ron's hips bucked up against them. He traced his fingers down Draco's back. He shuddered under Ron's finger tips and he smiled to himself. Being able to effect someone like Draco in this way had a satisfying effect. He grasped both of Draco's perfect ass cheeks, grinding his cock against them.

Rons cock throbbing. 'Draco...' he whispered softly. Unbearably curious, he parted Malfoy's ass cheeks and groped for his opening. 'Oh my god.' He groaned as he found it, and slowly slid a finger inside. Draco jerked up, looking at Ron with wide eyes. Malfoy steadied himself as Ron probed carefully deeper. It felt incredibly tight. Ron's make-out sessions with Lavender had never progressed as far as fingering. It was so hot inside Draco's body, Ron imagined fucking him and moaned in anticipation.

'It feels good.' Draco hissed, biting his earlobe gently. 'I know.' Ron whispered back breathlessly, thinking back to last night. Draco leaned close to Ron's face, brushing his lips along his jaw, piercing grey eyes never leaving Ron. 'I... want you to fuck me.' Draco moaned into his ear, 'I want you to loose your virginity to me completely.'

'Okay.' Ron whispered back stupidly. He was sure that was also what he wanted.

He watched as Dracos hand gripped his cock, positioning the head against his opening. Ron felt incredible tightness around him as Draco lowered himself. He resisted the urge to thrust up inside as he was surrounded by tight heat. Then a wave of pleasure to which he almost lost his load. Just the tip of his cock was inside Malfoy. 'Aah! Draco!' he whimpered, the tip of his cock was engulfed in heat. Draco buried his face in the nape of his neck and as he inched Ron further inside.

He felt the glorious weight of Malfoy's body all around him. He was consumed by Draco. He was sure his whole soul had gone inside of Malfoy with his dick. He felt himself become surrounded by his taught inside and it was warmer than he'd imagined. He heard Draco release a groan, a sound caught somewhere between pain and pleasure. Ron was now as far inside Draco as he could go. 'There,' he whispered into Ron's ear, his voice sounded strained, 'You are not a virgin anymore.' He felt the miraculous weight of Draco's body all around him. He swore he could feel Draco's pulse as Draco's body clenched him tightly. Ron's cock twitched against Draco's insides and he winced. 'Aah.. fuck...' he hissed quietly as he wrapped his arms around Ron's neck.

Ron's hands shot to Draco's hips and held him still. 'Does it hurt?' Ron whispered, alarmed. Draco smirked and shook his head, 'It's nothing.' Draco rocked his hips and Ron could not help but moan. He was all the way inside and Ron thought if Malfoy moved, he might come. He hadn't even managed to start fucking yet. 'Wait...' he hissed into Malfoy's ear, now. 'We.. we can't anyway... I'll come too soon.'

Draco nodded and pulled away to look at Ron, who could tell by his furrowed eyebrows that he was in pain. He was panting frantically, eyes narrowed and glazed. They had to wait until he was adjusted. Ron lifted a hand to Draco's face and pulled him close enough for their lips to graze gently. 'Just... give it a second,' He whispered, catching Malfoy's tongue and entwining it with his.

Ron bit Draco's lip gently and felt his insides spasm around his cock. It was like a thousand tiny hands jerking him off. Again, he almost came. Draco moaned into Ron's mouth and grabbed a handful of red hair. He broke the kiss only to say, 'It's... feeling good now.' in a steady voice. Ron exhaled, desperate to start thrusting. He felt Draco relax. The extreme tightness that seemed too much for him was suddenly released. When it happened, Draco released an, 'Oooh!' of ecstasy.

It was then Draco began rocking his hips. Ron felt his hot body surrounding him again and again and felt the waves of pleasure on his cock. Their eyes locked. His face was more flushed than Ron had ever seen it. He was taking in the sight when he saw Draco's lips move. He was saying. 'I feel like I'm gunna cum.' Ron's head fell back and he moaned. He watched as Draco grabbed hold of his cock and started pumping it furiously. Ron thrust his hips up this time. He fucked Draco for only seconds before Ron he felt the muscles inside Draco's body tremor. 'So hard!' Draco choked out, spilling cum all over Ron's chest. The sensation threw Ron over the edge and he experienced an orgasm that rippled throughout his body for what seemed like forever. As it did, he moaned so loud it resonated off the bathroom walls.

Draco collapsed against him, sweating and winded. Ron wrapped his arms around Draco and held him in place. He did not withdraw his semi-hard cock from Draco's body. He wanted to be like this for a while. As close as he could get to Malfoy. Inside. He inhaled Draco's scent and closed his eyes. He never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to die right there because he was sure there was no greater pleasure coming to him in life. His mind went blank and he allowed himself to finally experience the emotions he had developed for this person over just a few days. They were strong, absorbing, even. He could feel it as he gave himself up. Offering his mind and body, as they no longer seemed relevant.

So euphoric was he, he was allowing himself to think things Ron knew he could never be able to verbally express._ I love you._ He dared to think. It was the best way to describe how he felt. This undying devotion that locked him to this bloody Slytherin.

'I love you, too.' Draco whispered.

Ron froze. He was sure he hadn't said that out loud. Had he? He eyed the bottle of Fire Whiskey with suspicion. He looked down at Draco, still slightly confused. _Had he_ said that out loud? Ron opened his mouth to ask if he had spoken, but the words became lost. Ron was sure he had not said that out loud. His gut told him something was amiss.

_What? _He thought at Draco, surprising himself.

Draco looked up at him quizzically. When he registered Rons expression, he seemed alarmed. 'What?' Draco asked, withdrawing himself quickly to look Ron square in the eyes.

Ron returned his gaze, frowning. 'I didn't say anything. You knew what I was thinking, though!' he continued quickly, shaking his head. He knew he hadn't imagined it. 'I know you did. You heard me think... You heard what... I thought about you. You answered my thought.'

Draco's expression changed from alarm to frustration. Ron felt his cock slide out and he moaned in protest. He didn't let Malfoy go far, grabbing his waist firmly. He brain searched for an explanation. To his surprise, he came up with one in seconds. 'Are you a Legilimens?' Ron asked.

It was really the only explanation. No matter how rare natural Legilimens were. Ron knew all about it. Harry had been forced to take Occlumency with Snape last year. Hermione gave them the Complete 101. She even prepared a test and assigned research. Ron thought that was a good laugh. For the first time in four days, Draco fixed an earnest glare upon Ron. The glare ripped through his heart. It seemed ages since Draco had sent him a glare. 'I didn't want you to know.'

It was obvious why considering the situation. Legilimens were often accused of manipulating thoughts. Ron recognized Draco's discomfort immediately. The worry written all over his face. Ron bit his lip, trying to recall everything he'd ever thought around Malfoy. Nothing needed to be kept secret now. Any thoughts he may have had in the past could never surpass the deeds they had done over this weekend.

'None of it matters anymore.' Ron whispered as he picked himself off of the floor. The bathroom was narrow enough he could easily trap Draco between himself and the closet door. Draco was silenced. He straightened himself, eyes never breaking contact. Ron gazed into them as he boldly stole a kiss from Draco's lips.

_It's not that bad._ Ron thought at him. Knowing now that he would hear it. Dracos face broke into a satisfied smirk. It was too late to take it back, anyway. It seemed bizarre, but he definitely loved Draco.

They showered together. Ron found no freckles on the entirety of the others body. He was sure Draco was finding loads on him. They stopped many times to kiss passionately, tongues flicking between each others mouths. Draco had even rested against Ron's body for a long time. Both leaning against the wall. He felt an inundate connection to Malfoy. He was sure he had left his heart behind somewhere in Draco's body when he was fucking him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, preserving this perfect moment.

'Will you teach me?' Ron asked when they were toweling off. Draco eyed him. 'What haven't I taught you all ready?'

'Legilimency.' Ron said, pulling a white tshirt over his head. Draco was already dressed and leaning against the door. 'Maybe... another day.' he said. Ron wasn't satisfied, pressing himself up against Malfoy. Basking in his musky, woodsy scent. He sucked on a spot on Dracos neck, who pulled him in closer. Ron now had a word for the startling devotion he had already seen in Malfoys storm grey eyes many times.

When Draco opened the bathroom door, to Ron's horror, he saw Harry sitting upright. He was wearing the most disgruntled and disgusted expression. Ron had forgotten Harry's presence in Suite Number Five and knew that in doing so, he made a horrible mistake. He realized Harry had heard them fucking. His expression was hilarious, if it weren't under such serious circumstances, Ron would have bust out laughing.

'Right then.' Harry said, gesturing to the door. 'I am just going to leave.' He wobbled drunkenly out of the room. 'Harry, wait!' Ron cried, darting past Draco to follow him out into the corridor. Harry wheeled around to stare at Ron expectantly. 'I can explain...' he said, stomach doing flip-flops. 'Oh you don't have to explain.' Harry said taking a step forward. 'I heard everything.' Ron froze. He didn't know what to say now. 'I'm sorry.' Was the best he could come up with. 'Don't be.' Harry said with a laugh, looking away. 'I just... can't believe it. You... were you really doing what I think you were doing?' Ron looked at the floor, shuffling his feet shamefully, 'Probably worse.'

Harry huffed, shaking his head. 'We wanted it to look like we were just friends.' Ron explained. Harry shifted his weight awkwardly, 'That was spoiled days ago, when you sat at the Slytherin table.' He continued quickly, 'I told them there was no way in bloody hell... but I guess there was.' Ron groaned, 'I told him that would happen.' Harry then roared with laughter, 'You sound like one of _those_ couples.' Previously, Ron had hated those couples. But now, he understood why they behaved the way they did. 'Sue me.' Ron said.

Harry gestured down the Hallway. 'Seriously, I'm going back to the castle.' Ron nodded in understanding. 'Please don't tell anyone.' He pleaded, just in case. Harry looked at him nervously. 'Not even Ginny?' Ron took a step forward, a little threateningly, 'Especially not my sister.' Harry grinned and nodded. 'Of course not, you git. You two are just "friends"' Ron nodded. 'Right. Thanks, mate.' Harry really was the best friend he could ever have. Harry stared at him a moment. 'Are you a fag, Ron?' The question surprised him, 'No.' he said. He had never before been attracted to men. 'I just...can't really help it.' Harry snorted and shook his head, setting off down the hallway.

Ron knew Harry was the most trustworthy person in the world. So he sighed in relief, returning to the confines of Suite Number Five.


	6. Almost like Old Times

Ron awoke to Draco's embrace. Once again, the sun was warming his face and the breeze was slipping through the crack in the window. Draco's head rested against Ron's neck as he slept. He was so close Ron could hear him breathing. He released a happy sigh, wrapping his arms around Draco and pulling him closer. He thought nothing of it to kiss Malfoy gently on the forehead. _It's probably early_, Ron told himself. He turned to peer at the clock and found it was already half past two. Bullocks, they'd have to go back to Hogwart's soon. He stare at the ceiling for a while, basking in the light. Occasionally, he'd turn to gaze down at Draco's face and become overwhelmed with emotion. He was reacting better this morning than he had yesterday. He'd awoken hung-over and horrified. Ron all ready knew he had a tendency to over react.

Without warning, Draco had come to him. Was doing things to him. To his body. But it was more than Malfoy wanting to fuck him. Draco had come equipped with those eyes, threatening and adoring. Ron's mind raced, wondering if he had ever thought of anything in range of Draco that might lead him on or given him the notion. Not that it mattered now, but he was curious to know. Then Ron remembered Draco on Friday night when they'd been drinking. _I can do the things I always wanted to do._

For the first time he had found someone completely irresistible. As though it was not for him to decide whether he should or should not. He simply did. Ron had never expected anything other than a woman. Now, lying next to Draco, he recalled the question Harry had asked him only hours ago, _Are you a fag?_ He tried to think of laying this way with Harry, of kissing him. Ron was relieved to find it wasn't the same. He'd even felt his morning wood fall to half mast as he laughed at the idea. _As though that would ever happen_. He smiled and wrapped his free arm around Draco, confident that he had spoken true words to Harry.

'Shut it, Ron, I'm trying to sleep.' whispered a groggy, sarcastic voice.

Ron smiled and nuzzled Draco's hair, 'You're awake.' Draco rolled his eyes and propped up his head on his elbow. 'A certain Weasel won't shut up.'

'I was thinking, not talking.' Ron said defensively. Draco leaned close to Ron, blowing hot air on his ears. 'Same thing.'

Ron examined his expression closely, he seemed to be in a good mood. 'Will you teach me now?'

Draco sighed in frustration and turned over to lay on his back. 'First thing in the fucking morning.' Dracos words were icy. So much for the good mood. Ron sat up in disappointment, 'I just wanna know what you're thinking.' Draco frowned, slipping a hand under his shirt to graze his own stomach with his fingertips. Ron gulped as he watched, wishing he were beneath them, instead. 'You wanna know what I'm thinking?' he asked in his velvety voice.

Ron reached out, hypnotized and touched the soft flesh of Draco's stomach with him. Draco withdrew his hand and provided him full access. His cock stiffened as his fingertips slid further under Dracos shirt. He really couldn't get enough of Dracos flesh. 'I can guess what're you're thinking...' Ron said with a nod. 'But I can't know exactly... yet.'

Draco cupped the back of his neck with his hand and pulled him to the side, forcing Ron to straddle him, their cocks pressed together. Draco grind against him, 'That's good enough until later.' Ron moaned and nodded submissively as Draco littered his neck with kisses. 'But you will teach me, right?' His tone begged for more than a lesson in Legilimency. Draco sucked the nape of his neck and whispered, 'I promise.'

* * *

The sun was setting when they finally went on their way back up to the Castle.

Draco had arranged for all of their belongings to arrive by morning and all that was left to do was go back and get ready for class the next day. Ron had taken another long shower in Suite Number Five before they left. After laying down to enjoy the steam, he fell asleep in the bath tub and had been greeted with a soaking wet and naked Draco when he woke up.

It was three more hours before they turned the keys in to Rosemerta. 'See you boys next month!' She called after them cheerfully. _That woman must make a killing off of Draco_. Ron thought. Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door, allowing Ron to pass through first.

They walked along the main road that led through the forest to Hogwart's, which was abandoned. The sun was sinking low in the sky, painting the landscape with an orange tone. All of the other students were already back in their Dorms. As they walked, he waited for Draco to say something. Anything. But he remained silent until the Shrieking Shack came into view and Ron was a nervous wreck. They rounded the corner to trudge up the nearly vertical driveway to the Shack.

'Draco...' He said softly. 'Yes?' Draco replied silkily. Ron gulped, 'Have I done something wrong?'

Standing outside the Shrieking Shack, Draco turned abruptly. Seizing Ron by the shoulders and flattening him up against the wall. His eyes locked with Ron's, who fell into their mercury depths. He felt instantly magnetized. He desired immediate contact with Draco. His body ached for him. His member stiffened against Dracos pelvis. He knew when they were at Hogwarts, they were going to have to try and maintain some level of composure. Hogwarts offered less privacy than the Three Broomsticks. Ron leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dracos. He moaned softly as cool fingers drifted up his arm to rest on his neck.

'No, of course not.' Draco sighed, allowing his eyes to flutter closed, 'I have just never told anyone about my... ability. Let alone had them want to learn all about it.' Ron frowned at him and shifted his weight so that Draco could lean on him. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, kissing him softly. 'I'll accept you no matter what.' Draco smirked, but still did not look up. 'I wont tell anyone.' Ron promised. Draco smiled and let out a gentle sigh of relief. 'Thanks, Ron.'

Draco held him there, tracing his hands all over Ron's body under his robes. He sighed and surrendered to the sensation of Dracos hands on his skin. Goosebumps rose on his flesh. He recognized the desperation in Draco's touch. As though he wanted to memorize it for when they could not be together. The next Hogsmeade trip was not for another month.

Ron was happy to do the same thing and began tracing his fingers along the back of Draco's neck. The skin was so soft. He sucked Malfoys lower lip into his mouth and closed his teeth around the delicious flesh. Malfoy moaned and buckled against Rons body. They were breathing heavily and leaning against the door when they realized how much time had passed. 'We'd better get back.' Draco said, reluctantly forcing some distance in between them. He gestured to the twilight that had befallen the town. They really had to get back to the school. As they entered the Shrieking Shack and made their way down the stairs Ron decided he would try his luck again.

_You should give me a quick lesson on Legilimency_, Ron thought at Draco, who heaved a heavy sigh. 'What do you want to know?'

'How do I read your mind?' Ron asked cheerily. Draco snorted and shook his head, 'As if it were that easy.' Ron shrugged as he continued down into the cellar. 'You can start by learning the spell you use with your wand.' Draco suggested, 'It isn't difficult. I'll show you, if you insist.' His sneer had returned, it was as though being a Legilimencer frustrated him. Ron sensed such weary irritation. Whatever Dracos pain was, Ron knew he wanted to share it. Perhaps he could even lessen that pain. He had to insist on learning, anyway. 'When can you teach me?' he edged on.

'Once we can both do it... being together might be easier.' Ron explained, trying to sound convincing, 'Because we'll be able to think things at one another. Private conversation.' Draco didn't reply as they walked down the tunnel. Ron felt a sting within his chest. Draco averted the subject for a moment before sighing in defeat. He turned his gaze to Ron and shrugged, 'I'll teach you tomorrow. We'll decide where at breakfast.' Ron smiled and nodded. Malfoy was willing to do anything for him. That was satisfying.

As they approached the stairwell at the end of the passageway, Malfoy wheeled around and pushed Ron against the wall. He pressed the entire length of his body against Ron's who shivered and released a slight moan. He was relieved when Draco still reached out to him. Ron twisted his fingers through Draco's hair and inhaled his scent. When he had inhaled so much of Draco he could no longer smell him, Ron leaned in and pressed his lip's against the others.

'I cannot wait for the Hogsmeade trip next month.' Draco whispered with his signature smirk. Ron nodded in agreement and smiled before continuing up the stairs and on to Hogwart's Grounds.

* * *

After getting past the Fat Lady, Ron was excited to find the Common Room void of any soul (including any of the castle's many ghosts.) So many times Ron had come to sit in his favorite scarlet armchair by the fire with some Chocolate frogs only to find it occupied by some fourth years having a snogg off. He sunk into its squishy cushions and sighed out in pleasure, kicking his shoes and socks off and sticking his feet near the fire.

This is what he would've done in the old days, long after Harry and Hermione had fallen asleep, he'd be here into the wee hours of the morning. He'd read mostly about Quidditch while he stuffed his face with the many munchies the house elves made for the students at Hogwarts not to mention his Chocolate Frogs. Ron had enjoyed those ever since he was a kid and wasn't planning to let up on his Card Collection any time soon.

Being a person who generally liked to take naps, it wasn't long before Ron nodded off. He awoke later to voices. When he opened his eyes he saw Harry and Hermione talking quietly. Hermione was actually sitting with some Transfiguration homework instead of a love letter. Crookshanks sprawled across her parchment purring loudly. Harry was doing puzzles in the Quibbler. It was almost like the old days. Ron thought he might have been dreaming until Hermione spoke.

'Look who decided to come around.' he heard her say. Ron was surprised to hear she wasn't extremely pissed off after what he had said on Wednesday. Ron was sure he didn't sense any hostility from her, so he tested the waters.

'Oh... yeah.' Tried Ron with a sleepy smile and stretched himself out, careful not to stick his foot in the flame. 'What time is it?' Harry tossed the magazine down and announced, 'Ten o'clock.' Ron nodded and sat up in his chair. 'So what are you guys doin?'

'I'm getting some homework done.' said Hermione, sounding like her old self. Ron blinked. Had it all been a crazy dream?

'Harry and I have been waiting for you to come around,' She stood and crossed over to the couch, plopping down beside Harry. 'So that we could have a little chat.' Ron rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going and he definitely wasn't dreaming. Harry and Hermione both stared expectantly at him with furrowed brows. 'What?' He asked, pretending to be oblivious.

'You tell us what.' Harry said, unable to hold back his grin. Hermione punched Harry on the shoulder. 'Honestly,' she said agitated, before turning back to Ron, 'We wanted to talk to you about what's been going on over the weekend.' She was drumming her fingers on the armrest impatiently. Ron had to hold back his smirk, she looked like his mother.

Ron felt his face flush red and he clenched his fists, sending a glare in Harry's direction, 'What about it? I told you there was nothing going on, Harry.' Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked from Harry to Ron. 'I've been informed it's a little more... bi-curious than that.' Ron huffed angrily and if he wasn't afraid of loosing his spot in his armchair, he would've stormed up to his bed.

'Thanks for not telling anyone.'

Harry held his hands up defensively, 'It wasn't me, it was her. She was here writing a letter to Viktor when I got back. I had to tell her why I didn't stay with you.' Ron rested his forehead in the palm of his hand and groaned. 'You could've made something up.' Harry shook his head vigorously.

'He couldn't possibly.' Hermione said eyebrows raised, she leaned close to Ron and whispered, 'He seemed completely traumatized. He didn't get here until I was writing to Viktor in the _morning_.' Ron couldn't suppress his laughter at the mental image. He could see Harry, glasses askew and white as a ghost after a night long trudge from Hogsmeade to Hogwart's. Not to mention half-in-the-bag and hung over. Hermione frowned and went on, 'I can't believe you wouldn't want me to know about something so serious.' She turned her eyes to her hands which were fumbling in her lap, 'Even though we've all been separated... The three of us are best friends.'

Ron felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. She was right. They'd stuck together through thick and thin. He should have known his friends would never abandon him and that he could trust Hermione. He had just been so lonely. After a few moments of silence, Ron leaned forward on his knees. He owed this to them. 'All right. I'm going to tell you guys.' His two best mates leaned forward attentively. 'Wednesday morning after I...' he looked at Hermione apologetically and she smugly folded her arms, 'Said such terrible things to my best girl mate in the world...' Hermione cracked a half smile and leaned back into the couch, seeming satisfied with that statement as an apology.

'Malfoy cornered me and I thought we were going to get into a fight. But we didn't! Instead he told me his dad was in Azkaban and said he wanted to go to class with me.' Both nodded in unison as he continued, 'Since I had been an asshat to every single person I knew, I agreed to go to class with him...'

'...And when we went to detention with Sprout, Draco and I planned to slack off.' Hermione bust out in a fit of giggles, ' "Draco"!?' Ron fixed a glare upon her and she managed to contain herself, remembering the seriousness of the situation. 'When we left he took me to this weird place by the black lake...' Ron trailed off, suddenly lost in the memory of his first kiss with Draco. He remembered how appalled he'd been at the things it caused him to feel. Now he...

Harry waved a hand in front of his eyes, 'Ron... ? Are you going to finish?' Ron shook his head and laughed nervously, 'Yeah uh... After that he... told me he wanted to hang out more and...' He looked at his friends expectant faces. They obviously knew he'd edited out certain parts. 'He told me to meet him at the library the next night. That's when he gave me the robes and asked if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. I didn't say no... The end.'

Hermione sat forward in her seat. 'Ron,' she began in a soft comforting tone, placing her hands over his, 'I know this must be very difficult for you. I can't imagine how confused you are...' Ron snorted and pulled his hand away, 'I'm not confused now.' Hermione folded her arms again, 'Oh, well that's good.' She didn't seem convinced.

Ron nodded and leaned back in his armchair, now, folding his hands behind his head. He knew that was a lie. He was pretty confused. 'What are you then, mate?' Harry asked, 'Because I'd be pretty damn confused.'

Ron shrugged, closing his eyes. He could feel the stupid smile on his face, but he did not care! He turned his thoughts back to Suite Number Five. 'I don't know. Happy, I think.' He heard Hermione chuckle and the squeak of the couch as she returned to the desk. Ron opened one eye and saw her laughing and shaking her head slightly, seated before her homework.

He smiled to himself. It really was like old times again.

_I'll just follow Draco and everything will be fine_, Ron told himself fondly and let himself fall asleep in his favorite arm chair once again.

* * *

Ron woke again in the middle of the night, the fire barely burning with embers. He was jolted by the weight of someone straddling him. He jumped in shock and tried to throw the person off. When they spoke, Ron found it to be a voice he knew very well. 'Shh, it's just me.'

'Harry!?' Ron choked into the darkness, 'What the fuck are you doing!?' He felt Harry's lithe frame a top him. He was eye level with Ron, who could only make out the frame of his glasses. 'I just... was curious what it was like.'

Ron sputtered and tried to push Harry off of him by placing his hands of Harry's hips. Harry sighed out in a way that was far too familiar and withdrew his hands as though he had stuck them in a bucket of dung. 'Curious of what?!' he hissed, squirming beneath his best mate, trying to escape.

'I get why you went with Draco...' Harry whispered. 'But I don't get why you're doing_ this_...' He gestured to their close proximity and squirmed in Rons lap. He could hear Harry panting. Ron could feel hot breath across his neck and chest where his button down shirt was open. Ron couldn't ignore it. It didn't feel unlike Draco's breath. He shuddered, though it wasn't the same it didn't feel much different.

'Harry, you are dating my sister. Get off of me.' Ron said in a firm tone._ This is mad_, he thought. _Should've remembered to get used to the madness._

'Please,' Harry whimpered, 'I've been thinking about... things.' Harry trailed off, cheeks flushing pink. 'I mean... the sounds...'

Ron knew Harry had heard them in the bathroom. It was safe to assume they sounded like they were having a good time. He thought of what Hermione had said earlier, _He seemed completely traumatized._ Ron remembered wandering through the dark Thursday morning. Horror stricken and thinking of nothing but Draco's mouth and hands all over him. He found himself considering Harry's request out of pity.

'Ron,' Harry said focusing a serious gaze on him, 'I can't ask anyone else. I couldn't if I wanted to.' Ron knew that it was true.

'Just once.' Harry suggested. Ron rolled his eyes and grimaced. He did not want to do this. He felt Harry squirming in his lap, and bit his lip. The feeling of his ass against Ron's cock was too arousing and he felt he had to remove himself from this situation fast. Harry may have been dating Ginny, but he was Ron's best friend first.

'All right, fine!' Ron peered over at the stairs to see sure no one was coming. 'Just once.'

Ron could feel Harry awkwardly place his hands on his shoulders and felt a rush a warmth. He locked eyes with Harry, who was gazing upon him in desperation. He lifted a hand and brushed it across Harry's face, weaving his fingers through Harry's soft, dark hair. Ron grimaced internally, it felt nothing like Dracos in all the wrong ways. It was too short.. it was to thick...

He heard Harry exhale in anticipation as they drew nearer. Ron breathed through the obscurity of nearing his best friend in this way until finally Ron felt Harry's lips on his. His kiss was tentative. Ron flicked his tongue into Harry's mouth and his tongue traced against Ron's. He felt nothing like he felt when he was kissing Draco. After a moment they broke away.

Harry was silent, and his face was blank.

'So?' Ron sighed, 'How was it?'

Harry blinked. 'It was exactly like kissing a girl.'

Ron was amused by Harry's conclusion, 'What did you expect, tentacles?' Harry climbed off of Ron and stood awkwardly in front of him, 'I don't know.' Ron got up this time, too, heading with Harry to the spiral staircase. 'So you are you a fag, Harry?' He asked mockingly.

'No,' Harry said quickly. Ron quirked a brow at him. He had spoken a little too quickly and Ron eyed him with suspicion. 'I think I'll stick to snogging your sister. She's got boobs to hold on to.' He said obnoxiously. Ron pointed a finger at Harry's chest. 'Hey, watch it.' Harry laughed at him. He knew there wasn't a damn thing Ron could do about their relationship. Ginny had made it clear who she dated was not for Ron to decide.

'Just do me a favor, Harry. Tell her to go easy on you.'


	7. Good enough for now

'Okay... are you ready?' Draco asked, raising his wand in his left hand. Ron nodded dragging himself off of the cold wooden floor and back onto his feet. He wiped a film of perspiration from his forehead with the back one hand, clutching his wand with the other. His hair and clothes were drenched in sweat and he was beginning to feel nauseated.

Ron turned back to face Malfoy. 'You're sure this is how people practice this stuff?' Draco chuckled darkly and with a nod said, 'Until you get it right.' Ron exhaled in exhaustion but raised his right arm once again, aiming for the center of Malfoy's forehead. 'Now clear your mind and focus on creating a pathway into mine.' Draco instructed. Ron took a deep breath and thrust his wand forward. 'Legilimens!' He bellowed, a burst of energy exploding from the tip of his wand.

Ron could see as Space surrounding them became dark and distorted. He felt pressure on his forehead as he squinted through the dark mist. He pushed back against the force with all his might, until he could hear ghostly voices in the distance. One even sounded like his own. Another sounded like Lucious Malfoy. Ron tensed muscles and the distortion of space around him ceased, the pressure released. They were standing still in the Room of Requirement. Ron was exhausted. His head throbbed and he could feel the blood rushing through his body. 'I heard voices that time.'

Draco half smiled, 'That's good. It means your starting to figure out exactly where you need to be to get in to a person's mind.' He crossed the room to approach Ron, stopping a few feet in front of him. Ron stood limply, watching him, insides burning. Over the last few days he had learned not to keep his hopes up when Draco approached him. He was holding back more than Ron thought he would. Whenever Draco approached him since the Hogsmeade trip, it was like an animal who was circling it's prey. Biding it's time.

Ron could feel the sexual tension beginning to build. He often wished Draco would at least reach out and touch him like in the few days before the trip. Draco gazed into Ron's eyes, a slight smile creeping up his lips. He nodded toward the wall before he sat, leaning against it, 'Let's take a break.' Ron was all too happy to rush to his side, leaning against the wall himself.

'You're better than I thought you'd be.' Draco admitted, although being Draco, not all hints of sarcasm were erased. 'This is only your third lesson.' Ron grinned as he twisted his wand between his fingers, 'Glad I impressed you.' Draco continued to snicker and elbowed Ron as he said, 'Guess you are a pure blood after all.' Ron allowed a chuckle to escape his throat, 'I told you I could do this.'

Draco had found Ron in the corridor Monday morning before he'd even made to the Great Hall for breakfast. 'Hey!' Ron called. He felt a flood of warmth at the sight of Draco. After being separated from him for a night, he found himself dreading any further separation. He was afraid he'd wake up while Draco was gone only to find it had all been in his imagination. The robes he found in the box under his bed when he awoke was comforting evidence.

'New robes?' Draco said with a smirk as they reached each other. He dusted off Ron's shoulder with the back of his hand. Ron was beginning to think it was a compulsion. 'And not hung over this morning.' Draco snickered. Ron felt the intense gravity that always drew them together return with a vengeance. He found it immensely hard not to reach over and grab hold of Draco. It was hard to think of anything else now that he knew there was a restriction. Malfoy made it easy by continuing on toward the Great Hall, surrounding them with other students. He offered Ron a fond smirk. 'That would be the absence of alcohol in my system.' Ron said flatly as they passed through the great wooden doors and made their way to the Slytherin table. When they sat down, no one gave as much as a sideways glance. Even the other Slytherins seemed bored with Draco's antics.

As Ron dug into breakfast, he once again hadn't noticed Draco making a second cup of coffee for him until it was slid in his direction. ' 'Fanks.' Ron mumbled appreciatively through a mouthful of toast, ' 'A swar' 'a'll dwink it 'fis time.' Draco rolled his eyes at his companions indiscretion. He then proceeded to pop a few grapes in his mouth and mumbled through them, 'Don't mention it.'

Ron had begun to sip his coffee when Draco turned toward him in his seat and said in a hushed voice, 'We're going to be practicing Legilimency in the Room of Requirement, today. After class.' Ron choked on his coffee at Draco's words. He had barely processed Legilimency and Room of Requirements when he turned excitedly, 'Really!? When!?' Draco stared at him before repeating irritably, 'After class.' After a moment's thought he added,_ 'Try_ to keep this between us..'

Ron mentally went over his Monday schedule, he and Draco had no classes together that day. 'I wont see you until then.' he pointed out miserably. The thought of such separation seemed unbearable. He wouldn't even be able to touch Draco with other students and the professors around and that just made him want to remain in his presence to compensate. Draco nodded and slipped his hand on Ron's thigh under the table. 'I know,' he whispered, 'But it's only six hours.' Ron's thigh tingled with electricity as Draco traced his fingers up and down the length of it. Ron bit his lip, trying to pretend the touch wasn't coaxing a reaction in his pants.

_I'll miss you._ Ron thought, knowing Draco would hear. 'It's mutual.' Was Draco's smooth reply. Ron could still sense sadness in Draco's voice. 'No one will be able to get in to the R.O.R. while we're already in there, though.' Ron suggested with a grin. Draco leaned back in his seat wearing his signature smirk and folded his hands behind his head. 'Suppose you're right, Ron.' They had been there as often as they could since. Now it was Friday and thank god the weekend was tomorrow. He and Draco would have a lot more time to practice.

Draco leaned forward slowly, leaving Ron time to doubt himself. When he felt hot air brush his across his cheeks, a surge of excitement exploded within him. The ripples pulsed throughout his limbs. He inhaled in shock when their lips had become so near, Ron could taste Draco on the air. 'Still not used to me?' Draco asked teasingly. Ron blushed, 'I guess not.' Truthfully, since they had returned, there hadn't really been opportunity for him to become used to anything. The only contact Ron had with Draco since returning to Hogwarts was when Draco was dusting off his robes. Draco was paranoid. After all, there are living portraits in almost every room in the Castle.

Ron felt a rush of energy as their lips met. He relished the taste of the others mouth. Draco deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue hungrily across Ron's bottom lip, who moaned as his lips parted. He felt Draco's hands on his stomach. Tugging the tshirt he wore up his abdomen, exposing the flesh beneath. Ron shivered in pleasure, cock rising to half mast as Draco teased his body.

When the kiss was broken, Ron found himself pinned against the wall, Draco straddling him. Piercing silver eyes burned into his. Ron lifted hand to trace his fingertips across a flawless porcelain cheek. Draco's gaze softened, arms limp at his sides. He remained still as Ron continued. His fingertips followed the curve of his jaw, following the tendons down his neck until he caressed his collarbone, which was near enough for him to kiss and suck slightly between his lips. Draco's eyes hadn't left him for a millisecond. Ron couldn't help but smile shyly up at him. He couldn't help but feel same tamed a beast. Draco's cheeks flushed red, eyebrows raising slightly in surprise. 'Ron...' He half-moaned half-whispered as his eyes slipped closed. Void of scowl, sneer or smirk, he looked peaceful. Gorgeous. Ron whimpered at his perfection.

'I've always wanted you.' Draco seemed to blurt out.

Ron chuckled as he examined Draco's expression. 'What do you mean?'

'Here.' he said, retreating. Ron felt abandoned on the floor. 'Try Legilimens again and I'll bet I can show you.'

The proposal intrigued Ron and provided him the adrenaline to continue. He jumped to his feet and raised his wand eagerly. This time Draco didn't lift his wand, he instead held his wand arm at his side. His eyes were tightly shut, as though he were focusing on forcing a certain memory to the surface. 'Ok,' He said opening his eyes, 'I want you to try it now.'

Without hesitation, Ron thrust his wand forward and shouted, 'Legilimens!'

_Space distorted around him again. He felt the dark mist pressing against his forehead. This time Ron pushed back against it tenaciously until he felt as though his entire body had passed through a barrier. Inside, it was pitch black. Ron looked frantically from left to right, searching for a source of light. How could he find anything in this place, let alone Draco's thoughts?_

_'Ron' whispered a voice._

_Surprised, he wheeled around in the direction of the voice, searching for the source in the darkness._

_Slowly, images faded in to view. He could make out the green tint and the Slytherin de cour that littered the walls. The floors were black marble and the room had been filled with matching black leather furniture. He assumed he was in Draco's Room at his home in the Malfoy Manor. Ron's eyes devoured the sight. Malfoys room alone was bigger than the entire Burrow. In the middle of the back wall he saw Draco on his king-sized bed. Ron could only make out his silvery hair in the night._

_'Fuck,' Draco whispered. Based on the octave, Ron guessed he was much younger than they were now._

_He watched silently, so silently he could hear his heart thudding in his ears. He could see only Draco's shadow moving. 'Why...!?' Draco hissed in frustration. Ron stepped silently toward the end of the bed. He could see Draco's face. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth hanging open. Rons view of the memory was getting clearer and clearer as he watched, astonished. Draco's cheeks were flushed and he was panting under the blanket._

_As realization crept over Ron, Draco kicked the blanket off of himself to release the heat that had been building up inside. Ron was hit with the blast of it as the blanket hit the floor. He gasped and quivered at the sight of what lay beneath. Every part of his body came alive as he saw Draco laying with his flannels pulled down to his knees, stroking himself. His cock wasn't as big as Ron knew it to be now, but still impressive. It was smooth and hairless, balls drawn tight up to the base of his cock. Draco was stroking it slowly, the fingers of his left fist curled tightly around his length, slowly pumping it up and down, pearly white beads of precum forming at the tip. With his right hand he was squeezing his nipple, twisting it slightly._

_'Oh...! Ron...'_ _he moaned._

_Ron felt chills crawl down his back. His cock stiffened at the sound of his name as he watched the younger Draco squirm, fisting his cock. Precum coated the entire length, now. Ron could see it glistening. 'Fuck.' Draco cursed, stroking himself faster before slowing down again, almost to a stop. Then seconds later the pace would pick up as before. Ron couldn't move, he couldn't hear himself think. He could only process the scene in front of him._

_'Somethin's gunna...' Draco groaned suddenly, thrusting his hips up into his own hand. Ron stood motionless as he watched the cum shoot out, only to cover Draco's tight stomach. He could feel his own cock throbbing along with his heart beat._

Suddenly, Ron had the wind taken out of him. He felt as though he'd been sucked through a vacuum and was greeted with the hard-wood floor of the Room of Requirements. He gasped for air as he crawled to his knees and looked up. He was covered in hot sweat but now for a different reason. Draco stood a few feet away, unaffected by the legilimency and staring blankly at the floor. His cheeks were flushed, not unlike they had been in the memory.

When Ron was finally able to catch his breath, he crawled to his feet. Bracing himself on the wall. Ron was hunched over, clutching his stomach. All the spinning gave him motion sickness. He hated apparating and he wasn't a fan of that, either. 'Draco...' he breathed, 'What... was that... ?' Draco turned his grey eyes upon Ron, and approached the wall Ron was clinging to. 'The first time I had ever came.' Ron's emotions were mixed. On one hand, he was overwhelmed with sadness for Draco. On the other hand, he was terribly pleased.

'I can't believe it...' Ron whispered, shaking his head. 'You...' he began, Draco shifted. Ron could read his anxiety. 'You... thought that way about me for so long.'

Draco scoffed out a laugh and folded his arms. 'You're not wrong.'

'Why?' Ron questioned, bewildered. Draco stepped toward him rolling his eyes. 'And I'm supposed to know?' Ron examined his expression. 'How _old_ were you?'

Draco lifted Ron's hands to rest on the back of his neck. 'It was shortly after I met you. In first year.' Ron felt a little more than disturbed for what he had witnessed. He found a smile creeping up his lips, regardless. He examined Draco's beautiful expression. It held the same devotion and longing Ron had come to recognize. He knew now it had been long harbored. As Ron's thoughts processed, he felt satisfaction. The first time Draco had come... he had been thinking of_ Ron._ 'I used to think of you... I had some dream about you and that was it.' Draco admitted, as if answering Ron's thoughts. 'I couldn't control it.'

Ron's head spun as he was gripped with guilt. 'Draco. All this time...' he whispered, 'Why didn't you do something earlier?'

Draco looked away, a sneer twisted his handsome face. 'I...' he paused, seeming to choose his words carefully, 'I'm not ready to tell you.'

'I want you to be able to tell me anything.' Ron sighed quietly. Draco kissed his fingers. 'I can. Just not everything at once.'

Ron chuckled and brushed his lips against Draco's neck, 'What did you fantasize about?' Draco smirked, 'I used you imagine you sucking my dick.' Ron felt his heart pick up speed. 'Oh...' Draco brushed some red hair off of Ron's face. 'Last Friday night, you sucked me exactly like I used to imagine.' Ron remembered Draco hovering over him and asking. _Who told you to do that?_ after he had tasted Draco's cock when they'd stayed at the Three Broomsticks. Ron smiled, 'I bet you thought I could read minds then.' Draco shrugged his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Ron's waist, 'There were plenty of times I thought you could read my mind.'

'When do you think I'll be able to read your exact thoughts?' Ron asked impatiently. Draco laughed, heading for the single black sofa. It was positioned in front of a fireplace which occupied a roaring flame, 'After you've had much more practice'. Ron frowned following, assuming the spot at the far end of the couch. 'Good thing we've got all weekend.'

'I think...' Draco began, Ron turned his attention onto him, intrigued. Draco continued on, placing his hand on Ron's forearm, 'I think you were able to penetrate my mind because you knew there was something you wanted to see.' Ron frowned and tugged Malfoy closer. 'I don't think of it that way. I just want to know everything about you, now.'

They lay together on the couch in silence. Ron could feel the rise and fall of Draco's chest beneath him. Before long, his breathing took on a slow and steady rhythm. Draco had fallen asleep. Ron listen to the air enter and leave his body in deep draws, tracing his chest tenderly with his fingertips. He dared a glance at his face and saw his eyelids were still, cheeks pink and lips pouting in sleep. Again, Draco looked peaceful._  
_

A muffled 'Mmf...' escaped Draco's throat. He shifted slightly and Ron could feel something warm and stiff pressing against his belly. He knew it was Draco's cock and felt his pulse quicken. It had been a week since Ron first had sex. He had thought of little else during the night and when he wasn't in class. Draco's Legilimency lessons had kept him brutally occupied during the time they were together. Not to mention Draco's sudden Vow of Abstinence. He assumed Draco had no trouble resisting him. Now the evidence showed otherwise. Perhaps he had even been forcing it down all this time. Something Ron wasn't good at.

His palms began to sweat as his body burned. He observed Draco closely, wondering if he wasn't asleep at all. Ron opened his mouth to comment when another 'Mmmm...' resounded. This time his erection twitched. Ron was breathing heavily, his own cock stiffening. He moaned as his hips bucked slightly into Draco's thighs, thanking Merlin for the delicious friction. He felt Draco's member jump against him with the motion and Ron felt a rush of energy shoot straight to his cock, which throbbed.

Draco was now hard enough that Ron could feel the distinct outline of his cock through their clothes. If he inhaled deep enough, he could smell the salty-sweetness. Ron slid backward on his belly slowly. Careful not to wake his sleeping counterpart. As though possessed, his fingers carefully worked open the buttons on Draco's robes. Soon the lower half of Draco's stomach was exposed. He could feel the heat radiating off of the other.

Ron breathed heavily, heart pounding as he opened the button on Draco's trousers. He bit his lip as he slowly and as silently as possible, pulled down the zip on Draco's pants as his own member throbbed between his legs.

Ron's eyes were fixated on Draco, salivating profusely. Beneath his trousers were black silk boxer shorts. His cock was jutting out so far, it lifted the light fabric almost entirely. Ron's heart thumped against his rib cage as he exposed Draco. He pulled the waistband all the way down until his balls were exposed. Ron moaned softly as he took in the sight he'd created for himself.

Draco was still completely unconscious and breathing slowly. He was entirely unbuttoned, right down to his cock. The fire burned off to the right, casting an orange glow across Draco's otherwise ivory skin. His member stood erect, head protruding from the foreskin, veins bulging. It was such a deep red it was bordering purple. Ron quivered, eyes scanning Draco over and over again. He felt a pang of guilt through his lust. Perhaps this was wrong? Ron's hips bucked instinctively against his thighs and he stifled a moan.

Draco shifted beneath him and for a moment Ron thought he was busted. He waited for Draco to open his eyes but instead he moaned softly, 'Ron...' Draco moaned. He froze, waiting still for some indication he had awoken. But nothing happened. Draco inhaled deeply and his cock twitched before him. Draco was dreaming! Of Ron! He watched with his mouth hanging agape as a bead a pre-cum formed at the tip. Unbelievably aroused, Ron could control himself no longer and with an audible growl, he dove. Sucking the smooth cock into his mouth, his head spinning. He licked the tip hungrily until the pre-cum was gone.

Draco's eyes snapped open and Ron tried not to look directly into them. Draco was alert. He stare down on Ron in shock as he moaned around the thickness that now occupied this tongue. For a moment, Ron was afraid he would be thrown off. Until Draco's back snapped into an arch and he released a loud, 'Aaahhh!' Louder than Ron had yet heard him moan. Draco's fingers entwined in Ron's hair as he allowed the pulsating member to slide across his tongue. Over and over again. He flicked his tongue against edge of the tip and sucked it until Draco moaned again. Now thrusting up into Ron's mouth.

'Fuck, Ron.' He hissed, tossing his head back in ecstasy. Ron met his thrusts in perfect time. With his other hand he freed his own cock, stroking it slowly as he sucked the flesh. Draco was whimpering, hazy eyes drilling in to Ron who met them tentatively. _I'm sorry._ He thought, _I couldn't help it_. The corner of Draco's lips poked up into a slight smirk. 'You are going to make me cum.' Ron closed his eyes, only to suck Draco with more fervor than before.

Ron released Draco's member, stroking it now with his hand. He ventured further south, licking Draco's balls and suckling them softly. Draco moaned and thrust up into his hand. Ron traced his tongue back upward, along the length of Draco's cock until he once again reached the throbbing head. He sucked it softly at first before picking up speed, swirling his tongue around the tip.

'I'm going to cum... FUCK!' And Ron felt the hot cum shoot into the back of his throat and he swallowed it down eagerly.

Draco panted for a moment, the back of his hand resting on his forehead as he stare up at the ceiling. 'Draco?' Ron whispered, fear polluting his tone. Draco looked down at him and smirked, 'Mm?' Ron flashed a grin and shrugged a shoulder. 'Nothing... I thought you'd be pissed for some reason.' Draco sighed softly, tracing a hand through thick ginger hair. 'How could I be?' Ron allowed his head to rest on Draco's stomach, inhaling the scent of his ecstasy.

'Your turn.' Draco's voice rang out into the silence.

* * *

Ron had fallen asleep. He was awakened by a shifting on the couch. Draco was kissing Ron's forehead, fingers tracing a freckly forehead. He inhaled deeply, as though taking in Ron's essence, before straightening up. 'I hate to say it, but we should get to our Common Rooms.' He whispered huskily.

Ron sighed and nodded with a smile as he rose groggily. It had to be the middle of the night. 'What time is it?' Ron asked. 'Late.' Draco told him as he dusted off Ron's robes off before proceeding to dust off his own. 'Our robes are already lint free, Draco.' Ron laughed. Draco narrowed his eyes, still wearing a slightly smirk. He closed the distance between them pressing his forehead against Ron's. Where they both knew their minds had connected.

'Everything about me...' Draco sighed sadly, 'That's a lot of information.' Ron touched his lips to Malfoy's, slipping his hands around his waist and pulling him close. 'I've got a lot of free time.'


	8. Trying to Escape

A/N: Hello everyone! It's Luna Ilex here with another update! Don't forget to Review the story!

Read on! =DD

* * *

Ron awoke on his four-poster to the sound of Hedwig cooing. He sighed sadly. It was definitely before noon. Harry was nothing like Draco. When he flung the curtains open, he should have expected the sunlight to white out his eyes. He was still taken by surprise, though. Eyeballs burning in their sockets. He groaned and covered his face with the blanket.

'Finally!' Harry laughed, feeding his great snowy owl a cracker. 'Finally!?' repeated Ron sarcastically, recalling the bliss of Suite Number Five where they slept until Five. 'It's still early.' Ron opened one eye. Harry was already dressed. 'What time is it?' He opened the window and with a great sweep of her wings, Hedwig took off into the sky. 'Ten-thirty. Since when have you slept into the afternoon?'

'Never,' Ron said flatly, dragging himself out of bed and on the floor. 'I am always woken up.' Harry shrugged, 'Sorry.' Ron opened his trunk to rummage for fresh muggle clothes. It had been the first time in a week he needed to go into his trunk for clothes. Draco had a set of robes in that black package for every day of the week. When he opened his trunk he was greeted by all of the brand new t-shirts and jeans Draco had supplied him with. 'Ah. Right.'

Harry flopped down on his bed and opened the Marauder's Map, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' he said, tapping the map to do his daily spying on all of their class mates. He noticed the dorm was oddly quiet. Dean, Seamus and Neville were all already gone, 'Where is everyone?' Ron asked. Harry looked up from the map, 'Quidditch Pitch, Slytherin verses Hufflepuff, today.'

Ron took off to the showers. He cranked the water on and scrubbed himself vigorously._ Have to find Draco before the game,_ he thought anxiously. They were probably in the boy's locker room. Within five minutes he was pulling the tags off the jeans that were already halfway up his legs. 'Calvin Klien' Read the tag, who ever the hell that bloke was. Some muggle. Ron brushed his teeth and bolted back out into the dorm.

Harry glanced at Ron as he crossed over to his four-poster and did a double take, 'Whoah!' he said, fixing a bizarre stare on Ron, 'Where did you get those clothes!?

'Uhh...' Ron mumbled, pulling his runners on. 'Draco... uhm... Put them in there without me knowing.' Was his explanation. It was true. It was different when it wasn't just he and Draco, though. People seemed to scrutinize him. Harry burst out in laughter. Ron felt his cheeks and ears become very hot. 'What's so funny!?' It was a moment before Harry was able to intake enough air to answer Ron's question, 'You- you are wear-wearing REALLY expensive clothes. It looks so insane... because it's you!'

Ron rolled his eyes, 'So it's the same as the really expensive robes?' Harry wiped a tear from under his glasses before returning to look at the map.

The MAP.

'HARRY!' Ron exclaimed suddenly, lunging forward. Harry jumped, and looked around wildly. 'What!?' Ron laughed again, 'Sorry. Can I use the map to find Draco?' Harry smiled and handed over the map. Ron didn't have to search long, 'He's already on his way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Thanks Harry!' He said, throwing down the Map and taking off down the stairs.

Ron flung the portrait of the Fat Lady open, he could see Draco rounding the corner at the end of the hall. He was wearing bright Emerald robes, it looked good on him. 'Hey!' Ron called down the empty corridor. Draco approached him and once again felt as though he were being hunted. As Draco neared him, Ron instictively brace himself, waiting for him to pounce.

Instead he stood in front if him, smirking cooly. He examined Ron's features and narrowed his eyes, 'You're not surprised to see me.'

'Oh,' Ron said, 'The Marauder's Map.' He noticed that Draco was completely suited for the Quidditch pitch. His arm braces were in place and he was carrying his Firebolt. 'I was afraid you were going to sleep in.' Draco admitted smirk broadening into a smile. Ron laughed, 'Ha! Like that would ever happen in there,' Ron said, gesturing toward the Fat Lady with his thumb.

Draco was observing Ron affectionately, head tilted to the side. 'You're wearing the clothes I got you.' Ron looked down at himself and blushed, 'Yeah, they were the first ones at the top... I was in a hurry.' he explained quickly. Draco tugged on the front of the shirt. 'You look good in blue. Brings out your eyes.'

Suddenly, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, Harry falling face first to the floor from behind it. 'Ahh, fuck!' he cursed, the Marauder's Map falling open on the floor. Draco laughed, snatching it up, 'Ahh, looky here, Potter!' he sneered, waving the map in the air. 'You've been eavesdropping, I see.'

'Draco!' Ron snapped. Draco shook from head to toe, dropping the arm holding the map to his side. Why was he scaring people today? 'Uh... Give Harry the Map.' Draco glared at Harry who had already picked himself off of the ground and adjusted his glasses. 'Here,' he spat hatefully at Harry, who smiled in satisfaction.

'I've got to get back to the Team.' Malfoy said, subtly gripping Ron's hand. 'I'll see you after the game. I give it twenty-five minutes before I find the Snitch.' Ron nodded, gesturing to the Gryffindor Common Room, 'I'm just gunna eat some sandwiches.' Draco laughed and set off down the Corridor. 'Figures. I'll see you later, then.'

Ron felt a wave of sadness as he had to watch Draco depart. _The next Hogsmeade trip is only three weeks away. _He told himself comfortingly.

'You two are something else.' Harry said as they climbed back through the Portrait hole and back into the Common Room, where the table was filled with sandwiches. 'How so?' Ron asked absently, plucking one off the tray and inhaling it. 'You just... seem like you know each other so well already.' He frowned, sitting at the table next to Ron, who was alreadying eating his third sandwiches. 'You... really... are together.'

Ron couldn't help but smile dumbly through his mouth full of cold-cuts and nod, crumbs dropping all over his lap.

* * *

Draco had hit the nail on the head. The game began at two o'clock pm. One of the female Slytherin Chasers stole the Quaffle and half the audience cheered. She soon lost it to a Hufflepuff Chaser during a pass and the audience booed. He he attempted a goal at the Slytherin post, but their Keeper was on it, sending the Quaffle back to one of his team mates. From then on, Slytherin occupied the Quaffle. _They're good_. Ron thought to himself.

They made numerous attempts to score points through Hufflepuff's hoops and failed repeatedly. Their Keeper was very good. Another girl, she was pretty, though. 'Geeze, the field is full of girls, today.' Ron said to Harry. It felt like ages since he'd seen one.

Ten minutes into the game, one of the Slytherin Beaters cracked a bludger with his bat so loud it was like thunder, it resonated through the packed stadium. The bluger flew directly into the cranium of the pretty Hufflepuff Keeper. She plummeted to the ground. It was a brutal game. Hufflepuff was getting pummeled.

From then on Slytherin scored one goal after another. They scored Fifty points before Draco caught the Snitch.

Ron was right to assume Draco was a skilled flyer. He glided through the air on that Firebolt with such skill, he seemed good enough to play professionally. He wove in and out of the scaffolding, chasing the Snitch until he bested it as he neared the ground, snatching it up twenty-four minutes and twenty six seconds in.

For the first time, Ron cheered for Slytherin's win. He stood on the edge of the pitch patiently as the horde of students surrounded the Slytherin team. He anticipated at least a ten minute wait before Draco made his way through the crowd and found him. Ron was startled when Draco calmly cut through the crowd and headed straight toward him within seconds.

'Let's go to the Room of Requirement as soon as I'm cleaned up. We'll practice more.' Ron quirked a brow, 'Cleaned up from what? You don't have a mark on you.'

'It's hard work handling a broom like that.' Draco sniffed. Ron laughed, 'Fine, want me to meet you up there?' Draco smirked, 'I'd invite you in, but I don't think the rest of the team would take too kindly to it.' Ron shuddered, 'No thank's. I'll head up there.' Draco offered him a half smile. He longed to reach out to him, but standing in a crowd he knew it was impossible. 'See you there.' Draco's smooth reply.

* * *

_Ron._

'I can hear it.' Ron whispered.

_Ron._ the voice repeated.

Ron burst out into laughter, lowering his wand, 'It's hilarious how this is working.'

Draco had decided now that Ron had mastered entering minds, it was time for him to learn how to hear thoughts. He didn't argue, this was what he wanted to learn in the first place. They had been there all day until finally Draco decided to try something he knew Ron wanted to hear, his name. Two-thirty turned quickly into Six thirty but the time seemed to fly. Ron was succeeding more and more. He was going to make sure that within a week, it was a rare occurence that he failed.

'The technique is the same.' Draco said, hands in the pockets of his robes. He wouldn't wear muggle clothes at the school. Something about his reputation. Ron thought that was bull shit. 'Try it again and I'll think something else.'

Ron nodded, lifting his wand, 'Legilimens!' The distortion of space barely evident, now. He had learned to control the degree of the spell's power. He felt the familiar pressure on his forehead instead of an enormous force he needed his entire body strength to push against. It felt only as if a warm hand were clasping his forehead. He press against it slightly.

_I want your cock._ whispered Draco's voice in his ear. Ron could see his lips were not moving. He smiled in satisfaction, releasing the spell. 'I want yours, too.'

Draco lunged at him, pressing their lips together. Ron slipped his hands around Draco's waist. 'You got it,' he said proudly. 'I don't believe it. You really are amazing.' Ron shifted uncomfortably at the praise. 'Sheesh, it wasn't that hard.' Draco led him over to the couch.

'That's the thing.' He told Ron, dragging him down on the couch on top of him. Ron sighed happily and lay his head on Draco's chest. 'It _is_ hard.' He kissed the top of Ron's head. 'With a little more practice, you'll be able to do it wandlessly. It's amazing.'

He knew Harry had a hard time learning Occlumency. Ron shrugged, he had never been amazing before. 'Did you need a wand at one time?' he asked. Draco shifted, 'No. I have always been able to invade minds if I wanted to. It's keeping them out if I want that I have trouble with.' Ron looked into his eyes, they had become cold and distant. It gave him chills. 'Did you have to learn Occlumency from Snape?' Ron's heart broke for him. That's two people he loved at the mercy of that fucking snake.

'No.' Draco said quietly, 'Worse. Bellatrix Lestrange.'

Ron was stricken with horror. The trauma of last year's visit to the Department of Mysteries had only recently subsided. He even still had nightmares from time to time. Ron remembered her. She had invaded the Department of Mysteries along side He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He sat up suddenly and stare down at Draco in shock. She was the one that brutally murdered Sirius. Sent him floating eerily through the veil.

Ron had forgotten Malfoy had come from that world. The World of the Dark Arts. How could he have forgotten that Draco was so closely attached to Voldemort. Even if only through his Father. They killed people. They wanted to kill Harry. His breathing hitched with a deep gasp and he drew back. Draco's hard grey eyes bore into him and he was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura when Ron realized that Draco was connected to it somehow. He could feel it.

Draco wasn't just in Slytherin, he was supposed to become a Death Eater. Ron wanted to run away. Instead, he slunk backward down the couch, afraid Voldemort was going to pop up any second. 'You can't...' said the part of Ron that cared deeply for Draco.

'Ron...' Draco croaked, his face filled with fear, 'It's not what you think.' He shuddered, 'What is it, then? You're father is in Azkaban, but your Auntie gave you Occlumency lessons. Your Auntie the Death Eater!? What are you doing for them!?' Draco shook his head and crawled down the couch, resting his hands on Ron's shoulders as he often did. Ron forced himself not to cringe, his eyes darting down to the inside of Draco's forearm, where the Dark Mark probably lie, hidden by magic. It was so close to his face... 'I've been trying to escape that life style.' he whispered, kissing his forehead.

Ron looked up at him. Energy traveled through his body and he remembered the Draco he wanted to be around. Ron saw Draco's face had softened but his eyes were still as hard as ice, fearful even. 'You can't escape it.' Ron whispered grimly. He knew Draco was keeping something from him. He felt the pressure he had come to know on his forehead stir on it's own accord. He pushed against it until he could see images of Draco sitting at a long black table. It looked as though it could be made with obsidian. Draco was with his Father and Mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe and Goyle's fathers. Wormtail sat with them, directly beside He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. There were many more Wizards and Witches Ron did not recognize. He saw an image of a bird in a cabinet, leaping and chirping merrily. Then in a flash, he saw it lying dead and lifeless on the bottom. _'Kill him...'_ hissed a voice so evil, it gave Ron chills.

'What...?' Ron gasped, jumping to his feet and withdrawing back in terror. Draco sat, eyes wide. 'You're reading my mind!' he shouted. Ron suddenly felt a little shock on his forehead and the pressure was gone.

They stare at each other for a long time. 'What was that?' Ron demanded. He had an ominous feeling about what he had just saw. Draco turned away, leaning his head back against the couch. 'My father...' he whispered. Ron edged closer, comforted by the idea that Lucious was in Askaban, 'Wants me to help the Death Eaters... as soon as he went to Azkaban... everyone disappeared. Even Mother. I guess I'm off the hook.'

Ron felt nauseous, 'And you were going to do it?' Draco closed his eyes and sighed heavily, 'I was being forced...'

Ron couldn't peel his eyes off of Draco. He was gripped again with the feeling that this relationship was forbidden. Ron knew now why Draco had chosen now to reach out to him. There was no other time. He was free from whatever the hell his father wanted him to do for He Who Must Not Be Named. He really could do as he pleased for the first time. Draco turned to him with a dark gaze, 'It was a life or death situation.' Ron breathed a sigh, trying to release his anxiety. This wasn't the same Draco he had always known. He was different.

Ron sat beside Draco and let his chin rest on his shoulder, letting his left arm fall along the back of the couch. Ron decided it didn't matter where Draco had come from. It was too late, Ron already loved him.

_I still can't help but want you._ He kissed the nape of Draco's neck softly and whispered, 'I'm sorry.' Draco turned his body to embrace Ron's. He lay his forehead down on Ron's shoulder, covering his eyes. _I hope so.._. Ron heard his voice whisper in his ear.

* * *

'I have to patrol the dungeon tonight,' Draco sighed as he sipped his coffee on the following Saturday. Ron had inhaled another piece of bacon, stopping mid chew when he had registered what Malfoy had said, 'I forgot you were a Prefect, too.' Ron said, picking up a piece of toast and cramming that into his mouth as well. 'Too?' Draco replied quirking a brow. 'You're a Prefect?' he asked in mild disbelief.

Ron washed down the mouthful of bacon and toast with the coffee Malfoy routinely made for him. 'You knew that.' He said when his mouth was clear. You're_ really rubbing off on me,_ he thought. He gripped his wand in his pocket. _Tell me about it, w_as Draco's response. He had graduated from saying the spell out loud and he practiced every chance he got. They exchanged smiles. Ron knew it would be beneficial for them to read each other's mind. They now had something else they shared between them. _You've gotten really good._ Draco thought, eyeing him with satisfaction. _You were the teacher._

'When did I find out?' Draco asked curiously. Ron rolled his eyes, 'Last year, when we were both appointed the position. I got a letter during the summer...' Ron reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his badge. Draco turned an impressed gaze on Ron. 'Oh, you really are a Prefect, then.' He said, finishing off his coffee. An evil smile crept up Draco's face. Ron activated his Legilimency and heard Draco in his ear.

_Let's go to the Prefect's bathroom._

They went straight to the Prefect's bathroom after breakfast. Which given the time of day, was more akin to lunch. Harry had spied on the school with his map silently and not made any noise. It was brilliant. At one in the afternoon he found Draco waiting in the Great Hall for him. 'Are you sure it's safe for both of us to do this?' Ron asked nervously, 'What if someone walks in?' Draco laughed as they topped the stairs and rounded the corner onto the Fifth Floor. Ron stopped dead, blinking at the familiar corridor.

He saw the statue of Boris the Bewildered, the very statue he was hiding behind when Draco had found him. Weeks ago, now. He remembered being disappointed to see Draco, then. He couldn't imagine it now. It didn't feel like two weeks, it felt like two years. Ron already couldn't remember a time without him.

Malfoy smirked, crossing over to the fourth door from the left. 'You forgot that the Prefect's Bathroom was in this corridor, did you?' Draco told the knobless door it's password, 'Lemon Fresh' and it swung open. 'I was on my way out of here when I heard that Potter and Longbottom were pissed at you.' Ron grinned, 'That's how you knew we were fighting.' Draco shrugged as he entered the huge bathroom. The golden taps and polished porcelain glistened invitingly. 'I saw my chance and took it.' He smirked, turning to cast a spell on the door that Ron had never heard before. He was confident the door was secure nonetheless.

Draco immediately began removing his robes, hanging them neatly in the closet. Ron pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Draco was already naked as Ron unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Draco cranked the green taps on full blast. The green foam looked appealing. The smell of mint filled the room as the tub filled within seconds. 'I hope you don't mind mint.' He smirked, stepping down into the water which was already waist high. He slunk into the foam, leaning against the edge.

Ron sunk down into the steaming water next to Draco. It was really hot, hotter than he was used to. The mint felt cold on his skin and the mixture of hot and cold on his body provided a tingling sensation. Draco slipped an arm around him, stroking his stomach under the water. Ron sighed out in pleasure, his cock hardening eagerly. After another week of pent up tension, his body ached for release. He had never been in the bath with anyone else before now. Not that he could recall, anyway.

'Another first?' Draco asked in a velvety voice. Ron shrugged sheepishly, 'I told you I was a virgin. Everything is a first.'

Ron felt shifting through the bubbles, water grazing his body as Draco moved to straddle him. He was basically weightless when submerged. 'Was a virgin.' Draco repeated with a smirk. Ron suddenly felt a hand on his cock, stroking it gently. The action coaxed a surprised gasp. The mint extract suspended in the water provided a tingling sensation. It sent shivers up his spine. Draco looked deeply into Ron's eyes, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. Ron felt the immense passion radiating off of Draco and surrendered himself to it with a submissive moan.

Draco withdrew his hand from Ron's now very stiff member. He watched as Malfoy leaned in closer, pressing their bodies completely together. Ron felt as Dracos long, hard member grind against the length of his. Ron's hips bucked up against Draco on their own. He felt Draco become even harder against him as he moved. 'Aaah,' Ron moaned, letting his head fall back. He was dizzy from the steam. Draco's perpetual sneer had been replaced by a perpetual smirk. He bit on to Ron's lip, suckling it softly, 'You eyes... are very blue.'

'When did you notice?' Ron asked sarcastically.

Draco laughed apologetically, 'When you were wearing that blue shirt last Saturday.'

Ron snorted, 'All I can look at half the time is your eyes.'

'All I can look at is your hair.' Draco admitted.

Ron smiled, cheeks flushing as he was silenced by Draco's tongue. He felt Draco's cock grind against his again, 'Aaaah, fuck.' Ron moaned, thrusting upward. Waves of electricity shooting through him. The cold mint and the fiction of Draco's cock on his was tantalizing. 'Draco... stop,' he moaned. Draco fell still, leaning against Ron's chest, forehead resting in the nape of Ron's neck, breathing heavily. 'You're too easy.' he chuckled.

Draco leaned slowly in to press his lips upon Ron's, who granted him immediate access to his tongue. Draco gazed his tongue along Ron's, as he positioned himself over his cock._ I want you to fuck me..._ Ron head him think. He smiled into the kiss and gently bit Draco's lower lip.

_I can hear you without my wand now. _

Draco pulled away and looked down at him with hazy eyes. Ron laughed under his breath as he watched Malfoy, gripping his cock firmly and releasing a moan as he began to stroke it. _Fuck me,_ thought Draco as he watched Ron touch himself.

Ron look up into Draco's eyes, about to pull him into a kiss. When he found Draco's eyes were distant and icy, the memory of last night's images passed through his mind. He pulled away from Draco, leaning back against the tub and offering him a frightened gaze. Draco frowned, eyes softening. 'Please don't do this.' he whispered_. I don't want to go back to them._ Ron traced his finger up Draco's arm, feeling his throbbing cock twitch under the water. He moaned softly. Draco seemed so dangerous now. To Ron's surprise, he was aroused by the idea. His cock twitched at the thought. 'You're... scary.' Ron whispered, tightening his grip and tugging on his cock slowly. Draco smiled wickedly, leaning in to kiss Ron again. 'Yes I am.' he whispered. Ron positioned his cock at Draco's opening, peeling his foreskin back. Draco moaned when the head entered effortlessly. He was echoed by Ron who'd felt Draco's body surround the bare tip of his dick.

Ron had forgotten how good being inside Draco felt. Tight, but this time, compared to the hot water their bodies were submerged in, Draco's insides felt cool. The mint caused his cock tingle and Ron moaned loudly. He had never felt anything like it. Draco moaned as he lowered himself to the base of his cock. Ron echoed as he felt Draco's body engulf him. He moaned and squeezed Draco's upper arms. He felt very tight and Ron was trying not to come. He busied himself by placing soft kisses along Draco's jaw until he reached his earlobe, taking it into his mouth and licking it gently.

Draco moaned, Ron felt his insides twitch wildly. 'Aah..' he hissed hips jerking forward slightly. _Feels so good._

'Yeah,' Ron moaned, lifting Draco up slightly. He was so light in the huge bathtub, Ron was able to suspend him at the head of his cock, thrusting slowly upward. In and out. He moaned in ecstasy as Draco braced himself on Ron's shoulders. 'Ooh, fuck, Ron,' he whimpered. Water splashed between them as their pace quickened. He choked on his own air as the waves of pleasure shot through him, greater than before. Draco seemed so forbidden, now. Draco's family was trying to kill Harry. They'd probably kill Ron once they had the chance. The wrongness of their relationship only drove him to fuck harder. He wanted Malfoy anyway, in spite. Draco found Ron's lips. They kissed furiously as Ron began pumping faster in and out of Draco's body. Who in turn began thrusting his hips back against Ron's, 'Feels so fuckin' good.' he moaned out.

They panted in unison until Draco cried out, 'I am going to cum soon...' Ron slowed his pace at those words, coming to a complete stop after a few seconds. Draco looked down at him, 'What's wrong?'

'I... want you to fuck me...' He gasped, cock twitching at the idea. 'I want to feel it again.' he breathed. Draco smirked and placed a kiss on Ron's lips, releasing his cock from his body's grip. 'Turn around.' He instructed, voice molten. Ron blinked in confusion but did as he was told and turned around, folding his arms over the edge of the tub for support. Ron was on his knees, ass sticking out. He felt a little uncomfortable.

He felt Draco's body against his backside. The head his cock probing his opening. He leaned over Ron's back until he could feel Draco's breath on his ear, 'I've never fucked anyone like this,' he whispered in confession. Ron felt his cock throb as Draco kissed his neck. He liked the idea of being a first for Draco in some aspect and thrust eagerly backward. Ron felt the head of Draco's cock enter him with the same ease he had entered Draco. As he pushed all the way in, Ron experienced no pain and was instead sent into fits of pleasure. 'Aaah!' he moaned, pushing back against Draco who hissed in his ear, 'Feels good already?' Ron nodded and Draco pulled slowly out of him and slowly eased back inside. Ron cried out again, arching his spine. Draco leaned forward, catching Ron's lips in a kiss. He felt Draco's hand grasp his cock, stroking it in pace with the rhythm. 'Oh my god!' he choked, feeling the waves of pleasure become increasingly more intense.

'Fuck...' Ron felt Draco hiss in his ear. He could feel Draco thrust enter him at a quicker pace. He could feel Draco deepen his penetration. He was so far inside him, Ron could feel Draco's cock hit something within him, sending waves of electricity through him with every thrust. Causing tiny little orgasms to surge one at a time. Ron choked on a moan, releasing a strangled sort of cry. 'You like that?' Draco chuckled in his ear and quickened his pace. 'Fuck yeah...!' He groaned. 'Draco!' Draco mimic his moan in response. 'Rooon.' Draco's cock was so hard, Ron could feel the outline of the head inside him. He could feel his muscles on the inside fluttering wildly. 'Yeeah!' he moaned, 'I think I'm gunna come!' Ron cried as Draco grabbed a handful of his hair.

'I am going to come!' Draco moaned as his pace quickened. 'Aaah, Ron!' He groaned. Ron felt Draco's cock twitching wildly against his inside. As it did, it pressed against that certain spot inside of him. 'Fuck, yess!' Ron released another pleasured cry as orgasm racked his body. Their voices resonated off of the walls. Draco fell against him, panting heavily. 'I have never come so hard,' he breathed into Ron's ear after several minutes. Ron smiled as he twisted further around to place a kiss on Draco's cheek, 'I think I have only ever come hard.' Draco laughed.

'Oooooh how interesting!' A voice chirped from the other side of the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was poking up out of one of the toilets, head propped on her hands, elbows resting on the toilet seat. 'I never expected to see you two together...' she cackled, floating up out of the toilet. 'I heard you two going at it all the way from the U-bend.'

'Get out of here!' Draco growled, crossing the tub and grabbing his wand from the edge. 'Stupefy!' he bellowed, sending a beam of red light in her direction. She dodged it, lazily somersaulting in the air and diving down the drain of the sink. 'Fuck.' Draco said, pulling himself out of the water, leaving Ron feeling abandoned. He waded to the edge of the bath and pulled himself out as well.

'It wont be good if she blabs...' Ron said, pulling his jeans on while he was still wet. 'We need to get out of here.' Draco agreed, buttoning his robes. 'We should find her later and erase her memory.' Ron nodded. They then took off for the door. When it swung open, he found Hermione standing there in nothing but a robe and carrying a towel. Her eyes widened as she saw them, hair dripping wet. Her face turned bright red. 'Oh...' she squeaked, 'I didn't know you were here... I'll come back.'

'No need.' Draco said shortly, taking off down the hallway, dragging Ron behind him. 'We're done.'

'Drain the water.' he called over his shoulder.


	9. I understand

Draco stormed down the corridor, robes billowing behind him. Ron knew he was angry, he could feel it. He followed silently until they were nearing the Third Floor. He had been waiting for Draco to say or think something, but he could hear nothing. When they reached the abandoned corridor, Draco dragged Ron into the darkness. Ron shuddered as they passed a web in which a spider was taking it's dinner.

When Draco turned to face Ron, his eyes were cold and dark. They seemed to reflect dangerously. 'Myrtle should not have seen us.' He hissed icily, 'If she says something to one of the other ghosts... to anyone...' Ron shifted uncomfortably, he wanted to reach out to Draco and comfort him, but refrained from doing so. He was afraid of Draco's ominous presence in this darkness. 'I did not know she frequented that bathroom.' Ron frowned, and shrugged a shoulder. 'She doesn't unless Harry is in there... or if there is something interesting going on.'

Ron near jumped out of his skin when the sound of something shattering abruptly cut the air. He realized Draco had smashed one of the Fire Lamps on the floor and was now circling around furiously. Pacing like an animal in a cage. 'And Granger...' he growled, punching the wall with his fist so hard, fragments actually chipped off of it. His hand dripping with blood. 'God Dammit! Epeskey!' He shouted, his wound healed instantly.

Ron stood, frozen, watching helplessly as Draco took his tantrum. He had seen Draco do this before, years earlier when he still thought Draco was a slimy git and waited patiently for it to pass. He eyed the wall nervously, trying to stay out of his way until it was over.

_Why is he so angry?_ Ron thought as Draco smashed another out of use lamp. He was overtaken with such rage. Ron could sense there was something Draco was not telling him. He felt the pressure on his forehead activate on it's own, as if responding to Ron's desire to know. His wand vibrated in his pocket. He heard Draco's voice, _If he finds out... _

Time and space distorted around them as Ron entered Draco's mind effortlessly.

_'CRUCIO!' bellowed a deep, menacing voice. Ron heard Draco scream and his heart clenched as he saw images of Lucius Malfoy pointing his wand, face screwed up in disgust and hatred as he tortured his son. 'CRUCIO!' he growled again, holding the spell on Draco for several minutes as he writhed in pain on the floor. The shapes faded into view as Ron realized they were back in Draco's room._

_'This is just the beginning, boy!' Lucious bellowed at Draco, who curled up in the fetal position, sobbing heavily. 'You'll never think such things in this house again, CRUCIO!' Draco screamed and convulsed, Ron thought he could see Draco's Mother frowning in the door frame, doing nothing. 'I can read your mind as easily as you can read mine, boy. CRUCIO!' Draco vomited on the floor from the excruciating anguish the Cruciatus Curse caused him. Lucious didn't release Draco from the curse for minutes longer, until he was motionless. Unconscious from the pain. Ron could almost feel it, himself. _

_'How dare you...' he hissed, dragging Draco by his hair to the edge of a sliding door Ron hadn't noticed the first time, '...even think of such abominations in my house. CRUCIO!' Draco woke with another scream that curdled Ron's blood. It was as if he was being skinned alive. Ron could see that in this memory, Draco still looked very young. 'Now wash your filth away. I'll be taking you to Hogwart's tomorrow. There will be no need for you to take the Train. CRUCIO!' _

_Ron couldn't bare to watch it anymore, he lunged for Lucious throat, fixing his hands tightly around it. He had never wanted to kill anyone before, but he did now._

_'Ron,'_ Draco's voice croaked, Ron felt the sparks and was pushed out of Malfoy's mind.

When Ron's vision came back into focus he was sitting on Draco's chest, clenching his throat. He withdrew his hands quickly and scrambled backwards on the floor, staring at Draco wide eyed and apologetic.

'I'm sorry!' he sputtered immediately. 'I thought you were...' Ron trailed off and stared silently at Draco, who finished his sentence, 'My father?' It was barely a whisper. He sat up and leaned against the wall. He seemed to have calmed down. 'Are you mad at me?' Ron asked nervously. 'I didn't take the Hogwart's Express to school in my Second Year, either.' Draco looked over to him, feigning a slight smirk. He could no longer fool Ron, who now recognized the suffering his the silvery eyes he knew so well.

'No.' he said softly. Draco had no energy left for even a scowl, it had been spent during his tantrum, 'Thank you for trying to protect me.' Ron leaned against the wall beside him, feeling overcome with guilt. 'Draco... ' he whispered, Draco turned his tired gaze onto Ron, who could just barely see Draco in the lightless and abandoned corridor. 'Was... your father...' he stuggled, he did not want to repeat aloud what he had just witnessed. He had now learned that there really were ears and eyes in the walls at Hogwart's 'Was it because of me?'

Ron watched as Draco turned his gaze onto the floor. He caught a glimpse of what Draco was thinking. He saw an image of Draco with his head tilted back, moaning softly as he clutched a handful of red hair. Ron saw himself sucking Draco's dick relishingly. Just as he had in Suite Number Five. And in the R.O.R. last weekend. Ron forced himself not to grin. He thought he could see the corner of Dracos mouth poking up in the slightest smirk.

Draco turned his eyes to the floor, releasing a sad sigh. 'It's not because of you,' he said, turning away to gaze into the darkness. 'It was because of me. I should have known better. I should have never been so careless.' Ron stare at the wall on the other side of the corridor. He noticed a tiny window at the very top near the ceiling. It was dark already. Had they been in the Prefect's bathroom so long? 'So... he knows Legilimency, too.' Ron concluded. Draco let out a scornful laugh, 'I got it from him.'

Ron sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He wondered how his father would react under the same circumstances. He wouldn't be tortured, Ron knew that. 'It was wrong.' he said, clenching his fist, 'What he did to you that night.' He was surprised when he felt Draco's hand uncurling his fist and entwining his fingers between them. Ron couldn't remember a time when Draco had held his hand. He looked to his left and was greeted by Draco's devoted gaze. 'Thank you. And I know.' Ron stare back at him, desperately wishing he could reach out. To comfort him in some way.

'Do you remember the place I took you after we had detention that night?' Draco asked, turning back to the wall and closing his eyes. Ron nodded and Draco continued without looking. 'That was where he took me the next day. He conjured that bench and told me I was a Malfoy. I had a duty to fulfill since I had been born. Since Voldemort fell.' Ron shuddered as Draco fearlessly spoke the name in a dark, abandoned corridor such as this. 'That's why you took me there. In spite.' he whispered darkly. Draco nodded.

They sat in the silence a long time, Ron could feel that Draco was thinking but gave him the privacy of his thoughts. He understood better, now. Why Draco wanted so badly to hide their... relationship. Moaning Myrtle was the least of their problems. 'Maybe...' Ron whispered, 'We shouldn't isolate ourselves anymore.' Draco offered him a curious glance. 'There are too many people who can catch us here. And...' Ron closed his eyes, shaking the image of a terrifying Lucious Malfoy out of his mind. 'I don't want anyone to find out... for your sake.' Draco smiled slightly and leaned in, pressing his lips to Ron's, who sighed in bliss at the simple contact.

'You're right.' he said. 'The Hogsmeade trip is only two weeks away.' Ron nodded and turned back to the window at the top of the wall, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder. 'Yunno, before we... got together... I was telling myself I should spend more time in the Quidditch pitch... Since I've learned Legilimency so fast, I think I'll focus on that.'

Draco laughed, 'Keeping your hands on the Quaffle so you can keep them off of me. Thanks.' Ron chuckled as well, draping his free arm across Draco's waist. 'I gotta do something.'

'Maybe I'll go with you.' Draco mused, 'You need someone to throw the Quaffle, after all.'

Ron nodded and yawned, letting his eyes slip closed. 'That's true. No one can punish us for playing a little Quidditch.'

'So much for patrolling the corridors,' Draco muttered. Ron laughed. 'Technically you did. You were in the corridors all night.'

Draco smirked.

Ron had fallen asleep there, leaning against the wall with Malfoy. When they awoke the tiny window had a ray of sunlight streaming through, their fingers still entwined. He could tell by the dim, grey of the light it was still very early. Draco had woken with him and smirked down at Ron, 'You're the first person whose gotten me to sleep on the floor.' he mumbled sleepily. Ron laughed as they dragged each other to their feet and stumbled sluggishly out of the corridor and onto the Switching Staircase. 'We'd better get to our Common Rooms before people wonder where we are.' The Slytherin Common Room was in the dungeon and Gryffindor's was in the tower. 'This is where we need to part ways.' he said sadly.

They stood aloof from each other. Ron felt the same gravity between them that he had felt two weeks ago when they stood at the edge of the Black Lake. It had seemed so foreign to him, then. Now it seemed warm and inviting. Ron had to fight against himself in order not to drift closer. 'I'll see you at breakfast?' Malfoy asked, wearing his signature smirk. Ron nodded and grinned. 'Yep, see you at the Slytherin table.' They reluctantly turned and set off to their Common Rooms to ready themselves for class. _Draco,_ Ron thought._ Yes?_ he heard Draco's voice in his ears, it was faint. As though he were far away. _Erase Moaning Myrtle's memory._

* * *

The next week was agony for Ron. Trying to keep a two feet distance between himself and Draco had proven itself a difficult task. He watched jealously as other couples were free to hold hands in the Courtyard and steal kisses in the Study Hall. It was more severe than the fact that Ron and Draco were both boys. He believed that it was a life or death situation for Draco, he just wouldn't say so.

As they took lunch on Monday afternoon, Draco noticed as Ron glared in irritation down the Slytherin table at Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini, french kissing wildly. The Slytherins avoided where Ron and Draco sat like it was infected with the plague. _Don't blame them,_ Draco thought at Ron, taking him by surprise, _It's not their fault._ Ron smiled and thought back to him. _I can't help it, and you're going soft._

True to his word, Draco intended to be at the Quidditch pitch with Ron every day after school. He had insisted on splurging on a new broomstick for Ron, who had refused several times and failed against Draco's persistent attitude. 'You can't play on that ruddy old thing.' he said to Ron seriously. 'It's a safety hazard.' Images of a bluger snapping Ron's broom in two, causing him to plummet to the ground, breaking his neck flashed through Draco's mind. Ron grinned, amused that Draco feared for his life.

'I've always played on that ruddy old thing.' Ron pointed out.

'I'll send an Owl to Quality Quidditch Supply. They'll have a Firebolt here by tomorrow morning.' Draco said, pulling out a piece of parchment, ready to write the order.

'NO!' Ron cried, snatching the quill from Draco's hands. 'That's ridiculous, Draco.'

'Fine,' he said smugly, 'We'll compromise.'

The next day, the latest version of the Comet, the Comet 290 (which was only just released last summer), was in front of him. It's handle was dark and void of scratches. The finish was almost the same color of his hair. Draco smiled as he saw Ron eyeing it, eyes twinkling voraciously. He had never had his own, brand-new broom before.

'You deserve it.' Draco said smoothly, sipping his coffee. 'Consider it a thank you gift.' Ron looked to Draco with adoration. Again, he felt his insides split as he gazed longingly at Draco. He despised that they had to maintain a distance. With hundreds of eyes on him in the middle of the Great Hall, he knew it was impossible. Instead, he thought of Saturday afternoon in the Prefect's Bathroom. Draco was thrusting into him. Ron's back was arched and he was grinding back against the thrusts. _Draco..._ his voice moaned between their minds. Draco narrowed his eyes and smirked. 'You're something else.'

An hour after class ended, Ron was ready for the Quaffle, hovering in front of the Three Hoops a Keeper protects during a Quidditch game. His new Comet and his old Comet were vastly different. His Comet 290 did not lag. It responded immediately to Ron's commands. It darted back and forth as sporadically as he wished his old one could have.

Draco watched him from the ground with the fond smirk that he reserved just for Ron, Quaffle under one arm and his Firebolt in his other hand. He took off skillfully in the air until he was level with Ron.

'Ready?' he called across the field. Ron grinned and waved an arm, 'Ready!' He leaned back on his broom. He hadn't realized how shaky his old one had been. This one was such a smooth ride. When Draco tossed the Quaffle, it soared way over Ron's head. Draco leaned forward on his broom, shooting toward it. He caught the Quaffle before it hit the ground. Ron blinked.

Draco reassumed his position and shouted, 'Let me try again!' Again, he threw the Quaffle. This time, it veered off to the left toward the Ravenclaw post. 'Shit!' he cursed and again, caught the Quaffle before it hit the ground. Draco was a really talented Seeker for sure... but he couldn't throw a Quaffle for shit. Ron tried not to laugh. 'Okay! Just throw it over here!' Ron said, voice wavering. The trick was getting old. It no longer distracted him from Draco's terrible aim.

Draco was about five meters away from the hoops. With all his might he lobbed the Quaffle and it plummeted toward the ground. 'FUCK!' Draco shouted as he took off to retrieve it. Ron was having a hard time containing himself.

Draco's aim hadn't improved at all by the end of the day. In all, Ron had made two saves, and they were the only time Draco had managed to throw the Quaffle remotely near the posts. Ron was waiting as the sun set for Draco to get one more toss near the hoop. Stroking his ego to prevent him from become too frustrated. 'The sun was in your eyes!' Ron would shout. 'Yeah, you're right!' Draco would agree. He intended on letting Draco score at least one point. Madame Hooch came a half-hour before dark, blowing her whistle.

'Pitch is closing!' She shouted, holding her wand to her throat to amplify it. 'Time to call it quits.'

Ron and Draco guided their brooms to the ground and headed for the Exit. She smiled at them proudly, 'It's nice to see Slytherin and Gryffindor working together.' She opened the door for them and locked it when they were safely outside. She used the same spell Draco had used on the door to the Prefect Bathroom. 'I expect the next game between your teams will be extraordinary. I award Twenty Points to each of your houses for good Sportsmanship.'

'Thank you Madame.' Draco said smoothly. She offered them a fond smile and went into her office. Ron turned to Draco, dumbfounded. 'How can you be so lucky?' Draco shrugged his shoulder, a slight smile on his face. Ron was happy to see he sneered so much less. 'Always have been... most of the time.' After a pause he said, 'I'm lucky now.'

'Hey...' Ron said as they passed Hagrid's Hut, 'You're an amazing Seeker, Draco.' He made catching that Quaffe before it hit the ground look easy.

'It is easy,' Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. 'For me... I'm just... I don't have very good aim.' Ron chuckled, 'I understand. I'm too slow to be a Seeker.' Draco smirked, 'When I tried out for the team I was going for Chaser. I failed, needless to say. Seeker was a better position anyway... And it was easier.'

'You tried out!?' Ron said, surprised. 'Of course I did,' he snapped, a little insulted. Ron frowned. 'I thought your Father bought your ticket to the team. All the Nimbus 2001s.' Ron said as they neared the Castle. 'Those were a reward.' Draco barked.

It had continued on all week. Every day they went to class, meeting up in the Quidditch Pitch afterward. Every day, Draco attempted to provide Ron passes he could block without any improvement. By Thursday Ron had lost his ability to maintain his composure and burst out laughing at Draco, who turned red and cursed at him, threatening to release the Snitch on him. Ron was starting to feel sorry for him. He had managed to let Draco send the Quaffle flying through the hoop on the far left. He was even able to make it look genuine.

As they took breakfast on Friday morning, Draco turned to him, 'Fuck that Quaffle. I've had enough of it.' Ron frowned, 'C'mon Draco. Yesterday wasn't that bad! You're getting better.' He had insisted Tuesday on Draco not giving up. 'We'll go to class and today will be better. You'll see.'

The day passed agonizingly slow, save for Potions class. The entirety of which he spent slacking off during First Period with Draco. 'You feel like a little Chess after class?' Harry asked him in last period. Muggle Studies, a class Draco had been forbidden by his parents to sign up for. Ron knew he was already down at the Pitch.

'Ginny has to study for her OWLs, she told me she needed space.' Harry looked a little depressed Ginny had blown him off to hit the books. Ron frowned, It had been ages since Harry had asked for a game of chess. 'Sorry, mate.' he said, sounding genuinely disappointed. 'I'm going to the Quidditch Pitch this afternoon.' Harry shrugged a shoulder, 'Can I come?' Now it was Ron's turn to shrug, 'Draco's going to be there.'

'Oh.' Harry said faintly. 'You can still come!' said Ron. It would be nice to have a decent Chaser around. Harry shook his head. 'Nah, I'll pass for now. Maybe tomorrow.' Ron nodded. Tomorrow was Saturday already, having Harry around would be perfect, he and Draco would be forced to keep their hands of each other in Harry's presence. Come to think of it, Harry had been coaching their team for nearly two years, now.

'Harry?' Ron asked. Harry turned to him with one raised eyebrow. 'What?'

'You coach the Chasers on our team, right?' Harry blinked, 'Yeah...'

'Well... see... Draco... can't throw a Quaffle to save his life.' Harry seemed confused.

Ron tried wording it differently. 'Draco has bad aim.'

Harry grinned, 'Really?' he processed this new information then said, 'How bad?'

Ron grinned back, and replied assuringly, 'Bad.'

'I was wondering,' Ron continued, 'Do you think you could help him out a bit? We've been at it all week and nothing's working.'

Harry grinned mischievously. 'I'll be there.'

Ron nodded, 'Thank's mate. I'll give him the heads up.'

* * *

When Ron arrived at the Quidditch pitch, he found Draco waiting in the doorway. He was holding a small box with a black leather coating. Ron approached him with a smile. 'Hey!' Draco smirked at him.

'There's a Snitch in this box.' He announced, 'I'm going to teach you how to be a Seeker. Ron laughed nervously and shrugged a shoulder. 'Fine,' he said, 'You've humiliated yourself all week, now it's my turn.'

'Haw-haw.' Draco scoffed as they walked out onto the field. Draco took out his wand and set the box on the ground. He flicked his wand at the box and it sprung open. Inside it was lined with green velvet. A little silver Snitch sitting inside. _That thing must be impossible to see, _Ron thought.

Draco nodded, 'It is. It's for training. It was a gift from Father.' He flicked his wand again at the Snitch and it came to life. 'I've set it so it won't move as fast as usual.' It took off, Ron could see it over their heads, gleaming as it darted back and forth. 'It seems like I could catch it.' Ron mused. Draco nodded. 'Every time you do it moves faster. Give it a shot.'

Ron mounted his broom and took off into the air. The Snitch darted in the opposite direction and Ron chased after it. It was moving a lot slower than usual. He caught it within minutes.

'Good!' Draco shouted, 'Now let it go.' Ron did, and it took of again. It was moving noticeably faster this time. Draco mounted his broom and floated effortlessly into the air. His skilled flying abilities and uncanny talent for catching the Snitch compromised for all of Draco's faults when handling a Quaffle.

Ron chased the Snitch for twenty minutes before he bested it as he rounded the corner of the Stadium. Draco smirked and praised Ron again. 'Good, now release it and try again.' This time Ron chased that Snitch for two hours. Twice he lost sight of it, completely unable to see it with it's unusual silver color. Once he saw a flash of it near the announcer's box and chased it for half an hour before he lost sight of it again. Draco had to point it out for him after an entire hour.

Draco flew to his side. 'You're not bad,' he admitted, 'I thought it would take you way longer the third time.' Ron handed the Snitch over to Draco. 'It'll remember you for the next time you touch it. It'll be faster, still.' Draco opened his hand and the Snitch took off so fast, it seemed to disappear as he blinked.

Then Draco was gone after it, just as fast. He flew through the air with such elegance and speed, it made Ron dizzy. Draco reminded him of a great green wasp, darting angrily back and fourth. Within minutes, the Snitch was in Draco's grasp. It was amazing.

The grounds seemed deserted as they made their way back to the Castle. All the fifth years were studying for their Owls. Hermione was running a Study Group to help them in their hardest subjects. 'That's... good of her.' Draco sniffed. Even Parvati and Dean were there helping her teach them. Ron smiled, 'Hermione is like that.' Draco seemed impressed, 'I didn't know there were people like that.'

Ron turned on him, gazing sympathetically in Draco's direction. It was already dark, there was no one in sight and the Castle was still good a distance away. He grabbed Draco, pulling him close. Being so near to Draco made shivers shoot down his spine. his eyes wide with shock as Ron held him, leaning in slowly. Draco stood motionless, breathing heavily in anticipation. As their lips met, Ron's body was on fire. It had been almost a week since he had kissed Draco and he felt the electricity flowing through him. Draco leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ron's neck.

They kissed passionately, enveloped in the sanctuary of the darkness, where no one could see them. They lingered there for hours on the grounds. 'I've invited Harry to the pitch tomorrow, ' he told Draco as they skipped rocks at the edge of the Lake. 'Did you?' he sneered.

'Harry is a good Captain.' Ron ensured him. 'I think he'll be able to help.' Draco sat on the edge of the Lake, gazing at the inviting lights of Hogsmeade across the water. 'I was trying to keep it between us.' Ron smiled assuringly. 'Harry won't tell anyone.'

Draco frowned, 'Just like he said he wouldn't tell anyone about us. Granger knows.'

Ron summoned the memory of a week ago in the Common Room._ 'I know we've been separated...'_ Hermione's voice said,_ 'But we're best friends...'_ Draco snorted, shaking his head, 'That's the sappiest thing I've ever heard.' Ron burst out into laughter, 'It's true, though. You wouldn't understand.' Draco turn his gaze to the ground, expression becoming vacant. 'I guess not.'

Ron sighed sadly. He felt sorry for Draco. He really didn't have any devoted friends, not to the degree Ron had._ That's not true anymore._ Draco thought at him. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Draco's neck. Then another... and another. Ron made his way up to Draco's lips, catching them with his. He felt Draco's tongue flick against his lower lip and granted him access. Ron felt Draco's hand tracing his chest as they kissed. His fingers wander down Ron's stomach.

As Draco deepened the kiss, he began to rub Ron's semi-hard cock under his pants. 'Mmn.' Moaned Ron into Draco's mouth. He tightened his grip and rubbed his cock until it became so hard it bulged against his pants. Draco pushed Ron backward on the ground, climbing on top of him and kissing down his neck. Then down his stomach under his robes. He shivered as the night air nipped at his flesh.

Draco reached his waist and unbuttoned Ron's pants. 'Draco...' Ron whimpered as Draco pulled his cock out, jacking him off slowly, 'What if someone sees us...' he whispered. Draco chuckled in the back of his throat, pulling back Ron's foreskin and traced his tongue over the tip. Ron released a delighted moan. It seemed so long since he had felt this way, his cock was throbbing desperately. The feeling of Draco's hot mouth wrapped around the head of his cock was sending those lovely little shock waves through his body. It felt so sensitive. 'Oooh.' he moaned, 'Draco... feels so good.' He took Ron into his mouth, tongue now licking along the side of his cock. Ron thrust up into the heat, his let hand wander down to Draco's hair, grasping it firmly.

Draco let his member slide in and out of his mouth in long strokes. Ron moaned and letting his head fall back. He felt Draco's mouth release him, moving down to his balls, sucking them into his mouth gently as he stroked Ron's cock. He squirmed, tightening his grip on Draco's hair as a substitute for moaning.

Draco release his balls, moving back up to Ron's cock, stroking it as he sucked the tip. 'Draco...' whispered Ron into the night. _I'm going to come... _Draco released a muffled moan around his cock. _Come in my mouth._ He thought back. Ron groaned and bucked his hips up into Draco's mouth. He felt his cock twitch as the waves of pleasure accumulated into an orgasm, shooting into the back of Draco's throat.

Draco smirked as he crawled up to place a kiss on Ron's lips. _You swallowed that fast... _he thought.

_Don't mention it. _Draco thought back.

_Your turn. _


	10. In Spite of it All

A/N: Heeeey everyone! Here Is Chapter 10! I'm really excited about it! I've been writing it for over a month and I hope it flows well with the story!

Please read and review and let me know!

* * *

_If you don't tell Potter to shut the fuck up, _I'm sending him into the ground. Draco thought viciously at Ron. _You'd better not_, Ron thought back at him in frustration.

'Quit fucking bossing me around, Potter!' Draco spat in Harry's direction.

'I just told you to TOSS IT OVER HERE!' Harry roared.

Ron face-palmed, releasing a weary sigh. He couldn't handle much more of this.

You couldn't have asked for a better Saturday. In just a couple of weeks, the landscape had grown a layer of thick, emerald grass. Some trees were even sprouting buds. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun blistered the rocks. There wasn't a breath of wind in the air and it was warm. A rare day this time of year. Usually it rained. Ron wore just a white t-shirt. Both Harry and Draco came decked out in full Quidditch attire.

How stupid of Ron to think this would actually work.

The enraged Slytherin hurled the Quaffle at Harry with his left arm, hitting him square in the face. Ron burst out into laughter. Draco smiled in satisfaction. Harry glared at Draco from under his glasses. 'I have found out your problem.' Harry said quietly. Ron guided his broom to where they were floating.

'Well aren't you a geinus, Potter?' Draco said, face screwing up in disgust.

'When you throw the Quaffle with your right arm, your toss veers off to the left.' Harry told him flatly.

'So_ what!?_' Draco snapped.

Ron knew Harry was right. Every time Draco had gotten the Quaffle near the hoop, it was the one on the far left. Draco pursed his lips and crossed his arms, leaning back on his Firebolt. _I don't want Potter to be right. _Ron heard him think. _He knows I'm right_, he heard Harry think.

Ron groaned, 'Oh the madness.'

Harry lobbed the Quaffle back at Draco. 'Try not throwing it to the left, then.' he said sarcastically.

'STOP BOSSING ME AROUND!' Draco leaned forward on his Firebolt, checking Harry in the side with his shoulder at top speed. 'I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU!' Harry bellowed, swinging his fist at Draco, pegging him directly in the jaw. Draco then swung his fist and hit Harry in the eye, shattering the lense of his glasses. Harry squealed in horror as some of the glass cut his eyelid. He grasped Draco's robes and began tugging on him viciously, trying to drag Draco off of his broom. Their Firebolts seemed to tire of the struggle and dropped out from under them, sending them both plummeting to the ground.

'Oh my fucking Merlin.' Ron scoffed, zipping toward the ground on his Comet where Draco and Harry were writhing in pain. The wind had been knocked out of both of them. They both were gasping for air, holding their stomachs. Ron started to roar with laughter. They both fixed an identical glare on him. It only provoked more laughter from Ron. They two were sinfully alike.

Draco was able to recognize the irony and allowed himself a partial smirk. 'C'mon, Potter,' he said, still heavily winded and flicking his wand. Harry's eye healed instantly. Ron fixed his glasses with the spell that had taken Hermione hours to teach him. 'Let's fucking get this over with and go have a drink.' Harry crawled on his hands and knees to where his Firebolt lay. 'Where do you expect us to have drinks?' Draco was already on his feet, dusting himself off. 'Dammit,' he scowled, 'Just look at my fucking robes.' Harry snorted.

'The Three Broomsticks?' Draco suggested as he levitated roughly ten feet over Harry's head, Quaffle under his right arm. Ron took off into the air on his Comet. For once in his life he looked elegant. Yes, a new broom was a good idea. Having to deal with a broom that was falling apart for so long made Ron an expert handler. Now that handling was easy, he hovered steadily there.

Ron liked to dart back and forth, doing so at times when idle on his broom as he was now. Unlike his Comet 180, his Comet 290 responded immediately to his commands and Ron was able to zip back and forth almost as soon as he thought of doing so.

'You've provided me with a much better Keeper, Malfoy.' Harry sniggered.

Draco ignored Harry, turning his adoring gaze on to Ron. 'You fly well on that broom.' He said methodically. Ron stopped dead in the air, eyes locking with Draco. 'Thanks...' he whispered. Pressure activated on his forehead and the scene from the Prefect's Bathroom flashed through his mind. He thought of Draco's thrusting in and out of him. He could see Draco's cock sliding in and out of his body from his point of view as well as he could see the edge of the tub. Draco's mouth fell open as their thoughts mingled, the memories of the feeling of the other mixing. Ron's face flushed bright red and he shifted as his cock stiffened a little.

'Uhh... you two? I'm right fucking HERE!' Harry screamed, sensing the chemistry between them and flailing his arms.

* * *

The sun was sinking behind the mountain in the west when they had finally figured out a way to improve Draco's toss.

'Draco!' Harry called to him, tossing the Quaffle in the Slytherin's direction. Ron was posted in front of the hoops. He was darting back and forth, waiting for the Quaffle's approach. Harry had tossed the Quaffe at the hoops a couple of times. None had gotten past Ron. 'Throw it with your left hand.' Harry shouted.

Draco followed Harry's instruction without objection, making a toss at the hoop on the far right. To their surprise, Draco sent the Quaffle through the soaring through the hoop with force of a bullet. Harry came to a halt mid flight. Ron blinked and looked over his shoulder. Draco had caught the Quaffle before it hit the ground.

In an instant, Draco was back in front of the hoop. He was staring in disbelief, as though he couldn't believe the solution had been that simple. Again, he threw it at the hoops. He scored another goal, and caught the Quaffle before it hit the ground. 'Now that's a cool trick.' Ron said with a grin.

Draco smiled and made one more attempt. This time, the Quaffle was intercepted by Ron, who scooped it out of the air with his left hand. 'Nice try,' Ron smirked. Draco narrowed his eyes, smirking as well.

'I think it's time we had that drink!' Draco said turning to Harry. 'It's on me.' Harry shifted nervously, bringing his broom in closer to Ron and Draco. 'We're not supposed to go to Hogsmeade unless there are school trips... which is next weekend.' Draco rolled his eyes. 'Well, guess what, Potter? We're all ready half way there. It's a five minute flight. We'll fly back tonight after we've had some fun.'

Harry frowned, 'What if we get caught?' Draco rolled his eyes, 'Money talks, Potter.' Harry looked at Ron desperately, as if asking for help. Ron chuckled and patted Harry once on the arm, 'Don't worry, mate. We'll be fine.'

Within twenty minutes, they were seating themselves at the bar in the Three Broomsticks. 'Out for an afternoon fly, yeah?' asked Rosemerta. _I can buy that fur coat... _Ron heard her think. Draco smiled and thanked her suavely when she placed three glasses of rum in front of them. _Looks like I was right. _Ron thought at Draco, who elbowed him.

Ron and Draco both gulped down their shots in unison. Harry eyed his tentatively before swallowing it down with distaste. Ron noticed his glass as well as Draco's glass has refilled itself, but not Harry's. 'You can get in on the next round.' Draco sneered. 'Don't want a repeat of last time.' Harry seemed grateful as he stare down into his glass. 'No...' he said darkly. Draco turned to Ron wearing a quizzical expression.

_He couldn't possibly... _echoed Hermione's voice from Harry's head, _He seemed completely traumatized._

_Please, Ron... _Harry's voice echoed, _Just once..._

Through Harry's mind they could see the long dark road that lead from Hogsmeade all the way around the lake and back up to Hogwart's. The silhouette of the Castle loomed in the distance, it's warm lights welcoming in the darkness._ How good does it feel? _Harry's ghostly voice mused several times. Ron had a similar experience. He remembered wandering the path from the lake for hours thinking, _Bloody fucking Slytherin! Kissing me!_ Draco turned to him, eyes burning. Ron bit his lip.

_Harry? What's wrong!?_ Hermione's voice rang, filled with concern_. 'What happened!?'_

Draco stare blankly at Ron as the scenes play out between their minds, or what Ron could see in his memory. It was pitch black. _Harry?_ His own voice said.

_Just once..._ said Harry. Ron watched awkwardly as he saw himself kissing Harry. He pretended his member hadn't twitched at the image. _Shit! _They heard Harry think as he pulled away. _That was fuckin weird._

Draco turned his glare from Harry and onto Ron, who shuddered. _What the fuck?_ He demanded viciously between their minds. His eyes were cold, they pricked Ron's insides. _You fucking kissed this little bastard!?_ His voice was filled with disgust. _Are you jealous?_ Ron half-grinned. Draco swallowed a shot without response. His scowl said it all. Ron felt the pang of guilt and frowned. _Harry, you are dating my sister, get off of me._ Ron remembered squirming beneath Harry's bony figure, searching desperately for an escape. He remembered trying to push Harry away from him, only to fail because he didn't even want to put his hands on Harry. Draco maintained his icy glare._ I wish I could physically reassure you..._ Ron thought with a frown.

_I'll stick to snogging your sister._ Harry's voice rang. _She's got boobs..._

Draco then burst out laughing. Harry looked up at him as if he were mental. 'What's your problem?' Draco wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, and flicked his wand. Harry's glass filled to the rim with rum. 'Nothing at all, Potter. We're going to have a good time, tonight.'

Both Harry and Ron stared silently at Draco. That was an abrupt mood swing. 'Are you feeling all right?' Ron asked tentatively. Draco raised his glass, 'Of course. Let's get drunk.' Draco downed his shot, his glass hitting the table and instantly refilling. He downed it again, shot glass clacking back onto the table only for Draco to down the alcohol a third time. Ron shook his head and swallowed one shot. Harry watched Draco stricken with horror. 'You're going to be sick.' He said finally. Ron chuckled, shaking his head. 'No he won't.'

'Now, Potter.' Draco said, turning to Harry (it seemed he needed to be drunk to talk to Harry in a civilized manner.) 'You're going to drink that entire thing down. Got it?' Harry eyed the full glass of hard liquor, 'You drink that down,' Draco told him, 'And the taste of rum wont bother you, anymore. Ever. You wont need to drink any more tonight.'

Harry refused, but after ten minutes of Draco's persistent coaxing, Harry reluctantly gulped the entire thing down. He dry heaved and choked for a moment. 'He's going to throw up.' Ron said flatly, downing a shot himself. They watched Harry clutching his stomach and groaning. 'Aaaah, he'll be fine. Here Potter, drink some of that Pumpkin Juice you love so much.' Draco enchanted pumpkin juice into Harry's glass. He chugged it much faster than the rum and sure enough, once he caught his breath he was all right.

Harry was so wasted he was sobbing on the bar top. 'Ginny doesn't love me any more.' Ron snorted, sipping on some Butterbeer. He was comforted by the knowledge that his sister was giving Harry a run for his money. Ron had decided someone was going to have to be sober enough to fly back to the Castle. At this point, Ron was the most sober person in the group. 'She says she's too busy...' he croaned. Draco just swallowed another shot in his usual manner, leaving ten galleons on the table. 'C'mon, Potter,' Draco said, pulling Harry to his feet, 'I've got something that'll fix you up.' Harry stumbled with Ron after Draco.

It was dark outside, half moon hanging in the sky. It had to be about ten thirty but still, Hogsmeade was alive. It was Saturday night and music drifted through the air from every direction, originating from the cozy kitchen parties within every second or third house. Draco led them off toward the dark and quiet Alley by the Hog's Head. Ron had no need to read Draco's mind. He knew already where Malfoy was leading them.

'Is he going to kill us?' Harry whispered nervously as he eyed an empty cargo box. Ron laughed, and shook his head. Draco tapped the doorknob and the door appeared. Harry stared wide-eyed at it. Ron smiled at him. Harry had been raised by muggles and was always surprised by the Wizarding World.

'Wait here,' Draco told them. He was only behind the door for seconds when he reappeared, carrying a beaker of rich, golden fluid. Harry blinked and Ron just laughed. 'Sorry I took so long.' he said as he dusted himself off, 'They made me have a cup of tea.'

They set off for the edge of the lake. Harry sat, leaning against the same huge boulder Ron used to drag himself to his feet weeks ago. Draco sat cross legged on a fresh cushion he had conjured for himself, even though the old ones were still there and perfectly dry. Ron insisted on using the old one. Draco conjured three medium sized glasses and handed one full of the deep, golden liquid off to each of them. Ron drank it without question.

'What is this stuff?' Harry asked hesitantly. 'Drink it.' Ron told him

This Euphoria Elixr was much more potent than the last potion. He finished off the glass, and was overcome with the rush of the potion. He smiled stupidly as Harry slowly sipped at it. 'You don't know what you're missing, Harry.' Ron told him.

'Here,' Draco said, wearing a stupid grin and extending an arm. He tipped the bottom of the cup upward with his index and middle finger, forcing Harry to gulp down the contents. His grim, dark frown turned upside down on his face into a wide grin that only got wider and wider. Ron blinked and then burst out laughing.

'Here have some more.' Draco said, smiling stupidly when Ron's glass was empty. Ron's heart jumped at the sight of Draco's handsome smile. Not only was it out of character, it was terribly gorgeous. He couldn't help but love drinking Euphoria Elixir for the purpose of Draco's smile alone. 'N-o t-h-a-n-k-s.' Ron said, watching as each of the the letters in the words floated out of his mouth and hung in the air. He shook his head and the letters were gone. An effect of the potion? Harry was swallowing the shimmery yellow liquid now like it was the last fluid on Earth. 'I'm going to... f-l-y us back to the Castle.'

'Look at the rocks!' Harry said suddenly.

When Ron looked down they were all different colors, changing sporadically from one color to another. 'Whoah.' Draco said, eyes growing wide as the stones flickered and glowed before them. Ron watched them hypnotized, 'Trippy.'

They stayed there until the potion had worn off and the sun was making an appearance as a thin amber line on the horizon. And there was still half a beaker full of the potion. Draco slipped it in his robes' pocket. Harry had made it through the night with them and Draco was patting him on the back. 'Good job, Potter.' Harry grinned in satisfaction. 'I don't feel so sick anymore.' He still couldn't walk, though. 'You'll feel it tomorrow.' Ron promised. He gripped the boulder as he wobbled in one spot. Draco was staggering drunk as well.

'Looks like the three of us are getting on the one broom. Just as I thought.' Ron laughed, mounting his Comet 290. Harry drunkenly mounted the broom behind Ron. Rolling his eyes, Draco climbed on behind Harry. 'You're in my spot, Potter.' He hissed.

'It's probably best he's in the middle.' Ron said as his broom took off into the air. It was much slower when supporting all of their weight. The stars glittered brilliantly in the sky. Harry had fallen asleep as they flew over the Shrieking Shack, head lolling against Ron's back. Draco had to fix his arms around Harry's waist so he didn't fall off, sandwiching him between them. 'It's good he was in the middle.' Malfoy sniffed.

After a few moments of silence, he heard Draco think, _Potter's cute when he's sleeping. _

Ron grinned back at him, _Starting to like Harry? _Images of Harry breathing heavily beneath Draco suddenly flashed through his mind. Harry's copper toned skin glistening in the heat. _Oh... Draco... _moaned Harry. Ron laughed as the pictures flashed between their minds. _Really starting to like Harry? _ Draco narrowed his eyes and glare at him. 'Stupid, Potter.' He heard Draco mutter. Ron knew he should be jealous, but he just couldn't be. He was too amused.

They were flying over the Forbidden Forest when Harry came around. 'Where are we?' he asked groggily, 'We're flying back to the Castle.' Draco whispered in his ear, Ron shivered at the sensation of their hot breath on his back. 'Draco...' Harry whispered, face flushing red. Ron suddenly felt something hard push up against his tail bone. He knew by the area it was in that it was Harry's cock. It was really hard.

'Draco your... quit rubbing that thing up against me!' Harry protested haughtily. Obviously Harry wasn't the only one with an erection. Ron couldn't help but grin. Draco flicked his tongue along Harry's earlobe, he moaned softly as he let his head fall down onto Ron's back again. 'Seems like you're enjoying it.' Draco whispered. Within minutes he'd passed out again. 'He's no fun.' Draco pouted as they neared the Castle. _It's too weird for me._ Ron mused. 'I think I know him too well.' Ron guided the broom to a huge open window in the Gryffindor Tower.

'C'mon' Ron whispered, let's get him to the Common Room. The Fat Lady was snoring when they approached, 'Gryffin Claw.' Ron whispered. The Fat Lady opened one eye and frowned at Draco. 'Always getting into trouble, Mr Weasley.' she hissed, swinging open.

Thankfully, everyone else had gone to bed. The fire was completely out and Ron's may as well have been blind. Draco led the way through the dark and up the spiral staircase. Through his mind, Ron could see the entire Common Room as though it were the middle of the day. _Looks like I do have the keener senses,_ Draco thought.

They lay Harry down in his bed and tugged his curtains closed. Ron turned to Draco who was shifting uncomfortably. _Will you stay?_ He thought hopefully. Draco looked around nervously at Ron's sleeping dorm mates._ I shouldn't be here, now._ Ron nodded. Draco was right. If the boys had woken with Draco there in his bed, they would have a fit. Draco nodded, Ron knew what he was thinking. In silent understanding, they headed for the staircase.

When they had returned to the Common Room, a fire was blazing in the fireplace. Draco turned to Ron, who gazed at him sadly, 'I have to go.' Ron fixed his eyes on his feet, to keep himself from reaching out and grabbing hold of Draco. He imagined leaning forward and kissing him. Draco smirked as Ron's thoughts flashed through his mind. He drew nearer, lifting a hand to Ron's face. He sighed happily, cupping Draco's hand with both of his. Draco's energy flowed through him as their eyes locked. He leaned methodically forward and brushed his lips across Ron's. He felt the familiar pressure on his forehead and looked up at Draco, who was smirking slightly. Ron pushed against Draco's energy and suddenly, he was back in Suite Number Five. It was the first night they had been together. Ron could see Draco thrusting into him. He could almost feel it. He watched as they kissed each other, moaning softly.

Ron's eyes fluttered shut as they deepened their embrace. Ron felt Draco press his entire body along his and he felt the blood rush to his cock. 'Very funny.' he whispered when the kiss was broken.

'See you at breakfast.' Draco said, before turning on his heel and walking out of the Common Room.

For a moment, it was completely silent.

Until a voice rang out. 'What the bloody hell are you doing?'

Ron wheeled around. His sister was sitting in his favorite armchair, her face screwed up in disgust. Ron shifted nervously, 'Uhhh... I was just taking Harry to bed. He got pretty drunk. It was my fault.' Ginny fixed a glare on him, standing to her feet and crossing the room ferociously. 'I'm not mad at Harry. And don't you dare get him mixed up with you two.' Her eyes were darting back and forth. 'Look at you,' she snapped, 'You're all dressed up in his fancy clothes.' She sounded exactly like their mother when Percy had worked for that ass hat. 'Look what he's done to you!' Ginny shrieked. 'He dresses you up like a fucking doll.. Uggh!' She shuddered. _He can't be doing this... _he heard her voice in his head. 'I've never seen anything so disgusting in my life.' Ron shuddered, 'Don't tell anyone.'

'I wont! But for fear of the shame.' she hissed. _Why did it have to be Malfoy?_ she screamed in her head. 'Did you forget what his father tried to do to me!?' After a brief pause, she answered for him. 'They tried to kill me, Ron!'

'Listen, Ginny. He's in Azkaban, now!' he said, patiently 'I'm going to be fine.' Her eyes were welling up with tears, 'No, Ron! You look more different every day! You're loosing weight, you sit at the Slytherin table... you're never around anymore! You're just always with Malfoy!' She sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. _He's doing it,_ she thought, _He's really fucking Malfoy!_ Ron stared at her dumbfounded.

'I'm sorry.' he sighed, 'Everyone else was busy and I was on my own. So was he.' Ginny looked up at him with teary eyes, 'I know, Ron! I tried to get you a girlfriend. We ALL did!' she sobbed. Ron blinked, 'What are you talking about?' Ginny sniffed, 'The day you started hanging out with Malfoy... I got Luna Lovegood a makeover. Dean was supposed to suggest her.'

Ron remembered the mysterious blonde girl in the hall, and Dean waving a list of single Ravenclaw girls. Ron watched as an image of Luna flashed through Ginny's mind. Her hair was done quite nice, straightened to a long soft sheet that reached her buttocks. Which under the right skirt, looked appealing. Luna's eyes were still her own, though. Protruding and unblinking.

He tried to suppress his laughter and shook his head. He could never date Luna. She scared the fuck out of him. 'I'm happy.' he told her, 'You don't need to help me.'

Ginny got to her feet, fists clenched. 'Don't you understand!? I don't care if you like blokes!' she stared at the ground and said quietly, 'He's going to try to turn you into a Death Eater.'

Ron's first reaction was to explode, but he held his frustration. The little bitch couldn't be more wrong. 'Draco's trying to get away from that life. And knowing what I know now I don't blame him.' Ron snapped. Ginny stare at him, face screwed up in loathing. 'You can't be serious. He was born into it! He doesn't even know any better!'

'Shut UP!' Ron spat viciously, 'You don't even know anything about him! So just SHUT UP!' He strode past her and up the spiral stair case, taking two at a time. He thought he'd heard Ginny sob softly when he had reached the top and couldn't care any less. She had no idea what Draco had gone through. In spite of everything his father did to him, he had fought to be with him.

All things aside, that alone was reason enough for Ron to love him back.

* * *

The week that passed was more agonizing than the last. The Fifth Year's OWLs were set to be written the coming Monday. Classes had been cancelled for a week as they were annually to allow more time for students to seek extra help in their weaker subjects. The cancellation of classes, of course, meant that the rest of the school was on a Holiday. Hogwart's was alive with students and Professors were bustling about, attempting to control the herd. In previous years it had been fun, now it was murder. It was a nightmare knowing the Hogmeade trip was only days away. And hardly anyone was going. All the Fifth Years were studying and a lot of older students were staying behind to help. It was impossible for Ron to find any privacy with Draco.

They had spent the first half of the week practicing Quidditch, but those attempts eventually became futile. Students seemed to pool at the Quidditch pitch. It was full of First Years, who eyed them in the air enviously. First Years weren't allowed to own their own brooms and they watched Draco and Ron on theirs from the stands. Draco's aim was getting exceptionally better. 'Who would've thought I had a left arm?' Draco said triumphantly as the Quaffle soared past Ron and through the hoop on the far right. 'Harry.' Ron laughed

Ron never bothered retrieving the Quaffle. Draco always caught it before it hit the ground. He seemed to enjoy that more than scoring goals. A true Seeker. The first years squealed in excitement and Draco seemed to like the attention.

As the week wore on, the Quidditch pitch had become too active to achieve anything. Every ten minutes someone would hit a bludger and it would fly astray. Colliding with one of their limbs. 'Watch where you're hitting that fucking thing!' Ron would roar as Draco healed his bruise. He had healed them so many times by Wednesday afternoon, the Epeskey Charm effectiveness dwindled, the bruises too deep for a simple charm to heal them.

'Let's just go to the study hall.' Draco muttered Thursday afternoon.

It was packed with Fifth years. They were all cramming, scribbling with their quills on parchment that reached the floor. Ron could see his sister sitting with Hermione, who was giving a lecture on Ancient Runes to a huge group of students. Ron could see her as a Professor one day standing there like that. Ginny hadn't spared Ron as much as a glance for the entire week. She seemed content to pretend Ron didn't exist. He and his sister had fought many times, but not like this. When he had passed by her in the Common Room, she seemed irritated by his presence alone.

_Granger has some nerve actually teaching... filthy Mudblood,_ he heard Draco think. Ron turned to him in surprise._ I thought you were trying to escape that lifestyle._ Ron thought back at him bitterly. _Yeah well, it's gunna take time._ Draco thought back at him with a frown.

Ron watched his lips pout and quickly forgot his anger. Draco's pout conjured thoughts that caused his cock to stir in his pants. He imagined kissing Draco right there in the study hall. Draco glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, wearing a smirk. Ron's head was suddenly filled with images of Draco kissing down his neck, fingers working to undo his top buttons. Ron saw himself let his head fall back with a moan as Draco suckled his collar bone.

'Mmmm...' he hummed out loud, leaning back in his chair. He'd had to learn to control his erections over the past two weeks. Ron got them too often now not to control them. He and Draco hadn't had any contact whatsoever for a week now. Not since the kiss they shared on Sunday morning. The was no opportunity. At least once a day they tried to sneak off to the Room of Requirement, the door to which would not open. It could only mean there were other students making use of it. Probably in the same way he and Draco wanted to make use of it. The Common Rooms were full and there wasn't one empty corridor in the school. This day was no different.

'Maybe there is one empty corridor.' Draco suggested.

Ron found himself on the Third floor, in the dark corridor they used to hide out after Hermione saw them leaving the bathroom. 'Did you ever erase Moaning Myrtle's memory?'

'Of course.' Draco replied, smirking. 'Why didn't we think of this place earlier?'

Ron stood awkwardly in front of Draco. It had been so long since they were alone together, he found himself nervous. He almost didn't know what to do anymore. Draco approached him, fixing his hands on Ron's hips and pulling him in close to his body. Ron felt the familiar warmth and his knees buckled. He leaned against the wall, eyes locking with Draco's as he tilted his head to the side. He seemed amused by Ron's discomfort. Waves of energy were flowing through him as Draco leaned in. Ron could feel his breath tickling his face and sighed in anticipation.

_Oh yes._ he thought.

'Mmmm..' Ron moaned, placing one hand on Draco's shoulder and leaning into the kiss. He had almost forgotten how good this felt. Ron could feel Draco grinding against him slightly and this time he allowed his cock to harden against Draco's. He was quite hard from lack of activity. It throbbed and stung. Ron could feel the outline of Draco's rock hard member through their robes. Ron gasped, Draco moaning in his mouth as they grind harder against each other. Draco placed soft, lazy kisses along Ron's neck. 'Oh yea...' he choked, as he grind back against Draco. It almost felt like he could come in his pants.

'...it's out of use...' said a voice from down the corridor. Ron and Draco froze. 'Why?' replied another voice as they retreated into the darkness. Two Second Year Slytherins entered the corridor. 'I heard they were hiding the Philosopher's Stone down here.'

_I'll handle this._ Draco thought, stepping out into the light were he was visible. The Second Years looked like deer in the headlights with Draco standing in front of them. Ron had to suppress his laughter. From the angle he was at, Draco looked rather imposing. 'Out for an afternoon stroll?' Draco asked greasily. Ron grimaced, he sounded a lot like Snape. 'We were just... uhhh...' one stammered. 'I suggest you get the fuck out of here.' Draco told them. In seconds they were running out of the corridor. Ron approached him, 'You really know how to handle those bastards.' Draco laughed, looking over his shoulder before stealing another kiss from Ron's lips. 'Obviously it's not safe here either.'

* * *

'Thank GOD it's Friday.' Ron groaned into his coffee. Only two more hours to go.

Draco chuckled as he set his own empty mug down. The Great Hall was nearly void. It was occupied by about seven or eight scattered students. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, providing the Hall with a golden hue. Another nice day, everyone else had left to the Quidditch pitch. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were set to have their final match of the season in minutes. Most were sick of staring blankly at the Castle walls, slowly going mad over their O.W.L.S. and were thankful for the escape.

Ron had his fill of the Qudditch pitch and took the glorious opportunity to sleep until three o'clock. The Dorm Room remained unoccupied for the entire day. He didn't bother crawling out of bed until half past three in the afternoon. He found Draco waiting in the Common Room. It seemed everyone loved the Scarlet armchair. Even Draco wasn't immune to it's cushions as he was nestled in comfortably, holding a bottle of Firewhiskey.

'Starting early?' Ron grinned.

'You know it,' Draco said climbing to his feet. Ron wanted to reach out to Draco and embrace him, but Hogwarts now made him paranoid. A ghost could pass through at any moment and he had no trouble restraining himself. Draco offered him the bottle of Firewhiskey. Ron accepted it immediately and took a healthy swig.

'Tastes like Cinnamon, now.' Ron said, handing it back over to Draco, who in true Malfoy fashion, chugged half the thing down.

Ron had never been drunk at Hogwart's before. 'Finally, Friday.' Drawled Draco's velvety voice as they made their way down the sunny Seventh Floor corridor. Ron groaned sickly, clinging to the railing. The swinging of the staircase gave rise to terrible nausea. 'This is makin' me dizzy.' Draco laughed so hard Ron wondered if he should be insulted. 'For fuck's sake, Ron. You're going to give us away.' Miraculously, Ron survived the Stairs and made it to his beloved sandwich plate in the Great Hall. 'I figure we'll just take a carriage to Hogmeade?' Ron shrugged, eating another bacon sandwhich, 'Whatever you say.' The Great Hall was exceptionally Greater when intoxicated. The candles' swaying in the corner of Ron's eyes made him feel as though he were spinning round slowly.

'Draco?'

Yeah?'

'Gimmie sum'more of that Fire Whiskey.'

The Entry Hall was deserted, so Ron did not bother to try and hide his drunkenness. 'Ron, can you please try to control yourself!?' Draco laughed as they passed through the huge Oak doors and out onto the grounds. 'You sound like Hermione.' Draco turned an icy glare upon Ron, 'Don't compare me to her.'

There only remain a few carriages. Ron could now see the spooky creatures that pulled them. 'Those things give me the creeps.' he muttered. Draco looked at him surprised, 'You see Thestrals?' Draco asked, surprised. 'Who died?' Through the drunken haze, Ron was gripped with terror. _Sirius_. he thought, images of an evil-cackling Bellatrix flashing through his mind, Sirius hanging limply in the air. Draco's eyes widened as the scene play between them and he lunged for Ron, arms outstretched. Ron stumbled backward in an attempt to escape. He feared as though the Death Eaters would surround them at any moment.

Draco grabbed his hand and pulled Ron close to his body. 'Ron. I love you.' he said, his silvery eyes glazed. 'Please...' Draco whispered, leaning in close to Ron and kissing him tenderly on the lips. Ron's body was flooded with warmth and he closed his eyes. He felt Draco wrap his arms around him and he melted, lifting a hand to Draco's face to trace his silky skin with his fingertips. He felt his cock jump. _Not yet..._ he told himself. Draco chuckled and they parted. Ron couldn't help but notice Draco look over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen them. Ron then thought of his sister earlier that morning and Draco's head snapped back to look at Ron. 'She saw us?' he asked, quickly registering Ron's thoughts. 'Yeah...' Ron said nervously. _He's going to try to turn you into a Death Eater!_ Ginny's voice rang out between them.

'I don't understand why I become so... afraid of you sometimes.' Ron whispered honestly. Draco eyes softened, hands falling limply by his sides. He gazed blankly at Ron, who activated his legilimency. He felt the pressure on his forehead and aimed it at Draco only to feel the static shock of rejection. Draco looked to the ground, 'Don't.' Ron bit his lip. He knew Draco's dad probably already tried to turn him into a Death Eater. Draco looked up at him, wearily. Ron knew he had read his mind. 'You really are tired of all that, aren't you?' Ron asked. Now it was his turn to embrace Draco. Ron slipped his hands around Draco's waist, finding the flesh on the small of his back beneath his robes. He planted gentle kisses along the nape of Draco's neck. He sighed sadly and kissed the top of Ron's head. 'Come on,' he said, 'Lets get to the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Ron was surprised when Draco didn't stop at the bar, which was completely unoccupied. 'Have a bottle of Rum send to the Suite, wont you, Rosemerta?' Draco said suavely, waving to her as he passed by. She nodded and grinned in the way she always did when he and Draco visited. _Three times in one month! I can get that new silverware..._ Ron heard her think as they passed.

Draco led the way down the hall and into the Suite. It was nice to be back, he had to admit. He'd missed Suite Number Five during the month they had been absent. As he entered, Ron noticed the Rum was already there waiting on the coffee table complete with a bow around the neck of the bottle. 'Damn she's good.' Ron chuckled as he shut the door behind them. When he turned around, he saw Draco lunging for him, a wild look in his eye. He threw Ron up against the door with such force, the it rattled in it's frame. He pinned Ron's hands over his head and pressed their hips together. Ron groaned in surprise. He fell against Draco, allowing his cock to respond to the other's body freely for the first time in a week. He felt the blood rush; the head of his cock become so hard and swelled and stung as it pushed against the jean boundary which kept it from Draco.

'We're not getting drunk first?' Ron asked suddenly. He watched as Draco worked quickly with the button of his pants. 'I can't wait anymore.' He whispered desperately. It wasn't long before Draco was pulling his cock out. 'You're really hard...' Draco whispered into his ear. Ron nodded as he watched Draco grip him tightly. Ron let his head fall back against the wall as Draco stroke his cock in his fist. The head of Ron's dick throbbed with every stroke. 'So hard it hurts...' he whispered.

Draco looked up at him, eyes unusually bright. Perhaps it was the light, but Draco's eyes seemed a slate grey as they glistened. Almost blue. It caught Ron off guard and he was overcome with affection. Ron gaze into Dracos eyes, becoming lost in the intricate designs his iris held. He cradled Draco's face and guided him backwards until the back of his knees bumped the matress. Leaving his jeans across the room. He cupped the small of Dracos back, laying him gently down on the surface of the bed.

'You go so easy on me.' Draco whispered in amusement, running a hand through Ron's thick hair. 'I'm sorry I'm so rough with you.' Ron shrugged, 'I like it.' He placed several soft kisses along Dracos collarbone. His fingers worked to unfasten the buttons of Draco's shirt as his lips caught the others. Ron kissed him passionately, tentatively offering Draco his tongue who accepted it. They slid softly along each other. Ron ran his hand through Draco's hair, tugging it gently. He explored Draco's side with his other hand. Tracing the silky flesh tenderly with his fingertips. When Ron broke the kiss, Draco's face was flushed pink as he stared at Ron with eyes glazed.

'No one has ever touched me like this.' he whispered. Ron smiled in amusement.

He worked to undo Draco's pants, now. Placing slight, teasing kisses on Draco's lower stomach. After a moment, Draco's huge, throbbing cock was released from the confines of his robes. Precum glistened on the head, beading at the very tip as it seeped out. Ron lunged, lapping it up with his tongue savoringly. He moaned as he allowed Draco's cock to slide into his mouth. Ron flicked his tongue along the shaft, feeling the veins bulge as he stroked up and down. Draco squirmed and thrust up as Ron started to let his cock slide in and out of his mouth. 'Aaaah fuck!' Draco groaned elevating his hips so more of his cock entered Ron's mouth. Ron bobbed his head up and down.

Without warning, he grabbed the back of Ron's hair and pulled his cock out. Ron watched as Draco's cock twitched, spilling cum all down the side of his shaft and shooting up onto Ron's face and neck. Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched in awe, mouth hanging open. Ron licked his lips, reaching what cum he could with his tongue. Draco took care of the rest, licking it off Ron's face and neck after he had crawled up to straddle Dracos hips. 'That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen.'

'I'm still hard...' Draco moaned breathlessly, rubbing the tip of his cock against Ron's opening. 'I know.' Ron whispered. 'Please... I want it inside.'

He moaned as he felt the tip of Draco's cock penetrate his body. Draco paused to allow him time to adjust, but Ron was growing impatient. Rocking his hips until he felt the full length slide into him. Draco gasped for air as his cock was engulfed in one slow, fluid motion. 'Aah...' Ron hissed, as he arched his back into the slow thrust. He quivered as his body was invaded completely. The waves of pleasure exploded within him around Draco's cock. He could feel every inch of it inside as his muscles convulsed. Draco's cock twitched inside him as a response to the muscle spasms. 'Fuuuck,' Draco moaned, placing kisses along Ron's jawline, 'You feel so good.' Ron bit down on his earlobe gently, Draco shivering in response. 'So do you.' Ron whispered grinding down against him. 'I can't believe it doesn't hurt you.' Draco whispered, lifting his arms to fix them around Ron's waist, lifting him up slightly. For a moment Ron felt a little awkward. He was completely exposed, his throbbing cock protruding straight out over Draco's stomach.

Draco's eyes devoured him, pulling his cock out slowly and easing himself gently back inside. His expression remained the same. Eyes glazed and blushing furiously. Ron moved his body up and down with the rhythm. He had never been on top like this. From this angle, Draco was penetrating him deeply. He moaned as the sensation began to build and then subsided. 'You're going easy on me...' he whispered, collapsing over Draco. 'Fuck me... please.' Ron begged, rocking his hips down against Draco's, feeling his member twitch inside him. Yes... he wanted more.

'It doesn't hurt you at all?' Draco whispered. 'No,' Ron replied, placing a kiss upon Draco's lips. 'It feels so good.' He promised, watching Draco's slow movements. 'It only ever hurt once.' Draco kissed him, but his eyes were serious. 'When?' Ron thrust his hips down again and Draco moaned. 'The first time.' Draco smirked and pulled Ron down on top of his chest. He nuzzled his face into the nape of Draco's neck. Ron felt a hand become entwined in his hair, gripping it firmly. And then Draco began to move. Slowly at first but soon, he was thrusting in and out of him, leaving Ron moaning into Draco's ear. 'Fuck yes!' he screamed as he felt Draco's hard member enter and then leave him rapidly. He could feel deep inside his body, where Draco was nudging that certain spot that sent electricity through his whole body. Over and over again. The faster the better. 'Draco! Please don't stop!' he cried.

Ron leaned back and fixed a hand on his cock. The tip was so hard it almost hurt to touch it. He matched the pace of his stroking with Draco's movements. He reached up to run his hands over Ron's body, now. His eyes were hazy as he stare up at Ron, shirt open and his hair in disarray._ A hot mess._ Ron thought at Draco, who narrowed his eyes. _I'm taking your shirt off,_ Ron thought as Draco complied. He shifted so Ron could slip his shirt all the way off, exposing the remainder of his flawless chest. Ron lunged for it, placing kisses along his collar bone and down his stomach. _  
_

'Ron...' moaned Draco, gripping his hair. 'I want you inside me.' Ron moaned in ecstasy as he heard the words flow from Draco's lips. 'Do you like when I'm inside you?' Ron whispered as he lifted his body, separating himself temporarily from Draco who nodded. His cheeks flushed red. 'Yeah... I think so.' Ron gaze down at him, his mouth was slightly agape and his lips were red and bitten. His cock jumped in his hand, and Ron rubbed the tip of his cock against Draco's opening.

'Feels wet...' Draco moaned. Ron lips found Draco's once again. He steadied his cock as their tongues entwined. Ron eased himself inside of Draco, who groaned and arched his back. He pushed only the tip of his cock inside Dracos body before he stopped; waiting for the tight ring of muscles to loosen. Ron could feel the flutter and sighed out in ecstasy. He pushed in a little farther until Draco cried out again. Ron kissed Dracos cheek, making his way down until he was leaving love bites along Dracos neck. 'Aah...' Draco moaned as Ron suckled his flesh.

Draco gasped suddenly. Ron felt his muscles spasm around his cock, drawing him the rest of the way in. Draco released a pleasured cry and thrust his hips upward. Ron smiled and brushed his lips over Draco's. 'All right?' Draco turned his glistening eyes onto Ron and nodded. Ron could tell by his expression Draco felt good. He pulled out slowly and pushed in again at a very slow pace. Draco accepted Ron's cock and he tilted his head back. Ron kissed down Draco's neck as he asked, 'Ok?' Draco nodded.

Ron moaned, he was already trying to hold back his orgasm. He felt Draco's muscles spasming around his cock. It was so hot inside Draco's body, he held still. He needed to wait or he knew he would cum.

'Oh my god...' Draco moaned, grasping Ron's hair. 'It feels so fucking good.' He busied himself with Draco's tongue. He needed a distraction from his cock for a minute, or he wouldn't be making Draco feel good for very long. Draco's writhing lessened after a moment or two. His moans quieted down to quick panting and Ron finally felt calm enough to start moving again. 'Okay?' he whispered to Draco, who nodded. Ron pulled his cock out, and pushed back in. 'Ahh! Fuck!' he cried, burying his face in the nape of Draco's neck. 'I can feel your balls against my ass...' Draco whined, grinding up against Ron. He had never been on top like this before, either. He liked seeing Draco in pieces beneath him.

Draco moaned loudly and gripped his cock, stroking it. 'Fuck, Ron!' he cried. 'I'm going to cum!' Ron groaned in satisfaction, letting himself go as he watched Draco come beneath him. His cock twitched wildly inside as his orgasm rapidly built up and rippled through him. He felt his hair stand on end and his vision became white. As he came he watched Draco's cum spill all over his chest, a little shot up and hit Draco's left cheek. Ron licked it ravishingly. He fell upon Malfoy, breathing heavily. Short term memory partially erased. He could remember nothing but Draco's body.

How did they even get there?

'I love you.' Ron heard Draco whisper beneath him. He smiled and kissed the side of his cheek. 'I love you too.'

* * *

Ron had dozed off and awoke hours later. The sun had set and the outside looked warm and inviting. The full moon illuminated the streets, now, and sounds of merryment filled the air. He could feel the warm breeze passing through the window. Ron wondered what Draco had on the agenda for tonight. He rolled over and reached under the covers and once again found the bed empty. He looked up saw Draco sitting on the couch. Ron crawled to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side. He could see Draco was already showered and wearing muggle jeans and a emerald button up shirt...

His expression was grim. Almost as though he were about to be violently ill. A cup of coffee sat cold and untouched on the table next to a copy of the prophet. Draco's expression was so grave, Ron looked frantically around for a Dementor. Withdrawing his wand from his pants pocket that lay only several feet away. He decided now was as good a time as any to get dressed and pulled them on with his boxers at the same time. He was sure he'd be able to conjure one hell of a Patronus.

'Draco!' He cried, rushing to his side with his wand in hand. Draco didn't even blink. Ron's chest was gripped with fear as he sensed the inevitable, impending doom. He grabbed Draco's face and forced him to look into his eyes. Ron was afraid. They were so void as they stare back. Ron wondered if Draco even recognized him. They didn't even hold the devotion Ron loved him for. 'What happened?'

Draco pointed to the copy of the Daily Prophet lying on the table. Ron snatched it up and read the headline.

"Massive Breakout at Azkaban Prison."


	11. Passionate Exhaustion

A/N: Helloooo everyone! Well here is Chapter 11! Sorry to keep you waiting! Still trying to decide where this is going. And almost one year in the making, Gods! Please Read and Review! Thank you! :D

Disclaimer: *siigh*

* * *

Ron stare at the text before him as if it were a cryptic alien message. His stomach churned, and blood rushed to his head. A scream that had been bubbling up inside became trapped in his throat as he recognized Draco's father's name included in the list of escaped convicts. He felt a thousand spiders crawl up his spine and he stepped away from Draco as though he'd been infected by the plague. Draco did not stop him or protest. He only stared blankly off into space. Ron held the paper away from him. Aloof. As if he wanted nothing to do with the bloody thing.

As his terror began to build, Ron's breathing hitched considerably and he felt the need to run. He satisfied this need by pacing back and fourth rapidly. His mind was slowly ticking. Occasionally he choked on words that he would have shouted if he had been capable. Minutes seemed like hours as he circled around, examining the article repeatedly. It had only happened four hours prior.

_I can't process this_, Ron wildly thought at Draco when he realized that he was not going to be able to speak. Ron was shaking. His eyes darted frantically around, searching for hidden Death Eaters. _What's going to happen?_

When Ron turned to Draco, his face was void of all emotion. Eyes more distant and icy than Ron had ever seem them. His lack of reaction frightened Ron. It was eerie to see someone such as Draco behave this way. Several times, Ron had feared Draco himself as a Death Eater. Cringing from him as though Draco could be the enemy. He knew now it wasn't Draco he had to fear. It was the army of Dark Wizards that controlled him. Ron rushed to his side and fell to his knees. 'Draco, **what**!?' he demanded aloud.

_I have to continue working on what they wanted me to work on._

Ron shook his head slowly in disbelief. 'No...' he whispered, examining Draco's expression. It was as though he didn't even realize who he was talking to. Ron threw the paper down on the floor. 'No!' he shouted, grabbing both sides of Draco's face and forcing him to look directly into his eyes. They were dim and out of focus. They seemed to only barely register Ron's face.

His fear melted away, heart pounding. Adrenaline flooded his body moreso than previous. No longer in fear of invisible Death Eaters, but for Draco's well being. He knew this feeling well. It was the feeling he had whenever Harry or Hermione had been in trouble. Willingness to be by the side of the people he loved. Except it was magnified a thousand times because he loved Draco as he had loved none other. He was devout.

'Draco look at me!' Ron commanded. Draco's eyes became a little clearer. Ron watched him as he became somewhat attentive. He was relieved to see Draco had maintained some of his mentality. 'Ok.' he said, 'Listen. We're going to get you out of here. ' He looked out of the window as if waiting to see a Death Eater hovering outside. Waiting to kidnap Draco. He shuddered and flicked his wand instinctively in the window's direction. It slammed shut. The music drifting up from the street ceased. Draco blinked at him, a hint of bewilderment crossing his features. Thanks to being best friends with Harry Potter, Ron credited himself with having a pretty functional panic mode... after the initial shock. Ron was a Gryffindor, after all. Bravery and all that.

Ron stood, pulling a white t-shirt over his head. He grabbed a random green jumper (one of the ones Malfoy had gotten for him) from his trunk and quickly zipped it up before repositioning himself at Draco's side. 'Will they come looking for you?' Draco face screwed up in disgust and nodded. _They'll want to talk at me. _Draco thought grimly, scowling outwardly. Ron was never so relieved to see Draco scowl. 'Ok. Will they look for you in this town?'

Draco nodded. 'Is it safe to go back to the School?' Draco shook his head. Ron saw an image of Snape flash through Draco's mind and he knew at that moment Snape was on Voldemort's side after all. _Slimy git_. Ron thought in disgust. Draco half-smirked. 'Will he hold you until they come for you?'

'Yes.' Draco said solemnly, 'He's supposed to make sure that I do what I was appointed to. And I haven't been. Not since they got thrown in Azkaban.' Ron sighed happily, relieved Draco was regaining his verbal capabilities.

'Ok. We need a place to hide. Where they wont find you. ' Draco frowned and stood so that he and Ron were eye level. His heart fluttered as he saw Draco approach him, his eyes blazing. Ron knew he wanted to argue. To refuse to flee. Draco foresaw the attempt as a failure and instead uttered tonelessly, 'I'm scared.'

Ron furrowed his brows. If Draco was afraid, he knew it wasn't good. He knew that the danger they were in was very real. It would only take seconds for Lucious Malfoy to invade Draco's mind and learn everything. He would probably kill Ron almost immediately, Draco would be next._ I know_, he thought back, hands becoming cold and clammy. Draco drew nearer and stood awkwardly before Ron, who pulled him into an embrace. He felt the warmth of Draco's body and inhaled his scent. Ron wanted to savour this moment. He knew they were going to be running for the next few hours and then for the next few days. They needed to get far away. Years of protecting Harry Potter made him an expert at getting away.

'Lets go to London.' Ron said, taking Draco by the sleeve of his black button down shirt and dragging him out of Suite Number Five without a backward glance. 'My brothers will let us stay with them for the night. Then we'll go stay will my other brother in Norwegia.' Draco tugged his sleeve free and sprinted along side Ron. 'Then we'll go with my other brother in Egypt.' Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, 'You Weasley's really are fucking everywhere.' Ron laughed as they reached the end of the corridor. 'Why are you doing this!?' Draco asked breathlessly.

_Because I can. _Ron thought.

They rushed out of the Three Broomsticks. As they passed the bar, Harry was sitting with Ginny. She sent a deep glare his way as Harry called to them. A call Draco and Ron completely ignored. They had escaped the Three Broomsticks in seconds. They grabbed their brooms from the broom closet and within minutes they had taken off and were flying away from the Castle and away from Hogsmeade. Draco flew very close to Ron, as if seeking protection. 'Don't worry.' Ron assured him. 'As long as we keep moving.'

* * *

Two hours later they were still enroute to London. The altitude at which they flew in order to remain hidden offered a below freezing temperature. It was pitch black other than the Waning moon. It was still huge and illuminating the night but it offered them no warmth. 'We should have doubled up.' Draco complained, shivvering. Ron chuckled, teeth chattering harder as he did. 'Let's fly a little lower.' As they dipped down through the clouds into the warmer air, Ron was relieved to see that they were over the suburbs of London and had less than ten minutes flight before they were at the Leaky Cauldron. _We'll have to get through there quickly. _

'Are you sure your brothers wont mind?' Draco inquired hesitantly. Ron laughed and shook his head, 'They wont mind.'

Minutes later they were sneaking through the deserted Leaky Cauldron. 'Thank Merlin no one is in here...' Draco muttered in the silence. Ron was also relieved. He knew that the more undetectable they became, the better for their mission. 'Silencio!' Ron whispered, waving his wand at the brick wall before tapping it. The silent bricks were more than a little obscure and Ron had to laugh slightly. Draco leaned over and bit his shoulder, 'Never thought of how fuckin' noisy they are. Good thinking, Weasley.' Ron offered him a sideways glance, allowing a slight smile, 'Call me Ron.'

A half hour later they were arguing outside Fred and George's shop, which was located on 93 Diagon Alley. Ron eyed a enormous red rope strung the outside of the shop with suspicion. It was long and thick and had a golden tassle on the end. 'It's obiously a door bell.' Draco sniffed impatiently, he peered down the Alley over his shoulder. 'You don't know my brothers.' Ron insisted. Draco rolled his eyes and reached for the rope. Ron lunged for him, seizing his arm and dragging him away from it.

'For fuck sakes.' Draco hissed, straightening his robes once he was released. 'It's just a fuckin door bell! Let's just ring it already!' Ron sighed warily, 'Listen, Draco. If only you knew my brothers. Do not pull that rope. It's a trap.' Draco leered at him, 'We need to get inside somewhere. Now.' Ron noticed that Draco was shuddering, his arms covered in goosebumps. His eyes continuously darted about as if he were searching anxiously. As though he were afraid.

Ron gazed at him, stepping closer. 'What's here?' he whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow slightly. 'Nothing.' Ron knew him too well, now. He had studied Draco with undying devotion every moment he could for a month. He knew Draco was hiding something. He could feel it. Ron decided he would try again. 'What's here? On Diagon Alley?' Ron felt the pressure on his forehead as he pushed into Draco's mind.

He felt several sparks prick and sting him. The pressure became hot and burned but Ron did not care, he pressed on anyway. He saw flashes of memories. Further down the Alley and down a long dark slope, with moss growing along the walls. Into a deeper, darker place. Ron knew Knockturn Alley well enough by now. He saw Borgin and Burkes. He saw the chirping bird again. Contained in an identical cupboard within the dusty confines of the dingy shop. 'What the...' Ron whispered. The stinging sparks flared, causing him enough pain to break focus. They stare at each other in silence for only seconds before Ron was pounding on the door and shouting. 'Oi! Fred! George! Let us in!' Draco rolled his eyes.

To Ron's surprise, George was at the door in minutes. Fully dressed in bright yellow robes as if it were the middle of the afternoon and not three in the morning. He beamed when he saw Ron standing there. 'Look who's escaped the Castle, Fred!' He cried into the darkness before opening the door. 'Hey, Georgie!' Ron grinned, 'Good to see you, too.' George slapped his shoulder and pulled him inside, 'Hey look! You've brought your Slytherin friend! Hello, Slytherin friend!' George chanted happily. He waved a hand directly in front of Draco's face as he scurried inside. Ron could sense his relief._ At least we're not out in the open anymore. _Ron heard him think. He too was relieved to be inside. He had been freezing his ass off. 'Why didn't you ring the doorbell, mate! It's right there!' George cried, gesturing to the rope. Draco peered at Ron out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Ron flushed and shrugged a shoulder. 'I thought it was a trap.' George roared at him, 'Great! I love it when I fool someone completely by accident!'

The door to the back room behind the shop opened and Ron could see Fred standing within, surrounded by pounds of cooked bacon. 'No need to wake the neighbor hood.' He was shouting. Ron could hear more bacon sizzling off in the distance. Seconds after his mind registered the sight, he was hit will a wall of the delicious scent. His mouth watered.

'Bacon flavored candy.' George explained, 'It's made from real Bacon!'

Fred turned and grinned at Ron, 'Hey! Look who escaped indeed! I think you're a good influence on him, Malfoy.' Draco shrugged a shoulder and tossed his hair, 'You can only imagine.' Fred was wearing magenta oven mitts that clashed horribly with his yellow robes and red hair. Ron could hear Draco cringing within himself at the colour fail. _Oh my fucking god_. Ron heard him think. He snorted loudly and shook his head.

'Heeey Freddy! Can I have some bacon?' He crammed a handful in his mouth without an answer. ''Fis is dewishious 'vacon!'

_Control yourself for God's sake_. Draco thought at him. _I'm starving_. Ron thought back non-chalantly.

'Not every day our little brother comes 'round our new place for a visit, eh?' George said, setting four shot glasses on the counter top. 'Time for some alcohol! Unless you object, Draco?' With a snap of his fingers, they filled with a deep red liquid. It would've looked like blood had it not been perfectly clear. 'Hardly.' Draco smiled at George and whipped the shot glass off of the counter. 'I've been needing a drink.' The sight of Draco's smile made Ron's heart thud in his chest.

_I think I like your brothers. _Draco thought fondly as his finished the shooter off._ I knew you three would agree with each other_. Ron smiled triumphantly. _Better than Potter. _

When Ron drank his own shot, he was pleasantly surprised. He had expected the usual burn of liquor but this stuff was tasty. Sugary sweet and delicious. It tasted like... _Cherries._ Draco's thought completed his own. He too seemed impressed. 'Whoa, what is this stuff!?' Ron asked, beaming. 'A creation of our own device.' Fred announced, flipping the bacon by levitating it with his wand. 'It's alcohol!' George said, lifting his shot glass refilled with fluid. He was gesturing around it with his hands as though it were a Showcase. 'Without the alcohol taste!'

'I like it.' Draco said, downing another. His face screwed up just a little, 'It's a little sweet, though.' Fred flung the oven mitt off to snatch a pen from the counter. He scribbled upon one of the many sticky notes stuck all over the cupboard doors. 'Cherry: Too - sweet,' he recited aloud. As Ron drank his down he was once again delighted by the delicious flavor of the Cherry drink. 'I love it! How much for a bottle?' George flung an arm around him. 'For you little brother... A free bottle...' He took a moment to think and said, '...After we've perfected it. Let's try the lime flavor!'

After two more shots, Draco was saying, 'I really like this flavor.' Fred once again dropped the bacon and scribbled on the cupboard, 'The Lime is good.' Draco was licking his lips and eyeing the fluid fondly. 'Do you have any investors?' Draco inquired cunningly. Both his brothers began babbling at once.

So garish and carefree were his brothers, Ron had forgotten the pressing issues at hand. Lucious was sure to come after Draco once he realized he was not at Hogwarts and no where to be found in Hogsmeade. The longer they sat, the worse it became for them. They were running out of time. 'George,' Ron said suddenly. He was overcome with an ominous feeling. They needed to put as much space between themselves and the Death Eaters as possible. It was as if the alcohol had enhanced him rather than impaired him, now. 'That stuff is really good, by the way. I love it. It's my favorite of your inventions.' Fred and George opened their mouths excitedly to speak, however Ron raised a hand. They froze. Ron knew Draco brought out an eloquence that he did not possess without him. For once he was able to communicate seriousness to Fred and George. Which was just ridiculous. His brothers recognized this immediately and rather than closing their mouths like normal people, their jaws dangled in amazement. Draco eyed Ron, his expression difficult to read. Ron judged it as somewhere between pride and agitation.

* * *

'Ron... you've gotten yourself into a decent pile of shit! Without our help!' Fred whailed, 'I'm so proud of you!' He beamed as he handed off a letter for Charlie to a huge barn owl with great yellow eyes. They stood at the top floor of their house at the highest window which was located in the small owlry they were lucky enough to have.

'Oh, when they find out you're missing heads will roll!' George chimed happily, holding a bag of Liquorice Snaps in one hand and a bottle of the Grape Alcohol in the other. Ron rolled his eyes and leaned with crossed arms against the door frame of the owlry. 'This is not a laughing matter.' He frowned. 'Our lives are in jeopardy, here.'

Fred snorted, giving way to hysterical laughter as the owl swooped off. Ron thanked Merlin they weren't using Errol. 'Yes! That's it isn't it! You're in BIG trouble!' George was leaning against the wall for support. 'Even greater than we ever had.' Fred crossed the room and stuck his hand into the bag of Liquorice Snaps. He pulled out a handful and shoveled his mouth full with candy. He took the bottle from George's hand and washed it down with some candy alcohol. 'And the way you are in trouble...!'

..._On the run for shagging the Prince of Darkness! _His unspoken thought sent him into fits of laughter. As though Fred, too heard the thought, he burst out laughing.

'Oh god, it's too much.' He choked on his own laughter, holding his stomach as he bent forward. 'We just... Bravo.' George managed to breathe out. 'You've outdone yourself!'

_Your brothers lay it on thick, don't they? _Draco thought at him slyly. Ron sighed deeply, trying to ignore his brothers attempts at humiliating him in front of Draco. 'Thank you for contacting Charlie. You sure you dont mind us hiding out here? We can go somewhere else...' Ron was almost hopeful.

'Oh don't get us wrong -' Fred began, returning to the window. After he assured himself it was locked, he made his way to the door where Ron was standing. 'We wouldn't have you hide from escaped Death Eaters anywhere else.' Ron turned his eyes to Draco. He was staring holes through the floor, arms folded. 'Thank you for your hospitality.' Draco said quietly.

'So... err... How did you two meet again?' George queried awkwardly.

'It's a long story.' Ron said, rubbing his temples. Telling the whole thing was going to take energy Ron, at the moment, simply did not possess. 'How about I tell you about it over more Bacon in the morning?' He suggested as they made their way down the hall.

'I expect nothing else.' Fred grinned. 'Well this is where your room is...' Fred opened the door to a spare room. It was simple enough. A double bed and a desk. And a tiny window up at the top corner of the room. It reminded Ron of the window in the corridor at Hogwarts. He smiled fondly. 'I thought it would be perfect because of the window...' George began and Fred immediately picked up, 'In case you need to make a get away.' They both busted out, laughing. Ron laughed nervously.

_They wont look for us here_. Draco assured him. Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

'Have a nice sleep!' The twins chortled sarcastically as George closed the door. Draco flicked his wand, uttering a silencing spell.

He smiled in Draco's direction. Ron could just make out his silhouette. Draco was standing limply, arms hanging by his sides. Ron could sense his anxiety as he looked over his shoulder up at the tiny window. Sizing it up as though he feared intruders. Kidnappers. Death Eaters. Ron shuddered, his face falling as he approached his lover. He inhaled Draco's scent as he pulled him into an embrace with one arm._ We're going to find a way._ He thought assuringly, stealing a kiss from soft, familiar lips. Draco fell into him, clutching Ron's jumper for support. Ron had never felt so needed by anyone. Not even Harry, who hardly really needed him at all. Warmth flooded his body and he only held Draco tighter. 'We don't have to do this.' Draco whispered, turning his gaze up to meet Ron's. From close range, he could see Draco's steely eyes. They had been sorrowful since they'd left Hogsmeade. 'You should hand me in. They wont kill me.' He added quickly. 'The Dark Lord needs me.' Ron caressed Draco's flawless cheek. He drew nearer, Draco wrapped his arms around Ron's neck as he leaned close to Draco's ear. 'I need you.'

'You know that I am in love with you, Ron...' Draco whispered into the night, turning his slate eyes to Ron's clear blue ones. Ron knew Draco had never spoken truer words to him. 'The feelings are mutual.' He whispered, before capturing Draco's lips in a passionate kiss. He nipped a plump lower lip and licked it. Draco complied, opening his mouth amd flicking his tongue in response. Ron moaned softly as their tongues met, wrapping his arms completely around Draco's athletic frame.

Ron guided him over to the bed and Draco draped himself across it, gazing up at him with glassy eyes. One arm extended over his head, causing his black shirt to lift, exposing his stomach. Ron's mouth watered and he dove for the pearly flesh, tasting it ravishingly. He worked to undo the lower buttons as he kissed along Draco's abdomen. _Feels so good.._. Draco's voice said inside his head. Ron turned his eyes upward to see Draco watching him intently.

Ron crawled up to staddle Draco, hovering over the nape of his neck where he began to plant tender, comforting kisses. Draco shifted beneath him and moaned in such desperation, it had taken Ron by surprise. He felt his cock stiffen at the sound of Draco as he surrendered himself to him. Oh yes, he was going to make Draco forget the Death Eaters. He suckled the flesh of Draco's jaw bone, twisting his fingers in fine, platinum hair. Draco released a delighted sigh as Ron pulled his head to the side gently, exposing a beautiful, porcelain neck. Ron marveled at its perfection. Dracos tendons rippled beneath the immaculate flesh as he swallowed. Ron shivvered as he dropped to lay more kisses upon Draco's silky skin. It tasted like heaven beneath his lips. He left beautiful, red love bites which certainly wouldn't fade any time soon. He could feel Dracos cock jump beneath him and his own stiffened further in response. He mewled in Draco's ear as he grind their cocks through their jeans.

'You're so hard,' chuckled Draco in amusement. 'I'm hard for you.' Ron whispered, licking along the shell of his ear. Draco quivered, grinding up against Ron as he did. Draco continued to thrust upward, reaching a hand up to Ron's hair, entwining his fingers in the mass of red curls. Ron wasn't going to surrender the dominant position tonight and resisted against it, creating a pull that Ron didn't all together mind. Draco blinked in confusion, but allowed his hand to fall by his side. Ron was going to give Draco everything Draco had given him. 'You just... relax.' Ron smiled, brushing his lips across Draco's, who sighed and freed himself from tension.

Ron could feel Draco's nipples through their shirts. He supported himself on one arm as he worked to open the rest of the buttons, exposing Dracos chest and releasing his heat. Ron moaned as dropped down, kissing and suckling as he went along. He savored the taste of Draco's flesh as he made his way down. Ron's mouth caught a hard, pink nipple and he sucked on it, gently flicking it with his tongue. Coaxing soft murmurs out of Draco, who gripped Ron's hair and tilted his head back. 'Ron... I... You're...' Ron smiled at his failed attempts to form sentences. 'Shh..' He whispered, hovering over Draco once more. 'I told you. Relax.' Draco huffed and tugged on the zipper of Ron's jumper, 'I'm trying.' He felt the other's fingers working to remove his sweater. Within seconds he was tossing it over the edge of the bed, leaving only a thin, white t-shirt. Draco sighed, running his hands all over Ron's chest. 'You are so beautiful.' He managed.

Ron kissed him once more on the mouth before moving, leaving more hasty kisses down his neck and chest. Until he reached the button of Draco's jeans. He hastily unfastened it and as he did, Ron felt a hand slip under his shirt, fumbling with the button on his own jeans. Draco managed to pop it open within seconds. Ron laughed softly and stood, allowing them to fall to his ankles. He caught Draco eyeing his body hungrily as Ron worked his pants down and off.

Ron took in the sight. Draco was laying in pieces. Black shirt unbuttoned and wearing tight black boxers that hugged his body. The outline of his cock bulged huge and demanding attention. Ron groaned as he straddled Draco once more, crushing their lips together. His own member throbbed wantingly as the length of Draco's cock rubbed along his. There were much fewer layers between them and it left nothing to the imagination. Ron could feel the head of Draco's cock as it passed over his and he choked back a moan. Waves of pleasure had begun to flutter through him and build. 'Ron..!' Draco moaned breathlessly, 'It feels so good...!' Draco's voice sent shivers down Ron's spine. He felt the wetness within his own briefs and Ron slowed his pace. No. Draco would need much more comforting than this. Ron kissed his cheek, 'It's too soon, Draco.'

Without warning, Ron slid down to the hem of Draco's boxers. He teased the flesh above it with his tongue and Draco's hips bucked up. Ron pulled the waistband down slowly until Draco's cock was released. It sprung up and remained erect. The tip was swollen and red and it smelled like Draco's soap. Ron grabbed the shaft, stroking his cock wantonly. As he stroked he watched, eyes absorbing the beautiful sight before him. He almost felt unworthy to suck Draco's immaculate cock.

Ron wrapped his lips around the head and flicked his tongue around edge. Draco squirmed as Ron greedily took more of his erection into his throat. He moaned around it and flicked his tongue, taste buds alive with the succulent taste of Draco's flesh. Draco moaned and gripped Ron's hair, pulling his head up and down. Ron complied, allowing his head to drop up and down to any rhythm that Draco desired. _I'll come soon..._ Ron heard Draco think and he released his cock reluctantly. Draco cried out in protest, thrusting upward. _No... not yet..._

Ron never let go of Draco's cock, stroking it slowly with his hand as he suckled one of Dracos tight balls into his mouth. He tasted them ravishingly, flicking his tongue all over their soft surface. The erection in his hand jumped in excitement. Ron's tongue explored further. Lapping the flesh beyond Dracos balls. Hell, his tongue was practically grazing his opening. Draco squealed and his hips jerked as Ron neared the spot. He smiled internally and allowed his tongue to sneak down further, until it really had flicked directly over Draco's opening. 'What the fuuu-' He moaned as Ron's tongue probed. He loved the way Draco was reacting to him. 'Ron- Fuck!' he cried, thrusting up into Ron's hand as his tongue teased the tight ring of muscles around Draco's entrance.

Ron licked Draco's opening, flicking his tongue around the edge and pressing it in the center until his tongue entered with ease. Draco's back was arching as his hands balled into fists around the comforter. Ron pumped Draco's cock harder as he probed deeper, tongue fully invading Draco's body and swirling around hungrily. 'Stop!' Draco begged, and Ron knew it was because he was going to cum. Ron did stop, abandoning his post and moving up to hover over Draco. He watched as Draco writhed beneath him. The residual pleasure tearing through him for seconds longer. Ron admired his work lovingly.

Dracos expression was priceless. His eyes were glazed and half shut as they focused on Ron. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was hanging open, lips red and swollen. He was panting and Ron could only bask in Draco's glory. 'Are you ready for me?' Draco silently reached down and pulled Ron's shorts out of the way, until his cock was released. He breathed a sigh of relief as he was freed from the restraining article. Ron kissed him, positioning himself between Draco's muscular thighs, his head grazing the entrance. It was soaking wet.

'Please.' Draco begged, hand falling on Ron's ass.

Ron obliged, both moaning as he entered. In one stroke, Ron was half way in and he felt the weight of Draco's body wrap around his cock. At last, he was home. He stopped half way only because he knew it usually hurt Draco at first. 'Oh my god!' He hissed as he grabbed at the back of Ron's shoulders. Ron waited, reading Draco's expression intently. His brows were furrowed and he was gazing in shock into Ron's eyes. _It's never felt so good..._

Ron sighed in relief and claimed the other's lips. Kissing him passionately as he slid further inside until he was buried deep within Draco's body. His muscles fluttered constantly and Ron released a groan of ecstasy. 'My fucking Merlin, Draco!' he moaned as he was drawn inside further with every spasm. It had never felt like this before, indeed. Draco was always so tight. Now his body not only accepted Ron's cock, but demanded it. Opening up and pulling him inside until he was balls deep. Ron shuddered, attempting to calm himself. Draco's moans echoed his until the uncontrollable waves of pleasure subsided and they were able to begin moving. Ron slid in and out slowly, feeling the heat grip him. It felt so good to be inside, he released satisfied groan. Draco had begun to squirm, matching Rons slow thrusts exactly. He felt Draco's body engulf him and Ron tilted his head back, surrendering himself to the glorious heat. 'You're so hot inside...' he choked out, picking up the pace.

Draco's jaw had fallen slack. Ron watched in satisfaction, Draco had allowed himself to fall completely limp, allowing Ron to support him completely. He wrapped an arm behind Draco's back, pulling him into his chest so they were touching all over. Draco clasped the back of Ron's head as the pace quickened. His body accepted Ron over and over again and he writhed beneath. Occasionally crying out to Ron, confessing the pleasure he was in.

When Rons thrusts had come to a sudden halt, Draco moaned in protest. Ron grinned and placed a kiss on his lover's lips. 'I want to take you from behind...' Draco returned the smile, allowing Ron to remove himself long enough for him to turn on to his hands and knees. His gorgeous ass sticking out.

He positioned himself outside, tracing the head of his cock around Draco's opening in slow circles. He watched as the other jerked back toward him. 'Please...' Draco whined turning his desperate eyes on Ron. He watched as his own cock broke the barrier. From this angle, he could watch himself invade Draco, who was moaning. He thrust back, accepting Ron's throbbing member all at once. Ron froze, expecting Draco to be in pain. He was astonished when heard Draco release a husky cry, 'Ohhh yeah!' Ron chuckled softly and resumed the motions, reaching around and clutching Draco's cock with his right hand. Draco released a delighted moan and Ron moved in and out of him, stroking his cock in time with the thrusts. Ron could feel his cock bumping a hard spongy something within Draco. Whenever he did, his cock jumped in Ron's hand and he could hear the strained moans bubbling up from deep within Draco. 'Oh my god!' He breathed, matching Ron's thrusts. He muscles spasmed wildly around Ron's cock, which brought him teetering on the edge of orgasm. Ron held it at bay. 'I'm gunna cum...' Draco choked and Ron tilted his head, burying his cock deep inside Draco at a much faster pace.

Draco's cock jerked and twitched, spilling a pearly white load all over Ron's hand and all over the sheets. At the same time, Ron could feel Draco's ass clenching his cock, which sent him into fits of pleasure that sent him into climax that reached all the way out to his fingertips and toes. He moaned against Draco's ear, brushing his hair aside and licking it before they collapsed beside each other.

'Ron...' Draco breathed, turning over to lay his head upon Ron's chest. 'I have never...' he began. Satisfied, he had done a good job, wrapped his arm around Draco and held him close to his body. Held him protectively.

'Thank you.' Draco whispered finally. 'Don't mention it.' Ron smiled sleepily.

And they both fell unconscious out of passionate exhaustion.

* * *

A/N: For everyone out there with me, I would like to thank you! Bloody Slytherin!, as crazy as it may sound, is one of my greatest creations. It is written exactly to my own taste. Sorry about that. x.x Just have fun! And Read On!


	12. Midflight

A/N: YAAAY Chapters 12 and 13 are finally here! One is for plot and the other is pretty much solid Lemon! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I did not create these characters or their Universe. I am simply putting them into my own scenarios!

* * *

That night, Ron dreamed constantly of being chased by masked, cloaked figures. He and Draco were running. They sprinted through an old, unkempt graveyard. Tall, yellowed grass up to their knees, swishing as they took off through the unforgiving darkness. Draco was running just ahead, constantly out of his reach. No matter how hard Ron tried or how fast he ran, Draco was just out of his grasp. They were then impertinently surrounded by Death Eaters. Unsightly, shadowed forms loomed over him, seizing his arms and restraining him. Ron struggled, attempting to yank his arms free. He could hear Draco screaming, not unlike they way he screamed in his memory of Lucius. Dozens of voices cackled as they Draco drag away from him. Ron opened his mouth to release a scream, but no sound left his larnyx. His voice was stolen by terror as Draco was torn away from him, arms outstretched.

'NO!' he shouted as he sat up in bed, eyes darting frantically. Searching for signs of danger.

Ron was relieved to find himself on the top level of Fred and George's home. The sounds of jovial children drifted up the stairs, carrying through the entire place. He extended a frantic hand, groping between the sheets for Draco's slumbering form. When he found nothing, he rolled over and yanked the curtains open.

Instant relief flooded him. Draco was sitting at the desk. It seemed he was lost in throught and remained unblinking as the light illuminated him. He was in muggle clothes. His black shirt clung to his lithe frame. Fitted jeans perfectly followed the curves of his muscular legs. Ron could't help but notice the Slytherin green runners. They stood out against Draco's otherwise neutral outfit.

'Bad dream?' asked Draco tonelessly.

'Yeah.' Ron sighed as he moved to the edge of the bed. He'd been hoping to find Draco in higher spirits. He observed Draco and found him just as shell shocked as the night before. 'You all right?' Ron asked needlessly.

'We shouldn't doing this.' Was Draco's quiet reply, 'We should go back to Hogwart's.'

Ron felt his throat constrict with the grip of tears. 'We... can't.' he protested, breath hitching. 'They'll take you away from me.' Draco didn't look at him. He could not hide from Ron, who felt the heat pricking his forehead. _I was never supposed to approach you._ His thoughts said.

Ron grabbed the leg of the chair and dragged Draco across the floor with a screetch. Draco shifted his weight and teetered in his seat. Eyeing Ron with mild surprise. Ron seized his forearm, pulling him until their noses were only inches apart. Ron's eyes burned into Draco's. Watery blue crashed into metallic grey and Draco raised his brows.

'Listen.' Ron said firmly. 'I am going to do whatever it takes.' Draco averted his eyes. Ron frowned, his heart stinging with rejection.

_I don't want them to kill you._

_I am not afraid to die._

Draco sighed in defeat, moving off of the chair to assume his place at Ron's side. 'I don't know why you are doing this.' He sighed, as an arm slipped a hand around his waist. 'I told you last night.' Ron whispered, 'Because I can.' Draco released one, short chuckle and shook his head. Ron could see the memory of them standing by the lake, when he had asked Draco the same questions. 'You need to stop causing me such Deja vu.' Draco told him, voice finally donning a tone. It was a sarcastic one. Ron smiled, thankful Draco's numb stupor was feeble. 'You would do the same thing for me.' Draco kissed his forehead. 'You really think we can outrun them?' Ron shrugged, 'Always have. Always will.'

They were both startled by Fred pounding on the door. 'Oi!' He shouted, 'You two finished shagging, yet!? I've got something to show you.' Ron rubbed his temples wearily. 'Hang on, Fred.'

'Ugh!' Fred wretched outside the door, 'I was kidding! I didn't think you actually... GEORGE!' Ron rolled his eyes, 'He isn't even decent yet!'

Draco snorted and rose from the bed. 'You'd better hurry.' Ron nodded grimly, tugging his pants on. 'I'm glad I don't have siblings.' The Slytherin told him. Ron stood in only his jeans. He watched Draco's keen eyes scan his heavily freckled abdomen. He noticed the corners of Draco's mouth poking up into a slight smirk. _It is worth it to run. _Comforted by that thought, Ron grinned, pulling his white t-shirt over his head.

When he opened the door, Fred and George were waiting on the stairs. Ron could only see the tops of their ginger heads poking up over the rail, extendable ears positioned at the crack in the door. Ron picked up the ear and screamed into it. 'What in the HELL are you DOING!?' After a startled cry from both of the twins, a series of thumps and bangs could be heard echoing up the stairwell. Draco stifled a laugh and Ron looked to his side just in time to catch Draco's full smile. His heart skipped several beats in a row.

When they reached the lower level, Fred and George were picking themselves off of the floor. 'You two really need to quit your eaves dropping.' Ron grinned.

'You're one to criticize us.' George said, 'You're running away!' Ron laughed scornfully, 'And you're one to talk about running away yourselves! Need I remind you of last year's endeavour?'

'And look how it turned out!' Fred roared, gesturing to their flat behind their store. _Cocky, aren't they?_ Draco thought. Ron chuckled. 'What is it you two wanted to show me?' He was pleased to see Fred holding a heavy piece of parchment bound with Charlie's seal. Old fashioned fucker.

'We've got your reply from Charlie.' George told him. Ron snatched the parchment from Fred's hand. Eyes scanning the page. _He's coming for us tonight_. Ron informed Draco who shifted uncomfortably. Ron reached fearlessly for Draco. Pulling him close to his body and hugging him tightly into his chest. Fred and George both averted their eyes. They neither poked nor prodded him. Ron was thankful for their respect. It was an opportunity to taunt him like no other and he watched Fred and George ignore it. And they basically lived for his tourment. He eyed them over the top of Draco's head. They didn't know all the details of Draco's Crucio memory, but they knew enough.

As he read on, his eyes widened, 'He's taking us to Norwegia on Norbert!' Ron exclaimed. 'Charlie's idea of security.' He hadn't seen the Dragon since it had been a tiny youngling and barely harmful. Now it seemed that the creature had grown large enough to support the weight of three people.'That beast I had taken from that...' _Oaf._ '...Hagrid.' Ron rolled his eyes and continued to read. 'Charlie is brilliant with Magical Creatures. I guess Norbert is one hell of puppy dog, now.' Draco snorted and shook his head. 'Beastly.'

As night began to fall, the shop quieted quickly. Ron waited anxiously for Charlie's arrival. Draco hadn't stopped pacing since noon, when they had gotten the news Charlie was coming to take them to Norwegia.

_I don't know if you realize. _Draco thought at him from the loft over the front Shop. _They will probably kill us when they catch us._ Ron topped the stairs approached Draco with a frown. _Your dad wouldn't really kill you, would he? _He thought grimly.

_Close enough_.

'Merlin, you two are quiet!' George roared as he flicked his wand. Flipping the sign of their shop from "Open" to "Closed."

'I think you're an excellent influence on Ron, Malfoy.' Fred continued. He had begun to fry bacon again. Ron could not refrain from grabbing handfuls of it, in spite of Draco's disapproval. It was too delicious to ignore. He crammed his mouth full until it literally would not hold anymore.

No more than an hour later, a monstrous rumbling sounded from the roof followed by horrid scraping. Several shingles fell, crumbling as they hit the ground. 'Looks like Charlie's here.' George laughed, leading them to the attic. Dust hung so thick in the air it appeared as a brown mist. White sheets had been draped everywhere, covering peculiar shapes Ron could only assume were old furnishings. Ron was impressed to find a small latter leading up the a trap door. 'The roof is our favorite place...' Fred said as the reached the roof of their shop.

Ron was impressed. You could see entirety of Diagon Alley. The few, tiny shops that remained open cast an dim orange glow over the cobblestone street they all knew so well. The massive pillars which supported the foyer of Gringott's Bank looked over the entire Alley like a great ivory guardian.

Norbert the Dragon commanded the most attention. The huge winged lizard cooed, emerald scales glinting in the night. Norbert eyed Ron, bearing a fangy smile. He was pleased to see the Dragon recognized him, flicking his tongue on Ron's direction. 'Hi, Norbert!' He said cheerily to the dragon, who winked. Charlie slid off of his back and strode grinning toward his brothers.

'Brothers!' He said, opening his arms and clapping Ron on the back. Charlie hadn't changed at all. He was still heavily built. His muscles bulging from beneath his shirt. He had a dragon tooth stuck where Ron knew a hooped earring had been pierced through years ago, when Charlie went to Hogwart's in the '80s. The tooth was much cooler, now.

He scooped Fred and George up in his other arm, squeezing them until they begged for air. Ron remembered how close he was to Fred and George as kids. Charlie adored the twins when they were young. By the time Ron was seven or eight, Charlie had moved out and joined a pack of Dragon Tamers. Now he lived on a reserve in Norwegia, specifically created to meet the needs of Dragons. To keep them healthy and away from muggles who would probably perform ghastly experiments on them.

'Fred and George tell me you're in a lot of trouble.' Charlie said, eyeing him with phony suspicion. Ron knew already Charlie had been... informed of the situation.

'Yeah...' Ron said hesitantly. Deciding to humor his brother, who he hadn't seen since his fourth year.

'Well don't worry.' Charlie said with an assuring smile. 'Mum and Dad know nothing of the situation.' He approached Draco. 'And this must be your...' Charlie fell silent, struggling with the words. After a while he gave up and extended a hand, 'Well, Hi! I'm Ron's brother Charlie.'

Draco took his hand uncomfortably, giving it a slow shake. _You look a lot like Charlie_. Ron took that as a compliment.

'Sorry we can't come along.' Fred said. 'We've got a busy day, tomorrow. We need to finish up that Bacon Candy.'

'Send me some when it's finished!' Charlie said, hugging his younger brothers one more time before mounting Norbert as though a fellow riding a Dragon was something that occurred every day.

'Would you mind if I took my broom?' Draco queried tentatively, summoning it with the Accio spell.

Ron eyed Draco nervously. 'Don't you think we'll be flying too far out in the open? Norbert breathes fire. On your broom you've only got your wand...' Draco grimaced distastefully._ I really don't want to ride on that thing._.. Charlie smiled, 'Well, I suppose it'll be all right if he flies close enough.'

Fred and George were snickering in the background. 'Yeah, Ron. Give the boy his space.'

Ron fixed a glare on them, 'Draco is in a lot of danger right now.'

'By the way!' Fred said, producing a bottle wrapped in brown paper, 'We got you two a parting gift.' He shoved it into Draco's hands who blinked. 'It's a bottle of the Lime Flavored Alcohol,' George told them, as Fred picked up his sentence in perfect time. 'The only one that's perfected.' Draco sent an awkward, yet grateful expression toward the twins. 'I don't know what to say... thank you.' He unscrewed the cap and chugged half the thing down right there. Ron snorted as Fred and George grinned, 'Atta boy!' They said in unison. Draco handed off half the bottle to Ron, who screwed the cap on.

'Climb on, Ron!' Charlie interrupted as Draco stubbornly mounted his broom. As Ron watched Draco, a terrible sensation gripped him deep in his gut. His dream flickered somewhere in the back of his mind. He shook the image away. The time for paranoia had long passed. Ron took Charlie's hand, mounting Norbert behind his brother. 'Thanks again, guys.' Ron called to Fred and George. 'Any time! We'll send your broom back to Hogwart's for you!' They shouted back as Norbert flapped his wings with a great Whooosh! and took off into the night.

Norbert's flight was smooth. If it wasn't for the air that whipped passed him, whistling, in his ears he would never have guessed they were flying. Ron was thankful for the dragon's warm skin, he had nearly become an icicle before he reached London last night. He eyed Draco, who was shivering on his broomstick.

'You're really serious about this, little brother?' Charlie asked smoothly. 'Serious about what?' Ron asked absent-mindedly, focused on keeping a close eye on Draco. Charlie turned to him with a half smile. 'Are you sure you want to take a risk like this?' Charlie asked bluntly. 'Fred and George left no details undisclosed.' Ron sighed and rubbed the pressure points between his eyebrows with one hand. 'Perfect.'

'Don't be mad at them, Ron. We're all worried about you. You pick dangerous friends. First Harry Potter, now the Prince of Death Eaters.'

Ron laughed slightly, shrugging a shoulder. 'Draco just... happened.' Charlie laughed, 'I know, I know. We just don't want to see you hurt.' Ron saw Draco peering at them as he flew just outside of Norbert's wingspan. Ron knew he was listening in to their thoughts.

'I went through something similar, you know...' Charlie said. Ron no longer had any need to consciously activate his legilimency. It was unyielding now and pictures flowed forth from Charlie's mind to his. There were memories of a thin framed boy, with chestnut brown hair and clad in the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw. He was grinning, light glinting off of his pearly white teeth. 'So I know what you're going through.' Ron felt sorry for his brother, who he realized now he didn't know very well. 'What happened?' he asked curiously. 'Yunno. He's a relative of the Nott family...'

Charlie did not need to elaborate. The Notts, he knew, were right in with the same gang as Lucius. 'Oh.. I'm sorry, Charlie.'

'Don't worry!' He said with a jovial laughter that left Ron feeling assured, 'It was a long time ago, now. And besides, I have my dragons now.'

Ron was about to smile but there was a loud crack in the sky that left an eerie silence. 'Fuck!' He heard Draco curse to his right. The night sky was invaded with a lime green glow. Eventually the light accumulated into a mist. After a few moments of swirling, the mist formed the shape of a cackling skull. A ghostly serpent slipping between it's teeth. It was flicking it's tongue, probing the air as though he were searching. Norbert cried out loudly, rearing his head and beating his wings threatoningly through the air.

'Ron.. this isn't looking good.' Charlie told him, yanking the leather bindings that controlled the Ridgeback.

Ron was watching Draco, who had come to a halt. His eyes fixed expressionless on the Dark Mark. He hovered beside Norbert who was still screeching fiercely. Several dark figures passed directly through the dark mark, disturbing the frightening green mist. Streams of red soared past them. Thankfully the bastards had terrible aim. Norbert began spitting fire viciously through his screeches. They were heading right toward them. Streams of red bolts flew past them. 'Ron!' Charlie shouted, shooting defensive streams of silver. 'Grab hold of Draco!'

Ron turned immediately toward Draco, his arm outstretched. He saw Draco's broom wobbling. Norbert's flame had ignited the tail of his broom and it was nearly completely incinerated. It jerked and lurched beneath him. Ron had seen a broom behave in such a manner only once. When Quirrell was bewitching Harry's broom way back in First Year.

'DRACO!' Ron heard himself scream in terror as he watched Draco's broom fall out from beneath him. Sending him plummeting toward the Earth below. Without a thought, Ron made a flying leap off Norbert's back. Charlie screaming his name as he fell after him. He was numb to the ground beneath, his only concern being Draco's flip flopping figure. Thinking fast, he straightened his body like a pin. Head first, he dove. Air thundering in his ears. He fell for what seemed like an eternity, reaching desperately for Draco. He fell farther still, gaining speed and Draco was only feet away.

'Crucio!' he heard the spell spoken in a bone chilling hiss. He did not need to turn to see who was casting the spell. Lucius voice was poison.

It hit Ron's body and he felt as though he'd been engulfed in flame. A thousand knives skinned him alive and he choked on his own voice. Pain seared through his insides. His intestines were acid, melting his flesh. His bones were hot iron and his eardrums exploded.

_Draco..._ _  
_

Finally, Ron's arm clasped around Malfoy's ankle. He gripped it with all he had.

Just as it did, Ron heard a loud crack that thundered and echoed off of the surrounding landscape. The pain ceased and Ron was able to breathe again. He hit the ground with a great force. One that knocked the wind out of him but was definitely not fatal.

_Draco._ He thought. _Draco are you alive? _

_Yes._

Relief washed over him.

When he opened his eyes, he was not expecting the gruesome scene before him. Draco had splinched. There was a huge void where his left bicep once was and Ron could see the bone through the inch thick gash in his arm. Ron thought he could see the flesh lying a distance away. Draco lay in a puddle of his own blood which continued to grow as the scarlet river flowed from his body. Ron choked on his sobs that had began immediately after opening his eyes.

Draco lay motionless, his grey eyes void. Fixed on the Dark Mark above. As Ron examined Draco further, he couldn't help but notice the dark mark on Draco's arm. Mirroring the one in the sky as it writhed and wriggled on his flesh.

And from there, Ron's vision went black...


	13. What They've Done to You

When Ron awoke, it was just before dawn and his body throbbed.

He found himself lying in what he assumed to be Charlie's home. He was in a small room, a white sheet covering the only window. He could hear the sound of the wind and ruffling leaves. Dragons cried in the distance, answered seconds later by the voices of their own kind.

His eyes opened slowly and when they did the sight of Draco delighted him. He was terribly pale, but he was breathing. Ron attempted to reach for Draco immediately, but his body strained against him and he groaned in agony. He looked down and found he was shirtless. From his collarbone down to his navel, he was bruised purple and blue. He could taste blood and found one of his back molars was missing.

Draco's arm was heavily bandaged and blood spots were visible through the wrappings. It looked as though his bicep had been stuck back on. Luckily Charlie was used to terrible wounds such as these. His mates seemed to get bitten constantly. Charlie never did, though. He was too good with the beasts.

'Draco?' he whispered coarsely. His throat mangled from screaming.

'I'm here.' Draco replied faintly.

Ron could not hold back the tears that flowed fourth. 'Oh Gods, Draco,' he croaked, 'I thought I had lost you.' He grabbed Draco's right arm and clutched it firmly. He felt terribly hot, forearm nearly burning Ron's skin. He looked down and saw the Dark Mark. Toxic green and writhing. He cried, pressing his head to Draco's shoulder.

'I told you.' Draco said sadly. 'We can't run.'

Ron kissed Draco's shoulder, which was soaked with his own hot tears.

'We made it.' Ron told him.

'Not for long.' Draco promised.

Ron nuzzled his shoulder, kissing it over and over. 'I'm so glad you're alive.' Ron told him again.

'I'm not.' Draco said solemly. 'I wanted to die.'

Ron felt his stomach cave in on itself and his falling tears turned into uncontrollable, body quaking sobs. 'Don't- say- that!' He whimpered, 'I love you.'

Draco turned to him, cupping his cheek with his wounded arm, wincing slightly. 'You are the only thing that makes me want to live.'

Ron's lips quivvered as he kissed Draco's shoulder, trailing kisses until he reached his neck. 'Hmm..' Draco sighed. 'That feels sooo good right now.' Ron couldn't surpress a watery smile as he continued, eventually capturing Draco's lips. He marvled at the softness of his motions. Without energy to spend and injured, instead of a desperate, feverish kiss, Draco was forced to offer tenderness which Ron returned.

Ron felt his body tingle as Draco's fingers traced over the dark lines of his bruise. It twinged and pricked. 'It does feel good...' Ron confessed breathlessly. Draco chuckled softly as Ron propped himself up on his elbow, kissing along the nape up his neck and flicking his tongue against his ear. 'I thought I would never get to touch you this way again.' Ron confessed, his body shaken with sobs. 'I thought I would never, _ever_ get to touch you this way.' Draco said, fingers circling his chest. Ron sighed in bliss as Draco followed the line of abdomen, tracing his bruise further. 'Oh..' he moaned. The change in sensation was a wonderful distraction from the pain and as his body flooded with endorphins, the sensation became more intense. Ron could feel his muscles twitching beneath his flesh, responding to Draco's feather soft touch.

'I've never felt you this way...' Ron confessed as his eyes fluttered closed. 'I'm sorry.' _I_ _just wanted you for so long... _'Maybe I was a little rough.' Draco told him with a chuckle. Ron shrugged a shoulder and smiled as Draco turned to place a kiss on his forehead. 'I liked it'

Draco continued further down, beyond the yellowed boundary of his bruise. The gentle touch on his unbruised skin shocked him. He gasped as he marvled at the sensation. It felt extremely good in comparison to his bruised flesh. Draco turned his hand, tracing his three fingers up Ron's side. It sent waves of electricity between his legs, member stiffening in a wave of heat and twitching in Draco's direction. It nudged his thigh and Draco's lips turned up into a smirk. 'You really are extra excited, aren't you?' Ron released a breathy chuckle. 'I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're alive.'

Draco turned to him, wincing as his arm shifted. 'Don't be sorry.' Ron felt something hard and familliar grind against him. 'How do you even have enough blood in your body to get hard?' Ron asked, bewildered.

'You should know me by now.' Draco told him.

Ron's hips jerked instinctively forward. He could feel the blissful friction along his length as Draco captured his lips in a tender, passionate kiss. Their lips moved, tongues flicking hungrily between their mouths. Ron moaned as he felt Draco's hand fumbling with the button of his jeans. He stayed the other's hand, moving his own instead to Draco's waistline.

_Let me. _He thought, _You're hurt worse._

Ron lifted himself, never breaking the kiss, to straddle Draco's legs. He gently worked the button open and pulled down the zip. Draco mmfed in protest, but Ron ignored him, determined to take away his pain. 'Please...' Draco groaned huskily. 'Please touch me.' Ron was all to happy to oblige. He pulled Draco's pants down, followed by the silken boxers beneath. Ron's eyes devoured Draco's cock, which stood as erect as he had ever seen it. He smiled as he licked the shaft, tasting it. Relishing it. He flicked his tongue along the head, which had extended completely from it's foreskin.

'Mmmm.' He released a muffled moan as his lips curled around the tip. He swirled his tongue around it, lapping up the delicious precum the other's body offered. Evidence of the pleasure reguardless of the pain. 'Fuck, Ron.' Draco hissed, arching his back as much as he could with his flesh-wound. Ron swallowed his length greedily. Sucking him over and over. Ron recalled the despiration he'd felt his first time. Now he was just appreciative. He sucked it lovingly. As though it would be his last.

Draco lifted his hips, fucking Ron's mouth slowly. He had a firm grip on thick, red curls, moving him up and down with the rhythm. Ron followed Draco's lead, his mouth invaded by the length. He moved his tongue any way he could with the little space he had. He could feel Draco's veins bulging against his slick muscle. He felt the thing twitch against the roof of his mouth and knew that the other was close to his climax.

Ron fought against his lover's restraining hand, releasing the other's erection from the confines of his mouth with a tasty slurp. Draco whined in protest, steel grey eyes meeting ice blue. 'Dammit, Ron. What are you trying to do to me?' Ron smiled slyly, coaxing a surprized gaze from Draco.

He buried his face into the soft flesh of Draco's balls. He flicked his tongue against him, sucking them as they tightened to the Slytherin's body. He released a moan as Ron teased him, tongue dipping lower and lower until his tongue was flicking against that pink ring of muscle Ron had newly become enamoured with. He teased it, pressing the boundary until the tight muscle allowed him entry. Draco released a cry, squrming slightly. His hips lifted as if in slight protest. 'Ron.. st-aaaah!' Ron seized his hips, holding them firmly in place. He dug deeper into Draco's body with his tongue. Tasting his delicious insides.

'Ron, STOP!' Draco moaned, 'You are going to make me cum!'

To that, Ron yeilded. Eyes devouring his lover as he panted, back of his hand resting on his forehead. Ron crawled up and hovered over his face. 'All right,' he whispered, 'What now?' Draco peered at him out of the corner of his eye, catching Ron off guard by pushing him over using his mangled arm with surprising force. Ron moaned as his body was covered by the other. His menacing dark mark staring Ron straight in the face. He felt the thrill of the danger that came along with the fight of being with Draco and felt the haze of his arousal thicken. 'Draco...' Ron moaned beneath him as Draco flicked opened the button of his jeans with one hand, effortlessly tugging the zipper down.

'You're so good at that.' Ron whispered in amusement. Draco shrugged his good shoulder. 'I've had enough practise.' Ron felt a pang of sadness. He had never before considered who else Draco had been with. Ron had been a virgin, but Draco wasn't. Who had he lost his virginity too? He could not stop his legilimens from activating independently. He saw flashes of breasts, Draco burying himself into the soft cushon. Ron couldn't help but smile as he noticed Draco's flacid dick. It was as though he was trying desperately to arouse himself to no avail. He saw another flash of Blaise Zambini, flattened against a wall in the Trophy Room as Draco kissed him haughtily. He saw Draco sucking the other off and felt enraged and jealous until he realized Zambini didn't seem to be enjoying himself. Neither did Draco. Plus, Blaise was considerably smaller than Ron. Then he smiled then in satisfaction.

Then the memory shifted. He was surprised by Draco's strength. He was able to suspend Blaise at waist level while he fucked him rapidly. Zambini's face was screwed up in distress. It seemed as though he was in a lot of pain.

Then the memory became distorted. They were no longer in the Hogwart's Trophy Room, but some place that was dark and dingy. And evil. Through the window, Ron spied a familair graveyard with tall, yellowed grass...

Ron then saw a man he did not recognize. He was and old man. Oily hair slicked back flat to his head. He was toothless and had a long, white beard. He was a Death Eater, bearing the Dark Mark. Ron sensed the confusion in Draco's memory. He approached Draco as he unbuttoned his robes all they way down to his crotch. Now it was Draco wearing a distressed expression. Moreso than Blaise. He looked downright horrified. He shrunk backward into the darkness as if trying to escape this terrible predator. _Don't_. Draco's voice told him. Ron pressed further, feeling his forehead burn with incredible intensity as Draco's mind rejected his. Ron gazed up at him in silence, awaiting Draco's reluctant explaination.

After several moments of silence, Draco began quietly, 'I got punished for what I did with Blaise. When Father found out...' Ron remained silent as he stroked a hand through Draco's fine, blonde hair. Draco leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Ron secretly loved it when Draco showed him weakness. It made him seem more human. '...Well. Let's just say he decided to teach me a lesson... In the worse possible way.' Ron sighed, stroking the back of Draco's head, pressing their foreheads together. He hated Lucius Malfoy with a desperate loathing.

'I'm sorry.' Ron whispered. Nothing surprised him anymore.

Draco dropped his head to place a kiss on the nape of Ron's neck. He responded with an ecstatic sigh. 'I'm fine, now.' Ron smiled as he captured the others lips, pulling him into a passionate embrace. Draco moved along down Ron's neck, suckling his collarbone softly. Ron's bruise ached. It was easy to ignore. Draco was a brilliant distraction. Ron felt a hand grasp his erection expertly, stroking lazily. Teasingly.

Ron thrust his hips up into the other's hand. 'Feels good...' he whispered as the Slytherin kissed along his stomach. Stopping occasionally to leave a love bite here and there. Finally he reached Ron's exposed cock. He wasted no time taking the other into his mouth. Ron watched as he was engulfed. Draco's lips reached the base of his cock. 'Ooh fuck!' he cried, hips thrusting upward. Draco relased him and offered a coy smirk. Ron nearly protested until he felt the other's hot mouth take one of his balls into his hot mouth. Ron felt them tighten as Draco's tongue rolled one in his hot mouth. Ron felt his tongue probe farther south. Draco's keen eyes flickered upward, closely monitoring Ron's reaction. Draco only laughed, offering him haught amusement. Ron smiled and tilted his head back with an overconfident smile.

Ron released a strangled gasp. Draco's tongue had snaked down far enough to graze over his opening. Hot and wet, it probed deeper. Sending Ron into fits of pleasure that caused his entire being to quiver and quake. 'Ahhhh fuck!' He groaned, forgetting his wounds and arching his back. His bruises ached, but Draco's wet tongue invading his body was a mind blowing distraction. 'Mmmm...' He felt the vibration and with it Ron grasped Draco's hair. He felt the Slytherin's tongue twist inside him and he released another cry. Coaxing a muffled chuckle from Draco and more delicious vibration.

'You like that, do you?' Draco whispered before probing deeper than before, tongue tasting the flesh within. Ron groaned so deeply, his ribcage shook. He felt Draco grab his throbbing member, stroking it steadily. The double stimulation was more than he could handle and with a strangled moan, he cried out. 'I'm going to cum!'

Then Draco was hovering over him once more, eyes glassy. Ron's body twitched as the echo of his rapture still remained. He reached up to grasp Draco's hair and was reminded of his completely bruised abdomen. It stung and with his arm outstretched, he thought maybe he did had a few broken bones.

Ron stroke his fingers through silky platinum. He dared a glance at Draco's face, expecting to find him flushed and smirking. He looked grim, instead.

'Look at what I let them do to you.' He barely whispered, eyes scanning Ron's mangled body. He shrugged, pretending the motion hadn't hurt at all when really it hurt like hell. 'I wanted to protect you.'

'Ron, you don't know what you're dealing with.'

Ron narrowed his eyes, 'I have been dealing with it. All along. Ever since I have been at Hogwart's.' Harry had kept him busy over the years. Draco seemed to ponder this, eyes narrowing at him in return. Before long, he reclaimed Ron's lips, cock probing his opening, which was extremely slick. 'Yes...' Ron begged huskily. 'Fuck me.'

Draco smirked, lips closing around Ron's earlobe. He teased Ron's opening with the head of his cock in circular motions. He nearly allowed it to slip inside Ron's wanting body several times. Until he was moaning desperately and grasping his hair. Draco continued to tease him, whispering, 'Say, "Please, Draco. Fuck me."'

Ron arched his back, 'Please Draco!' He moaned, eyes falling closed as Draco continued to tease him with only slight motions. Ron rocked his hips down against his cock. Once again it nearly slipped inside but Draco pulled away. 'Fuuuuck me!'

'That was very good begging.' Draco confessed, cheeks flushed. 'Please, just fuck me, Draco.' Ron repeated, rolling his hips again. This time Draco pushed in as Ron thrust down. He was immediately invaded and it felt extra wet. He could feel Draco's hard length twitch against his insides as he buried it deeper. Ron released a strangled cry. He was trying damn hard not to move, so he dug his nails into Draco's good shoulder as release.

'Fuck you're tight,' Draco breathed, kissing the soft flesh behind Ron's ear.

'You're really far inside...' Ron told him, arching his back into Draco's body, forcing it unfathomably deeper. His bruises stretched and burned but he pleasure outweighed the pain and he was able to release a blissful sigh. As Draco pulled out, Ron watched him wince. _Are you pain?_ Ron thought at him immediately. Draco shrugged his good should, eyes burning into his. _Are you? _Ron returned the shrug_. Feels better now that you're fucking me._

Draco released a laugh that morphed into pleasured gasps. Ron buried his face into the nape of Draco's neck, reaching down to grasp his cock. 'Oh yeah...' He sighed, squeezing and stroking it. Draco's pace increased, offering Ron passionate thrusts into his body. Ron cried out, unused to such slow and deep penetration. He felt himself coming close to climax. The intensity of which was somehow maximized by his throbbing abdomen.

'I can't hold it back,' Ron groaned, shooting cum between them. 'Fuck!' Draco hissed, pace becoming frantic. Ron felt his cock twitch with the convulsions of his insides. He felt the sweltering heat cum shoot deep inside him and Draco collapsed on top of his battered chest. He forced himself to remain silent regardless of the pain the other's weight caused.

They breathed each other's essence until Ron felt his bruises burn with a vengeance. 'Hurts again.' He sighed reluctantly. 'Shit,' Draco cursed, rolling onto his side and wrapping his bad arm around Ron. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered, placing a kiss on his temple. 'You're hurt worse.'

Ron had no trouble drifting off to the sound of Draco's methodic breathing. Hours later, Charlie was knocking on the door. By the brightness of the sun Ron judged that it was around noon. 'Ron!' He called. 'When you're ready, there is something you'll want to see.'


End file.
